The Blood Runs Deep Into the Ground V2
by DarkNutDestroyer
Summary: Naruto had one job. Save the world. Easy right? Wrong. Now stuck in a different dimension with the cynical physical manifestation of the will of a goddess, the Child of Prophecy must work part-time for a principal who has no qualms to show his religious beliefs in a school filled with useless horny teenagers and a group of girls who probably want to have his children. Shit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! DarkNutDestroyer here with the first chapter of the remake of The Blood Runs Deep into the Ground.**

 **NOTE: This story is currently going through a makeover. I'm not changing the story but I'm correcting the mistakes, smoothing out the dialogues and making the story generally better. Thus, the style of writing may change halfway so be warned.**

 **With this out of the way, I hope you enjoy reading my story!**

Slow Vietnamese rock music was blaring through the bar's only radio speakers, mixing with the sound of whispered conversations and the occasional deep throated laugh mixed with the clinking of glass . Humidity permeated the air, causing clothes to cling to the skin with sweat. The bartender was busying himself in his redundant task of cleaning glass bottles with a dirty rag that had probably been used a few minutes ago to wipe the grim that coated the sides of the oven. However, none dared to protest, too fearful to be banned from the establishment. Only one thing stood out from the scenery, slouched on a worn out couch at the back of the room was a lone figure that radiated weirdness from a mile away.

He was wearing a simple orange tee and a pair of frazzled cut-offs along with a pair of sandals, nothing that stood out too much in particular. No, what made the eyebrows rise was the dozens of empty bottles of alcohol that littered the small coffee table in front of him. The sheer number of them made the antique wooden table seem small and fragile in comparison. The man then finished gulping down the bottle's content before lowering it down onto the table with a satisfied sigh before reaching for another one. However, he was stopped when a wrinkled hand smacked his wrist.

The blond let out a small cry of pain before looking up to whoever did it. "Hey, what's the big idea?" he said in broken Vietnamese. A muscular man in his forties stared him down with a frown before picking up one of the discarded bottles and examining it closely. "What did I tell you about drinking, Naruto? I told you no alcohol after sunset!" he admonished before pointing at the label with his finger. "Huda? Where'd you get this? We don't usually see this brand often around here."

Naruto simply waved him off. "Calm down, Sai went inland to visit one of his relatives and he brought back a crate filled of these bottles, Doan. How about you sit down and have a drink?"

He yelped when the man slapped him upside the head. "Don't talk to me like you did nothing wrong, idiot!" The man rubbed his temples before sitting down next to him and opening a bottle and gulping it down it content. After a few gulps, he said, "Anyway, I guess I won't see you again in a long time."

Naruto stared at him oddly as his hand discreetly reached for a bottle laying on the ground behind the couch. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I've got some juicy news from the underground, something that would allow you to go back home." Naruto's hand froze as it clasped around the cool surface of a bottle before he brought to his side and leaned closer. "I'm listening."

Doan laughed before taking another gulp. "You goddamn should, you ungrateful little bastard. You should feel lucky I even allowed you in town after that stunt you pulled last time."

"In my defense, no one was harmed by my prank." Naruto said, holding out his hands in defense.

"It took four hours to get Johnny out of that hole." The man deadpanned. "And six weeks for the goats to stop trying to hump him all day."

"You managed to get that off? I thought it would take at least three months." He snickered but quickly stopped when Doan glared at him. "You were saying something about a way for me to go back home…?" He asked to divert the topic of the conversation away from him.

Doan shook his head before continuing, "We've caught one of Mikogami's rats snooping around in our operations. We've had our best psychics dissecting his mind to try and find any good info we could use. Unfortunately, the guy was merely a pawn and had almost no knowledge on the bigger plans."

Upon seeing Naruto frown, he smirked. "However, there was something he completely got us by surprise. Here's some intel our spies had managed to scrounge up." He said as he handed him a heavy folder filled with documents. Naruto eagerly took and started filing through them. "To tell you the truth, I'm not actually supposed to let you see those, there's some pretty sensitive stuff in there so if you spare a few coins for the trouble, it'd be apprecia…"

He was cut off when a thick wad of money fell onto his lap. As he picked it up and started methodically counting them, Naruto was already standing up and heading to the counter to pay the bill.

"Pleasure doing business with you, kid." He said with a satisfied smile as he pocketed the money. Naruto simply sent him a lazy wave before leaving the building.

"Japan, huh?" The blond muttered to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. "Been a long time since I went there." The corners of his lips curved upwards and his sly smile slowly morphed into a full-blown crazed grin. His fists tightened until the knuckles as he gazed upwards to the heavens. "Let's see what life has in store for me."

* * *

 **The Blood Runs Deep Into the Ground V2**

Nurarihyon, the Supreme Leader of All Monsters, had seen many things.

He had fought in countless wars, waged in the battlefields and butchering any enemy that were fool enough to defy his authority. Many had fallen to his hand. He had strangled newborns in their sleep, massacred entire countries and before he knew it, he was standing alone in a sea of blood. Alone and forgotten.

Times have changed. The world no longer needed a rampaging god and had entered a time of relative peace despite the hatred deeply rooted in the hearts of the Youkai. He accepted that fate and had now taken a well-deserved retirement as a bus driver. The years have passed and he was now only a shadow of his former power but still had enough Youki to completely obliterate any idiot who tried to attack him.

Well, that was what he thought until a certain blond had entered his bus.

A sudden jolt made him lose balance and fall head-first to the ground of his bus. The former destroyer of worlds was now bound and gagged and dropped like a sack of potatoes on a random seat as he had watched helplessly as the buffoon had taken HIS seat and HIS hat and-most importantly-was now driving HIS bus!

He grit his teeth in anger. He hadn't been expecting the blond to suddenly attack him from behind. Taken completely by surprise, he had been quickly restrained and the bus was now under the blonde's control. Damn it all to hell!

Nurari calmed himself with deep calm breaths and took the opportunity to gauge of his attacker. The person was very young which was how he managed to attack him by surprise, definitely in his teens unless he had used some sort of illusion or permanent youthfulness was his species' special trait.

Apart from the whisker marks on each cheek, nothing exceptional stood out of the teen. He was still wearing the school uniform he had worn when he had entered the bus and had scruffy-looking blonde hair that looked like it hadn't received a decent haircut for weeks.

He grit his teeth in anger and fought the restrains. Suddenly, he screamed in agony when an incredibly powerful charge if electricity passed through him. He hoped that Mikogami would soon notice the high-jacking and come rescue him. It hurt his pride to hope for help but these particular circumstances called for desperate measures. He looked up and saw the brat fumble with the controls. It seemed like he wanted to activate the dimensional teleportation. What did he want?

He relaxed his body and controlled his breath to calm himself and keep a cool head. He bid his time and waited for an opportunity to escape.

-X-

Naruto felt like his luck had finally run out.

He should've known that fate was coming to bite his ass since the first week he had arrived in Japan when his contacts have contacted him telling him they had found the bus he had been searching for. A quick session of observation of the neighborhood later and he already found himself on the trail of a brown-haired boy. A few days later he determined the boy was definitely NOT a part of the Youkai species but still managed to put his hands on the admission form of the school.

Thus, he felt no regrets when he stole it from him before he could send it on the mail and put his name on instead. He knew the boy was in a difficult part of his life after failing for the third time a high school entrance exam but anything would be better than be thrown in the middle of a battle to the death. To ease his conscience a little, he had sent a letter containing the address of the one who had taught him everything to know in this world when he had found himself here.

After two weeks, he had received a letter confirming his inscription and a list of all the supplies he might need there accompanied by a cellophane bag containing a horrendous green school uniform but even its ugliness couldn't stop him from grinning like an idiot as he stared at the letter. When he had seen the bus turn around the corner this morning, he had almost blown his cover by jumping around in giddiness.

After quickly knocking out the driver, tying him up and dumping him at the back, he became the proud owner of the bus that would finally enable him to go home.

And then he realized that he had no idea what to do next.

He felt a cold sweat run down his back as he stared dumbfounded at the myriad of colorful buttons laid before him. He scratched his head in thought and tried pressing buttons randomly to see what would happen. The interior of the bus was suddenly filled with deafening music that made his ears bleed and he quickly abandoned the idea. He pressed the button again and the speakers luckily turned off.

He thought about a solution to his problem for a few moments before sighing. It seems like he was going to need **his** help. He already felt a headache pounding at his temples.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved a jar filled with a black substance. After opening it, the content flowed out to become a small puddle on the counter. The liquid suddenly came to life, gathering together to become a small orb. Two lights came to life, serving as a weird parody of eyes and a mouth opened, revealing razor sharp teeth.

"Well hello, Naruto," Zetsu greeted him, a tiny arm forming on his side which he used to wave at him, disturbingly. "How's been your morning? I guess it must've been a jolly good time to, you know, eat breakfast and breathe fresh air. Me? I was just busy being stuck in this jar. In the dark. Alone. Fun times!"

Naruto frowned. "Hey! It's not my fault! I couldn't sleep at all since you kept singing the same GODAMN tune ALL FUCKING NIGHT! You are lucky I didn't simply flush you down the toilet!"

Zetsu let out a snort. "If you did it, I would've simply bit you in the ass when you would have to shit."

Naruto repressed a shudder as he imagined this situation in his head as he pondered on the time they spent together.

The last memories he could recall were glimpses of his battle with Kaguya and her horrified face as she realized she was about to lose and a tear in space appearing before him before everything turning to black. When he had woken up in this new world, he had been sorely disappointed to realize that the only person that was here with him was Zetsu who seemed as surprised as him to find himself here. Fortunately, Zetsu, as he had been partially merged with Kaguya's body, was considerably weakened and was easily forced into submission.

Naruto had used the opportunity to trap him in a jar but before he could kill for good, the entity had made a proposition. In exchange of leaving him alive and bringing him along, he would help him by teaching him ninja techniques and helping him return home. Naruto had accepted the deal and since then, the unlikely pair had travelled the world, trying to find a way to return home. Zetsu, despite his weakened form, proved himself to be invaluable by fusing with a man-albeit partially-and rummaged through his mind to learn about the world they found themselves into and, as they travelled from one country to the other, Zetsu would repeat the process to learn the local language and customs.

Then, after a few months, they discovered the existence of the monsters. The monsters, from what Zetsu learned from a lizard man that they had knocked out previously, lived everywhere but hid themselves from the humans in enclosed communities. This had been an important milestone for their search as they scoured through the earth, pursuing any monster artifact that would allow them to return home.

Zetsu was definitely dangerous if left unchecked but for the moment, they both knew they needed each other and because of that, he'll tolerate him. However, that doesn't mean he won't do anything in his power to make his life miserable.

"Let's cut the crap. I need your help to pilot this bus."

The blob looked at him for a moment and looked at the controls. Naruto saw his smile widen as he told Zetsu about the situation.

"So, you actually managed to find it. I have to applaud you for that." Zetsu said as he clapped his tiny hands together mockingly. "Yet you still managed to fuck this up by coming here without ANY plan whatsoever. I thought I had seen the limits of your stupidity but you still defy my expectations. You weren't called the 'most unpredictable ninja' for nothing."

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Zetsu, we don't have time to talk. I don't think that the driver's friends are going to be happy when they learn that I knocked him unconscious. So let's just let bygones be bygones and concentrate on the task at hand."

Zetsu frowned, disappointed from the lack of reaction of the blonde before reluctantly nodding and turning to face the controls. After a few seconds of careful thinking, he said, "Look at your left, it seems like there's a manual. There should be instructions in there that could help us."

Indeed, as Naruto reached to the side of the driver seat, his fingers came in contact with the rough surface of a book and he heaved it up to his lap. Letting Zetsu drive in his place, he started flipping through the pages.

After a few seconds of frantic turning of pages, he found the section he was searching for. He read the instructions carefully that seemed to indicate a lever at his left as the switch that would activate the teleporting process.

When he found it, his hand fumbled as they grasped around the handle. His hand tightened around it until his knuckles turned white as he couldn't hold in his excitement. He let out a deep breath as he remembered every challenge he encountered on his search for a way home. Was his search finally done? It almost felt surreal, like he was in a dream, to hold in his hand the thing he had searched for desperately all those years.

He pulled down the lever with a sense of finality. He had a feeling that whether or not this endeavor succeeded, his life would change dramatically. Immediately, bright LED lights came to life and the wheel escaped from his grasp like it had a will of its own. Suddenly finding himself in the place of a spectator, he could only sit back and wait anxiously for what was going to happen to him.

The bus turned on the next corner, waving around the surrounding traffic before heading inside an underground tunnel. Suddenly plunged in darkness except for a few lights that lighted their way, Naruto blinked as his eyes adjusted to the shadows and his eyes widened as he noticed a fracture that distorted the space around it open before them.

Struck by cold fear, Naruto reached for the lever but jumped in fright when an ice cold hand grabbed his wrist like an iron vice.

"Well well well…" the man draped in priest clothes said in a sickly voice as he stared at him with lifeless yellow eyes that glinted in the shadows of his hood. "What do we have here?"

* * *

 **Chapter end!**

 **Here it is! The first chapter! Please tell me what you think about it and give me feedback. Tell me what you think of it, what would make it better, what you like and don't like…**

 **Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's me again, DarkNutDestroyer! I am very happy of the positive feedback the first chapter received and it motivates me to write quicker! I hope you will also enjoy this chapter and that I won't disappoint you! Thanks again for everyone for your support! I really appreciate it!**

 **NOTE: This story is currently going through a makeover. I'm not changing the story but I'm correcting the mistakes, smoothing out the dialogues and making the story generally better. Thus, the style of writing may change halfway so be warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

 **The Blood Runs Deep into the Ground V2**

Honestly, of all the possible outcomes, he just had to get the one that would get him in the most trouble. As he stared at the baleful eyes glaring at him, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry for his well-being.

"Fancy meeting you here, Mikogami. Didn't see you there on the bus. How 'bout you take a seat and we talk this through, 'kay?" He said in a playful manner to buy some time. Meanwhile, his brain was abuzz with activity as he frantically considered the options that were offered to him. Needless to say, there weren't many. He glanced back at Zetsu. Fortunately, he was still hidden from view and hadn't been seen by the headmaster…yet. He motioned him to hide with a furtive wave and the black orb quickly scuttered to hide in a dark corner somewhere.

Mikogami frowned at the youth that was seated in front of him. When he had perceived strange activities occurring on the trans-dimensional bus, he had immediately hurried here, concerned that some dark organization had hijacked the vehicle. He was wary for he was jumping in the tiger's den, having not prepared any kind of counter-measure for this situation. After all, who'd be foolish enough to rouse the ire of one of the most powerful monsters of the world?

Thus he was understandably surprised when the one to have the gall to defeat Nurari and steal the bus under his nose revealed himself to be a blonde teenager. However, he was wise enough not to blindly trust appearances and kept a cautious stance. His eyes widened when he recognized whisker marks on the lad's cheeks and the ocean blue eyes. He felt cold sweat run down his temple and he gulped nervously. "It-it couldn't be…"

He jumped back and took a defensive stance as his priest robes whirled around him. The two super-powered beings observed each other closely, their limbs tensed and ready to tear the opponent apart. "I didn't expect to meet you of all people on this bus… Uzumaki!" He said through clenched teeth.

He had heard from multiple of his contacts of this boy. His reputation was almost legendary. He came out of nowhere and constantly disappeared before being spotted again on the other side of the planet. No one knew who he was or what his abilities were but he had easily dispatched any monster that confronted him. Hell, he only used physical strength to obliterate his opponent. Strangely, while he did beat them up to a bloody pulp, he never killed anyone. He was mostly seen wandering in countries known for their ancient relics and had activated several powerful rituals. His motives were unknown but they had noticed every location where he was sighted were all known for mystical properties. Although the boy hadn't killed anyone yet, it was his duty to arrest him because of the threat he represented.

His hands reached between the folds of his dress to unclasp the seals binding his power but he froze when the edge of a knife pressed on his throat.

"Now you will listen to me carefully Mikogami, I know we haven't had the most pleasant of first meeting but I assure you that my intentions are peaceful. I do not wish you or your school any harm but if you move your hand one more inch, I'll have to use excessive force to stop you, if you know what I mean. Now, blink twice to show me that you understand."

Mikogami didn't dare to move as he complied with the order. He breathed out loudly in relief when the weapon was lowered. He showed his hands to the blond that he was unharmed before trying to negotiate.

"Uzumaki-san, as you can see, I am unarmed and I'm certain you would be able to stop me if I tried anything so how about we talk like civilized people?"

The boy looked at him suspiciously before nodding and putting the deadly knife back in his pocket. He then went back to the driver seat and sat down. "You're right. Anyway, why don't we go into business?" he said as he leaned forward with his hands clasped. "You and I both know that I am interested in this bus. I can buy it from you. Name any price."

The Headmaster pondered on that. It seemed like the boy wanted to bargain instead of simply stealing it. That thought reassured him as it meant he could still salvage the situation. His mind processed different scenarios, all of which ended with the blond getting what he wanted unless…

A smile appeared on his face as a plan started forming inside his mind.

"Uzumaki-san, I have a proposition for you. As you know, I am the headmaster of Youkai Academy. Since its founding, the school has managed to survive through many… obstacles."

He didn't mention the fact that the way they handled these 'obstacles' was by killing the perpetrators in a brutal fashion before disposing of their bodies.

"However, as the years passed, the school has found itself with its hands full with bothersome pests that I couldn't take care of until now because of the backlash that would potentially threaten the survival of the academy. I fear that this year would be potentially hectic and I need someone to take care of these threats for me and insure the well-being of the students and the continued survival of the school."

The man leaned forward and stared in the eyes of the boy.

"This bus has many hidden features. One of which is the control monitor that permits the driver to alter the destination. As the one who created it, I am the only one who can access to it. If you work for me for one year, this bus will be yours." he proposed.

The boy frowned. "An entire year? That's an awful lot, Mikogami, and I feel like I'm getting the short end of the stick. What prevents me from simply stealing it from you right now and be done with it? I'm sure I could find a way to use it somehow. From what I can see, you are trying to take advantage of me."

Mikogami licked his lips. Here was the tricky part. If he somehow succeeded, he would find himself with a useful asset that could insure the success of his plans but if he failed… let's say he didn't want to consider the many ways he could die in the next minutes. "Of course, working for me will come with multiple advantages. Not only will we provide you with the best levels of education the world can offer, we will also provide you with a high class apartment and any commodity you might find yourself in need of. We will also pay you generously and you will have access to the school's archives to level three clearance and to my own personal spy network that will aid you in any endeavor you may choose. All you will have to do is act as a sleeper agent amongst the student body, insure that the peace if kept and complete assignments I'll give you periodically." He asked while presenting his hand. "Deal?"

A few seconds passed and he started to worry that the boy wouldn't accept. He sighed in relief when the boy shook his hand firmly. Mikogami smiled before reaching into his robes. The blond stiffened before relaxing when he saw the Dark Lord take out a contract and put it in his hands.

"I already made this contract in case I met someone who met my requirements. All you have to do is sign here." He said while pointing at a thin line at the bottom of the page."

Naruto took the paper and scanned its contents. The Headmaster must've planned for anything as the paragraph explaining the reward was "Whatever your heart most desires". He read it three times, checking for any inconsistencies or loopholes before signing with a pen that Mikagami provided him with.

"I'm surprised that you make people sign with a normal pen instead of-I don't know-a blood seal or something like that."

Mikogami laughed at that. "Ridiculous! What do you think this is? The Middle Ages? Blood seals have been overrated for a long time."

Naruto laughed at that too before handing the contract back to him. Mikogami quickly put it back in one of his many pockets and looked out the window. "It seems like we arrived while we were talking."

Naruto turned around and his eyes widened. The view was outstanding. He was gazing at a crimson sea that seemingly stretched to the horizon and its surface glistened from the morning rays, the fact that there were in a pocket dimension made it even more incredible. He whistled at the sight.

"School should start soon. Why don't you go ahead? The entrance ceremony will commence at eleven o'clock. I will contact you later and give you further instructions."

Naruto nodded at him before walking out the door.

Mikogami gazed at the retreating form of the excited blond and softly chuckled before following at a more subdued speed, completely forgetting the bound form of Nurari at the back of the bus.

Nurari lay there motionless while he recalled what just happened and saw that not only did Mikogami close the bus doors behind him but the sun was also starting to rise in the sky, making the temperature inside the bus rise significantly. He said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Shit."

-X-

'It's quite pretty here' thought Naruto as he gazed at the sky. For a 'pocket' dimension, this place was incredibly spacious. The man who had created this place must've been very skilled to have done such a balanced ecosystem although all those dead trees ruined the beauty of the landscape quite a bit. Maybe he would fix that later on. Satisfied with his inspection of the immediate surroundings, he looked at his watch and saw that he still had an hour until the ceremony. That left him plenty of time to walk through the forest to the school that he could see in distance.

He felt something move in his pocket and a furious Zetsu jumped out. "Oh come on! ONE YEAR! ONE FUCKING YEAR! You incompetent fool! Now we have to wait even more time for a magic school bus that might not even work! You should've just killed that man and took it!" Zetsu angrily screamed.

Naruto sighed in annoyance from the rant of the angry blob. "Do you think I want to stay here, idiot? We ran out of options and I took the best one available. This bus won't work without Mikogami and this is probably the most concrete track we had for years. Plus, we have a lot more resources at our disposal. We could use this time to study it and use that data as a backup in case the bus doesn't work."

Zetsu groveled, seething through clenched teeth, "Nothing says that the bastard will even uphold his end of the deal or that the bus will even work. We are losing our time here, Naruto, and I think-"

"Watch out!" The two jumped in surprise and turned around towards the origin of the sound. Their eyes widened when they saw a pink-haired student barreling towards them at ludicrous velocity on a bicycle.

They both jumped out of the way and let her pass next to them towards a tree on which she crashed. Naruto motioned Zetsu to jump inside his pocket-which he did-before running towards the fallen girl who was struggling to stand up.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, feeling a bit bad that he didn't do anything to save the girl but things have gotten too quickly out of hand to do anything. As he approached cautiously, he noticed she looked pale and was trembling as though she was about to collapse any moment.

"Sorry. I have slight anemia and got dizzy while riding my bike." She said as he helped her walk to the side of the road and sit on a tombstone.

"You need help. Stay here, I'll go get a teacher." He went to stand up to run to the school but stopped when he felt her grab the bottom of his jacket. He looked down and saw that her eyes were slightly clouded and that she was breathing in labored and jagged breaths. His brows furrowed further.

"Hey, do you also have a fever?" He crouched in front of her and put his hand on her forehead to inspect her temperature. She was burning hot despite having such pale skin.

He was about to simply carry her on his shoulder to the school but was surprised when the girl put her head on the side of his neck. He stiffened when he felt her teeth pierce his neck's skin and drink his blood. 'Shit! A fucking vampire!' he thought as his hand reached for his pouch to take out a knife. Those bastards were one of the most bothersome monsters in this world with power that could equal his, even in sage mode. He poised the weapon, ready to plunge it in her back but hesitated as she seemed docile and drank moderately in silence. It even started feeling a bit pleasant and he was surprised to find himself even finding it enjoyable.

Finally, after a few minutes, she let go before licking his wound one last time to collect any remaining droplets. He shuddered from the contact and rubbed his shoulder to ease the stiffness. The girl must have snapped out of her daze as her eyes widened and her face was now as red as a tomato.

"I'm terribly sorry for what I did! I haven't drank any blood for a few days and you just smelled so nice…"

"Don't worry, it's not the first time someone did this to me… Something about my blood drives them crazy." he shuddered again from the memory of a certain Chinese vampire with dimensional blades who had tried to kidnap him to use him as a living blood bag. He was still traumatized by the incident. "Just… warn me before doing it okay? I know vampires have difficulty controlling their urges but I'm sure you could do it."

"You mean… you would let me do it again?" she tentatively asked.

Naruto pondered on that. While he didn't have the same ungodly regenerative ability he had back at the Elemental Nations, he could still recover pretty quickly. Also, he noticed that the girl was pretty cute so… "Eh, alright. It would be cruel to deprive someone of their sustenance."

'Who am I to judge someone's culinary tastes when I swallow down five bowls of ramen every day?' He thought.

He saw from the corner of his eye the girl pumping her fist into the air in victory and he smiled at that. She reminded him of him when he was still an academy student back at Konoha.

"I don't think I got your name." He said. "Would you mind telling it to me?"

"Not at all!" She replied. "My name is Moka Akashiya, what's yours?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and It's nice to meet you! I'm new in this school so let's be friends!"

Moka's eyes suddenly lighted with hope and the image of a pouting kitty came to mind. "R-really? You would be my friend?"

"I don't see why we shouldn't." he told her with his trademark grin. "You look like a cool person to hang out with."

The girl blushed and fidgeted with her hands. She looked nervous and Naruto wondered what to do now. Something he had considered for a long time suddenly came to mind.

"Hey Moka." The girl looked at him curiously. "How about you help me in a prank that will be remembered for ages?"

Impossibly, his grin grew even further when he saw her grin at him back.

 **Chapter end!**

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! Usually, I make longer chapters than this but I quickly realized that they were more difficult to write. I will now write chapters of about 2K words each at a regular basis. Well, that's what I hope. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think about it and any suggestion is welcomed.**

 **ase review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! DarkNutDestroyer her with a new chapter. Thank you for all your support! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

 **The Blood Runs Deep into the Ground**

Moka hadn't pictured her first day at school like this.

She was expecting a normal day in which she would meet exciting new _normal_ people and make lots of _normal_ friends. Right now, she should be in class, chatting animatedly with her fellow _normal_ students and fully enjoying her _normal_ youth.

Instead, here she was, in the company of the strangest man she had ever met. Their meeting was strange to say the least. She honestly thought that the teen would reject her after she had drunk his blood but he didn't. Instead, he had proposed her his friendship and this little act of kindness would remain forever engraved in her memory. The boy was kind but had the tendency to make... questionable actions.

Like what he was doing right now.

The aforementioned friend was now cackling uncontrollably while dumping bucketfuls of white glue in a strange machine.

When he had asked her to help him accomplish a prank, she accepted, thinking that it would be a simple one. She had never been so wrong.

They were now standing on the roof of the school, right above the gymnasium where the entrance ceremony was held. She frowned and she had a creeping suspicion that the blond's intentions weren't to put a bucket of water on a slightly opened door.

Her hunch was proven correct when he saw him pull out a scroll, opening it and making a strange gesture with his hands. A cloud of smoke blocked her vision and when it dispersed, it revealed a crate. The strange phenomenon arose some questions. Where did it come from? Was it Naruto's doing? What did he do with his hands?

She put those questions at the back of her mind and watched him closely as he opened the box with a crowbar. She widened her eyes when she saw the contents.

-X-

The entirety of the student body was now gathered in the school's gymnasium, eagerly waiting for the Headmaster's speech to start so that they could leave as soon as possible. After a few minutes, the teenagers stiffened when they saw a man dressed in priest robes come from the backstage. They had heard from their parents tales of this man, the mysterious Headmaster of the prestigious school of Youkai Academy. They told them to be wary of him as if they ever confronted him directly, they would be utterly destroyed.

So, it was understandable that they were surprised when gallons of glue came from the ceiling and drenched him from head to toe in the sticky substance. Then, a cloud of feathers surrounded him and when the cloud settled, Mikogami looked like he was disguising himself as a chicken. To add insult to injury, a rubber red glove fell on his head, making him look even more ridiculous.

No one dared to even breathe.

Chaos then erupted in the room when a flock of chickens came through the doors of the gymnasium and all the gathered students ran around screaming. Finally, the farm birds all jumped into the air and a rain of eggs fell on the heads of the poor teenagers. Finally, it seemed like Mikogami and the teachers had enough of this and morphed into their monster forms before starting to kill all of the pesky birds. Strangely, instead of exploding into a shower of blood and gore, a decapitated chicken simply… disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The gymnasium was soon cleared out of all the pesky birds and the adults started to order students around to restore order.

Finally, after making sure they were no one injured, they sent the students to their dorms to change into more… respectable clothes. Indeed, translucent white and yellow goo covered their bodies and stained their clothes. They quickly complied and ran to their respective apartment building. However, when they arrived at their dorms, they were shocked to see that all of their clothes had disappeared and were replaced by ORANGE uniforms!

Unfortunately, as much as some of them hated that obnoxious color, they had no choice but to put them on and return to school. There, the teachers-who also wore orange versions of their clothes- gave them their respective identification and class schedule before pointing them towards the direction of their classes. As their first day at school started on a rough start, they was a single question in their minds: who was the mastermind who planned all this?

-X-

The aforementioned "mastermind" was now sitting in front of an irate headmaster who still had the feathers sticking to his body. He leaned back on the chair while trying-and failing-to hold back his laughter.

Mikogami glared at him furiously and tried yet again to detach the annoying and itching "accessories" from his face. After the teachers had evacuated all of the students, he had immediately went to search for the blond. He had quickly found him on the roof where he was rolling on the ground laughing with a pink-haired girl. He had then told him to follow him to his office. Surprisingly, the blond didn't resist and had complied without any complaints after seemingly telling the girl to meet him later at class.

Finally, Naruto managed to calm down and the only signs of his amusement of the situation was a quiet giggling.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I cannot say that our agreement has started… pleasantly. Could you please restore everything to its former state?"

The consequences of the prank were disastrous. The gymnasium was all but ruined, he was sure that the students would complain to their parents of the event, everyone seemed to be wearing orange and worst of all, HE LOOKED LIKE A FUCKING CHICKEN!

"Don't worry, all of it had already been taken care of. However, the uniform will stay orange!"

The kishin rubbed his feather-covered temples in frustration as he felt the beginning of a headache.

The blond has proven himself to be bothersome and unpredictable. It made him think that hiring an unknown entity with unknown abilities and motives with a seemingly infinite amount of power was a bad idea. He shuddered. He was lucky that the youth didn't seem to have any bad intentions as he wasn't sure if you would be able to stop him. Actually, he didn't think ANYTHING in the world could stop him.

"Well, at least you cleaned everything up," he said before gesturing to his state of clothes. "Could you also make them disappear? Nothing I do seems to make them detach."

"That's because it's a particularly potent glue that can only be removed in one way."

He then took out a water gun from a pocket and sprayed him with generous amounts of the liquid. The headmaster was surprised to see the glue dissolve, taking with it the feathers.

(A/N: Can you guess the reference? If so, here's a cookie.)

Mikogami sighed in relief and stretched his liberated limbs.

"Well, Uzumaki, I'll dismiss your behavior this time but if you pull a stunt like this another time, I will consider the contract as broken. Now, since you are already here, we can talk about your mission." He said. He then rested his chin on his crossed hands and his eyes shinned in a sickly light.

"Your mission, like I said before, is to deal with any person or group that threatens the security of the school and the well-being of the students. Here are the school's rules."

He handed to the blond a file who opened it and flicked through its contents.

"This school is a school for monsters destined to educate them and to teach them how to cohabit with humans. So, to train them, I created a rule that everyone in the school must hide their true forms. I don't not know if you are a monster or not but since you appear to be human, this rule won't get in the way of your mission. You must NOT reveal your actual reason to be in the school. If people find out about your identity as a spy, I will deny any knowledge of knowing you or connections between us."

Naruto nodded to that. Mikogami continued.

"There are some troublesome students who may step out of line and it is your job to whip them back to place. However, I'm sure there won't pose any threat to you. There are also some troublesome factions here that you may need to eliminate in the future. First, there is the school's Public Safety Commission. It is a branch of the student council that insures that order reigns in the school. They are the ones who had your job before it slowly began to fall into corruption. They are the primary reason of the school's current state. Its current leader is Kuyo, a Yoko, one of the most powerful type of monsters of the world. He rules over the school by using force and intimidation. He is powerful and his influence is deep. I'm sure you would best him in a fight but he is very influential and has many contacts and allies so watch out."

He handed him another file in which Naruto found details of the Committee and its leader, Kuyo.

"Next is ANTI-THESIS, a group mainly composed of Monstrels, half-breed monsters that take no definitive, physical form of anything classified as a supernatural creature who wish for nothing more than to destroy the current school system. I still haven't found who their leader is so you will have to do some snooping around."

Yet again, Kimogami gave him a file in which he found several reports and photos of suspected members.

"Apart from them, some teachers have been acting suspiciously and it may happen that I would give you specific assignments. I think this is about it. Submit daily reports on your findings and actions and report to me directly if you find anything that could potentially threaten the existence of the academy. You are dismissed."

Naruto nodded to it and saluted him before leaving the room. Mikogami sighed, feeling the weight of his age fall on his shoulders. He then pondered, feeling like he forgot something very important. He waved the feeling off as nothing and started to fill in his paperwork.

In his bus, Nurari fought with his restraints again furiously but was yet again shocked by a powerful electric blast. He laid there and for the first time in centuries, he cried.

 **Chapter end!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to update as quickly as possible! Please don't hate me! If you have any complaints, advices or suggestions, please tell me!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! DarkNutDestroyer here with a new chapter again! This story has received an awesome feedback with an outstanding 35 reviews, 164 favorites and 253 followers! Thank you! All of this support makes me immensely happy and motivates me to write faster and better! Anyway, enough of my rambling, let's start this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

 **The Blood Runs Deep into the Ground**

Having a close friend had always been Moka's dream. Ever since she was a little girl, while others wished for insignificant things such as wealth, beauty and power, the only thing that her heart yearned for was someone with which she could share her secrets and dreams, someone who would always remain at her side and who wanted nothing in return except her friendship.

Her family was precious to her but her life back at the Shuzen household was simply suffocating. The constant pressure from the other members of the high society was unbearable. After a terrible event which had torn her family apart, she had her true form sealed into the Rosario she now wore around her neck and was sent away from home.

She had been saddened to leave her family behind but she had been hopeful that she would finally find the friend she desired for so much. She had been sent to a human school, her parents hoping that she would find happiness there.

It was hell.

She had been betrayed by those she considered as close. They had spread horrible false rumors about her and slowly destroyed her image. People would insult her and steal her possessions because they were jealous of her beauty. After agonizing weeks, she decided to leave. However, it seemed like the rumors have been proven wrong and people apologized to her for their terrible acts. The sight had sickened her. Seeing the smiling faces of the people who once betrayed her made her threw up a little in her mouth. Since then, she harbored deep feelings of hate for the human race, never realizing that she had fallen as low as the people she hated so much.

She was left alone and that loneliness had been slowly killing her from the inside. She would have surely succumbed to the hate and pain that had boiled inside of her if she hadn't met Naruto.

When he had proposed her to be his friend, she was about to refuse, the memories of the betrayals coming back to haunt her. However, the sight of his eyes filled with excitement and compassion made her pause a second before hesitantly accepting. She didn't know why but something... something in those seas of blue that were his eyes pushed her to open her heart a little.

She had been shy at first. She still feared to be betrayed again and her heart torn apart. So, she did the only thing that the humans have taught her: to not trust anyone.

When the blond had invited her to do a prank together, she accepted, wanting to learn more about the mysterious blond and to see if he would betray her like everyone else.

Surprisingly, the prank had been extremely amusing. She had never laughed so much since her childhood with her siblings. However, what made the experience much more enjoyable was that the blonde was there with her, laughing with her and enjoying life with her. The sight of his laughing face filled with joy and amusement made her finally realize that she wasn't alone anymore.

Then, their celebratory party was cut short when the headmaster came in all of his feather-covered might and had taken Naruto away. Right before he followed the man, he had given her an orange uniform and told her that they would meet later.

So, here she was, sitting at her desk in the classroom the teachers had told her to go to. She glanced around while tugging at the bottom of her skirt in embarrassment. The cause of her discomfort was the gazes of the male students that were staring at her body in a lecherous manner. She only saw lust and desire in their eyes as their tongues liked their lips.

She shuddered again. Their eyes were the same as the ones the humans had back at her old school. It seemed like she was right, all men were disgusting pigs.

'Except Naruto.' She thought.

She sighed. How much she wished that the blond was here with her, reassuring her with his smile. She glanced again at the door and imagined the blond stumbling through it with his adorable embarrassed smile…

She was startled when a knocking was heard. The teacher silenced the class when whispers were shared. She hesitantly let out "Come in!" and the door opened.

All of the students who were complaining about their state of clothes instantly fell silent when they saw the one who entered.

Nothing really stood out of him. His uniform was the same as the others and his face was pretty plain. The whiskers were a bit strange but easily dismissed as an effect of a poorly hidden true form. The blond looked around the class, his eyes flicking from one student to the other. Moka noticed the slight trembling that coursed through his body when he saw the leering faces of the boys gazing at her and the jealous stares from the girls. Suddenly, like a floodgate being released, the room was filled with incredible murderous intent that threatened to consume them all, some students were barely conscious and the others weren't faring better. They looked at the blond in terror and they stiffened when they crossed his gaze. His eyes were endless pools of darkness that only promised pain and death. They felt like they were staring into the reflection of their souls and the feeling only grew worse as he walked towards them.

Despite the murderous aura he let out, his way of walking only showed tranquility and peace. He was like the eye of the tornado, untroubled by the destruction occurring around him. Students were starting to choke and trying to strangle themselves. Finally, after a few excruciating seconds of utter agony, the boy stopped in front of Moka's desk. He turned towards the class and cleared his throat before speaking in a loud voice.

"I've seen something… unpleasant happening in this classroom. I will warn you all once. Touch her," he said while pointing at her. " _And you'll wish that you were never born_."

Moka felt warmth spread through her body and her cheeks reddening when she watched the blondstand up for her.

The malicious intent that had filled the air suddenly disappeared like it was never there and the students were left there panting as they tried to recover their breaths.

"Anyway, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you! I hope we spend a nice school year together!" the boy chirped, his face only showing innocence and some were starting to think that what happened was only a hallucination.

The teacher stumbled a bit before nervously looking at the boy in fear and fumbled with her documents, trying desperately to keep her bearings.

Naruto sat on the desk that Moka had kept for him and smiled at her.

Moka smiled back.

She was finally not alone anymore.

-X-

"I've got to admit, that was a pretty interesting lesson!" Naruto said while the two of them were leaving the classroom after the lesson finished. Since it was the first day, classes finished earlier and the students were free to wander around the school to explore it and to interact with their fellow classmates, needless to say that they weren't going to go socialize with these people.

"Really? Wasn't it only mindless propaganda about the dictatorship in favor for the coexistence between monsters and humans?" Moka replied, curious about his opinion.

"Well, you're kinda right but, I mean, the monster race still hates the humans for having forced them into hiding, you know? So I was wondering what would be their educational system. I thought that it was going to bore into our skulls that we must hate humans, never trust them and hate them in all possible way. It's pretty incredible that some people at least try to overcome the differences between the races to make everyone cohabit. It's pretty noble."

Moka pondered on that and realized that what Naruto was saying was true. If the leaders wanted, they could've easily changed the educational system to suit their needs and support anti-humans movements. However, they instead chose to encourage cohabitation with humans despite the obvious hate they must also harbor for them.

Naruto thought about everything he learned in the classroom. While he did learn elements of this strained relationship between the monsters and humans during his travels around the world, learning all about the worldwide situation in a school was much more informative.

He was cut short in his musings when he heard someone call out for him. He turned towards the one who had shouted and frowned when he saw that it was the same idiot who had proposed in class to eat all the humans and molest the females. He was the perfect example of the uneducated common monster disillusioned by their pride and thought that the easy solution for all conflicts was to kill the offender.

He met plenty of these types of people around the world who were trying to take revenge against humans because they were frustrated of their powerlessness.

Yes, very mature.

He observed the boy that was standing in front of him. He was about one head taller than him. He was wearing the school's uniform and he was internally smirking when he saw him tugging at his collar uncomfortably because of the itching powder he put in his clothes after he made his little speech. He had slick brown hair and his face was predatory. Naruto recalled having seen his face in a profile Mikogami had given him of those suspected to be a potential member of ANTI-THESIS. He put his hand in his left pocket and nudged the sleeping Zetsu awake. The black orb slithered up his body before stopping next to his ear.

"What's up?"

"That guy could be a member of ANTI-THESIS. You know, the monstrel group Mikogami talked about in our meeting. I'm going confront him so prepare to infiltrate when I give you the signal."

Zetsu noticed the blonde's seriousness so he refrained complaining… for now.

The boy walked towards him and only stopped when he had to look above to match his gaze, obviously in an attempt to intimidate him.

He had been more intimidated by Madara when he was BREATHING.

"You think you're tough aren't you? You think you're the top dog just because you scared a few pathetic weaklings?" he taunted before gripping the blond's collar and lifting him up in the air. "Well, I'll show you your place before taking the beautiful bitch that's clinging to your arm…"

SNAP!

He felt a jolt of pain and realized that the blond was back on the ground and his hand was dangling awkwardly, namely bending in the wrong direction.

He collapsed on the ground while gripping tightly on his forearm and screaming in pain. Everyone that had been attracted by the commotion was shocked to see the terrifying blond beat a muscular guy like Saizo in a single move.

Naruto crouched in front of the quivering brown haired boy and _smiled_.

Saizo felt his pants wet as he emptied his bladder from the terror that was gripping his heart.

"This is a warning. Remember this; if you do this again, it's going to be much worse than a broken wrist."

When he saw the bully nod fearfully, he stood up. Without anyone noticing, just before he broke the idiot's wrist, he had put Zetsu in Saizo's sleeve. He left a last glance and smirked internally when he saw a hand made of black mist wave at him from behind the boy's neck.

He then walked off, Moka quickly trailing behind him. When they arrived in an isolated place, the girl finally spoke.

"You do know that he's going to attack you again?"

"Of course, I dealt with enough of these people to know that they won't step down unless you break their body and soul."

He felt her grip on his shoulder tighten. "Naruto, I'm grateful that you protected me but hurting people is wrong. Please try to resolve conflicts peacefully; I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me."

Naruto was silent for a moment, the image of a quiet purple haired girl appearing in his mind, before nodding. Moka smiled happily at that and grabbed his arm before dragging him towards a nearby door leading to the outside.

"Great! Now let's go explore!"

-X-

After a few hours of walking around the school and figuring where the installations were, the pair decided to finish their exploration and return to their dorms. Naruto was a bit surprised by the state of the building but quickly shrugged it off; it wasn't his first time seeing a decrepit house. However, it seemed like Moka found its architecture amazing and filled with character. He shrugged; it wasn't like he was expecting the monsters to have the same artistic state as his. However, nothing a little orange paint couldn't beautify. He smirked, his mind already preparing his next prank.

Since the boys and girls lived in different quarters, Moka and Naruto waved at each other before walking towards their respective building.

Naruto glanced at the key Mikogami had given him. Attached to it was a paper on which was a number written in black bold letters.

 **666**

'Ha ha... who knew 'Glowy Eyes' had a sense of humor?"

He finally found the apartment and when he entered the room, he whistled in appreciation.

It was a nice place, much better than his old apartment back at the Elemental Nations. It was a spacious loft in which he was pleased to find all the necessities. He collapsed on the bed without even bothering to remove his clothes. He sighed in relief. It had been AGES since he last slept on a bed. He recalled the long nights during which he spent his time trying to find a way inside the academy. Trees were all good and all but nothing would beat the pleasant numbness that overcame his senses when enveloped in silk sheets.

He yawned, his body felt heavy and sleepiness was starting to blur his senses but he gritted his teeth in frustration and stood back up, he had stuff to do.

Firstly, he put a seal on a wall that would warn him if anyone entered his room.

He then took from one of his pockets a set of black concealing clothes appeared in a cloud of smoke. After removing his uniform, putting the clothes on, he opened the window and jumped out. He landed on a branch of a nearby tree and after regaining his balance, jumped again in the darkness.

He had a corrupt group to spy on.

* * *

 **Chapter end!**

 **Man, look at how quick I pump out those chapters! I think it was a great idea to make short chapters instead! They are much easier to make! I can't thank you guys enough for the support this story has received so far. I'll try to make this story as enjoyable as possible! I really don't want to disappoint anyone so please don't hate me if I did something wrong. Instead, please leave a review on what you think I could do to make it better or simply your opinion on my story.**

 **Anyway, here are some review responses.**

 **To everyone asking if Naruto will be a bitch when it comes to girls, I'll try my best. Naruto will know about their feelings but won't respond to them until later because his goal is still to return home. However, he won't be clueless so don't worry.**

 **The Sin of Justice: Your reviews are still as long and amazing. I really appreciate the dedication you poured into them and I'm happy to know that I haven't disappointed you! Your concerns about the fact that Naruto is OOC are relevant. I'm still pretty new when it comes to writing fanfiction so it's the first time that someone with high standards has reviewed this story. Since it's only the second chapter, I'll try to make his character as believable as possible. Also, Naruto could've changed during his time in this dimension so I guess it's my excuse. Hehe. As for the bijuu, I need advice, is it too late in my story to introduce them without make any inconsistencies? I really don't know. Finally, I'm glad that you appreciate what I do and I hope that you enjoy reading this story as much I enjoyed writing it.**

 **To finish this, for the reference in the last chapter, the glue was from Nichijou but thank you antishyguy weegee and to Inoobe for trying to guess it. It is funny that you both proposed the same thing.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

****Hello! DarkNutDestroyer here with a new chapter! I am very sorry for my lateness but I had been very busy and sick. Also, I didn't like what I did so I erased it all. I try my best to make this story as enjoyable as possible. Thank you again for the amazing support! I really don't want to disappoint anyone.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!****

* * *

 ** **The Blood Runs Deep into the Ground****

Naruto glanced at the unmoving forms of the sleeping giants. He watched the slow but steady movement of their chests, the sight making him feel strangely at ease. He simply sat there, pondering on his actions before sighing and standing up.

"Don't worry guys… I'll find a way home very soon so hang in, I swear that I'll bring us all back… I swear it…"

Only the sound of running water and the labored breathing of the nine Bijuus answered him.

-X-

Kuyo liked when plans went according to plan.

He liked when his plans were completed flawlessly and punished greatly those who failed. He enjoyed power and yearned for more. His control over the school was absolute. Not even the Headmaster dared to defy him!

Yet, someone did.

He clenched his teeth and his face twisted in a rictus of anger as he witnessed the warehouse. Everywhere he looked, there was only destruction. The building was once used as a storage space for the transactions his group made. Every illegal substance that was sold on the school's black market was stored here before eventually being distributed to the school's dealers. The smuggling was very profitable and gave them the funds needed to maintain their control on the school. The building was protected by powerful wards and several of his subordinates were there to protect the precious merchandise. Yet the attacker had shrugged off the defenses like they were nothing.

The witch who had created the wards had told him that the attacker had torn through the protective spells using only sheer physical power. The massive doors of the main entrance had been torn open, the metal bent like wet cardboard. However, the damage inflicted to the exterior was nothing in comparison to the inside. The guards had been knocked unconscious, their bodies covered with bruises. Kuyo barely cared about his subordinates' wellbeing as they were replaceable. No, the reason of his anger was the absence of the merchandise. Every crate he had bought for the start of the year was gone!

The loss of all those precious products would momentarily freeze and cripple the whole organization. The only reason it was still standing were the funds they received from the marketing of these prohibited products. In his anger, he lashed out at the closest person he could find. The poor subordinate screamed in agony as flames burned him alive.

The others retreated, fearing that the same fate would befall on them. Kuyo ignored them as he finally managed to control his emotions. He left the warehouse and called upon his generals. A meeting was in order to determine the next course of action.

-X-

Naruto… was bored.

That was never a good sign.

The blonde sighed dejectedly while staring at the unconscious boy lying on the hard ground in front of him. He hadn't expected Saizou to attack him again so soon. He did break his wrist after all. Unfortunately, it seemed like monsters were much sturdier than humans as the wrist was as good as new. The imbecile had foolishly thought that attacking from behind would be enough to take him down. He had been rewarded with a vicious uppercut that had sent him to the ground.

"Ouch! You sure did a number on him." Zetsu said as he left the brown haired boy's sleeve.

"Zetsu, I'll be honest with you. I completely forgot you were there." He said with a deadpan.

"Aww… You wound me. What have I have done to deserve such poor treatment?"

"Apart from causing my parents' deaths, the destruction of Konoha and pretty much everything wrong in the Elemental Nations, you are a major-league asshole."

The dark orb chuckled before slithering up the blond's leg and stopping to rest on his shoulder.

"I guess you're right… but I'm am not the only one. You really messed up back at the classroom with your little show of… dominance."

Naruto sighed before rubbing his hair. "As much as I hate it, you're right. I reacted pretty stupidly."

"You bet you did! You're still the immature little brat underneath the cool façade you try to keep. I can still remember you shouting about "becoming Hokage" and how you were going to "beat the crap out of Madara"."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and killer intent started to flood the area. Zetsu's laughs were cut short as he was trying to resist the excruciating pressure threatening to crush him. Suddenly, the invisible force was lifted, leaving Zetsu exhausted.

"Now that we both know who the boss is, let's concentrate on our mission. What did you get from Saizou?"

Zetsu glared at him. "Nothing much unfortunately. It had been ridiculously easy to access his mind. He's an orc, a mixed breed. He's been approached by Mohora, a member of ANTI-THESIS to join but knows nothing about it since he had absolutely no influence in the group. He's pretty much useless for our goals."

Naruto rubbed his chin before nodding. He then roughly grabbed the black orb before shoving him in his pocket. He ignored Zetsu's ramblings about "ungrateful brats" and "slavery" and glanced at the unmoving body one last time before putting his hands in his pockets and walking away from the scene.

As he left the scene, he returned to the dirt path and the students, upon recognizing him, fearfully avoided his path.

' _ _Man, I feel bad for what I did.__ ' He thought before sighing again. ' _ _Guess it's too late to come back. At least they won't try anything on me.__ '

While he was walking, he barely suppressed a yawn. Last night had been hectic and he didn't get much sleep. Luckily, he still had some soldier pills left in one of his scrolls. He had used to wake him up in the morning. He knew that he was going to regret using them later when all of the strain on his body would hit him like a truck at the end of the day but he dismissed those thoughts for later.

He heard rapid footsteps and looked behind to see Moka waving at him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Good morning, Naruto! How was your bed?" she asked.

"Good morning to you too, Moka. I slept very well!" He said, lying through his teeth. He hated lying to his friends but he didn't want Moka to know that he had spent the night outside in the dark destroying buildings belonging to corrupt student groups. "How about you?"

"I slept like a baby! The beds in the dorms are super comfy! They are much better than the ones at the human schools I went to before!" she said. Naruto grinned at her antics before frowned in confusion over what she said.

"Wait, you went to human schools?" he asked and his brows furrowed even further when he saw her stiffen. "Moka… If you don't want to talk about it…"

"It's fine Naruto. It's from the past anyway. When I left my parents' home, they sent to a human school so I could learn how to cohabit with them and hopefully befriend some people. However," Naruto noticed her downcast look. "The humans were horrible. Since I believed in monsters, they labeled me as 'strange' and isolated me! I hate them!"

Naruto stood still. In front of him was a person that had been isolated by other people who thought of her as a monster. Sudden painful memories of his childhood he had thought to have forgotten came back.

 _"_ _ _Monster!"__

 _"_ _ _Demon!"__

 _"_ _ _You killed my family!"__

 _"_ _ _I will destroy Konoha!"__

Naruto stood still as the image of his best friend appeared in his mind. He recalled the black haired boy's eyes filled with madness and anger that will forever haunt him for his failure to save his best friend.

Acting on an impulse, he grabbed Moka by the shoulders before embracing her. The girl blushed uncontrollably from the close physical contact with a boy. "Moka… your hate is understandable but give humans a chance. Trust me, there isn't anybody who understands you more than me."

He took a shaky breath. He didn't want to lose Moka like he lost Sasuke before.

"Humans and monsters are more alike than they think. They live and die, love and hate. Not all humans are evil and not all monsters are good."

"But you're a monster and you're much better than any human I met!" she protested.

"Moka… the world is much more complicated than what you think. I won't pressure or anything but try to at least keep an open mind, okay?" he said before releasing her.

Moka didn't talk for a moment as she digested what the blond said. A voice whispered to distrust the boy and to ignore his words but deep down she knew that Naruto wouldn't want to hurt her in any way.

"Okay…" she muttered.

"Great!" Naruto said before starting to run towards the school. "Now let's go to school before we're late."

"R-right!" Moka said as she hurried to catch up with the running blonde.

-X-

Back at the Elemental nations during the war, he had often relinquished his lost childhood, recalling when he would fool around with Kiba playing and doing pranks all day while dreaming of becoming a great ninja and sleeping during Iruka's lessons. How much would he give to have that time back?

How much did he long for those boring lessons with Iruka when everything in the world was normal, where he didn't have to worry about megalomaniac Uchihas and gods bent on destroying the world?

The saying was true he guessed. You only know what you had when it's gone.

It was strange finding himself in this quiet classroom watching outside the window while listening to the teacher's droning voice in the back ground. It was simply… surreal to say the least. Never had he imagined that he would one day return to school and have a peaceful day.

He sighed in bliss as he rested his head on his folded arms, his mind becoming blank as he let his soul wander down memory lane. He remembered the good old days of team 7, his meeting with Gaara, his training with Ero-sennin, his friends…

Old instincts kicked in and his hand lifted to catch the paper plane that was about to hit the side of his head. He sent an annoyed stare at Moka, who was rubbing her head in embarrassment. He smiled at her attempt to prank him before dropping the plane on his desk and taking out a paper of his own. He knew he would never be able to beat Konan's skill when it came to paper but Sai had taught him the basics of origami back at Konoha. He smiled, recalling the enigmatic boy with the fake smiles. He carefully folded the paper, Sai's instructions coming back to him.

 _'_ _ _Remember, Naruto-kun, that the art of origami is all about precision. One wrong fold of a few millimeters could ruin the entire structure so you must complete it with precision, patience and concentration."__

Unfortunately, he had none of those traits and his first attempts were horrible failures. However, the quiet boy had relented and after a few lessons, he had finally been able to fold a paper in four perfectly.

It was the first time he had seen Sai cry.

But after days of training each day, he had learned the basics and had proudly presented the former ROOT agent a carefully made paper crane.

Naruto furrowed his brows in concentration before finally finishing his task. He used his pen to draw a few seals on the wings and poured a miniscule amount of chakra in them before throwing it in the air. The hawk floated for a second in the air before suddenly, it started to flap its wings in a realistic way.

The seals he had used were extremely basic. It was a simple procession seal whose only use was to use its reserve of chakra to perform a simple Futon Jutsu that kept the paper bird in the air. However, none of the students knew this and they were openly gaping at the moving inanimate object. The bird fluttered for a bit around the classroom before slowing down and landing on Moka's desk. The pink haired girl picked up the fragile paper construction and turned towards the blond, questioning him with her eyes. Naruto only grinned back before focusing on the teacher's voice again, leaving a frustrated girl with too much questions on her friend's identity.

-X-

"How'd you do that?" asked the vampire to the happily eating blonde. It was lunch time and the pair had decided to eat on the roof to enjoy the view.

"Do what?" Naruto asked with a confused face as he made another bowl of smoking ramen appear in a cloud of smoke from his seal.

"THAT! Exactly what you just did! Is it magic?" Moka shouted. It was the same thing he had done to unseal the crate filled with eggs yesterday. "Are you a wizard?"

"YOU'RE A WIZARD, MOKA!" The boy shouted. He then saw the confused look on Moka's face and coughed in his hand embarrassedly. "Never mind. To answer your question, I'm not a wizard or a witch or a monster with magical powers."

Moka frowned before trying again to obtain answers to her questions. "I know I shouldn't ask about your true form with the new rule but I just can't find out what monster you are!"

"Moka, I… I can't tell you… I'm sorry."

Finally, it seemed like Moka was finally tired of Naruto's silence and stomped away in anger. He watched her walk away without stopping. He knew he should've called for her or ran to her to apologize but he couldn't.

' _ _What should I do?' he thought. 'Moka is obviously trying to uncover the truth but I can't tell it since it would mean the end of the contract with Mikogami.'__

Naruto felt trapped. He gazed at the sky before finally taking his decision.

"Moka is better off without me anyway." He said.

"Pathetic." He was surprised to see that the one who talked was Zetsu.

"Are you really the one who had defeated my mother? All I see is a confused little brat who doesn't have his priorities set straight."

"Zetsu…" he glowered in anger but the sentient blob continued.

"Truly, weren't you the one spouting that nonsense about precious people all day? The one who was swearing that he'd save everyone?"

"It's not that simple! I have to return home no matter what! I can't afford to lose my last chance!"

"Irrelevant." Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Since when did you turn your back on your friends? Honestly, I don't give a shit about your friends but what I can't stand is how weak you are! Since when did you let anyone control your fate? Since when did you start giving up and saying that it's life? I can't believe that the one who didn't even gave up to a goddess would submit to a shitty priest head of a shitty school!"

Naruto stared into the blob's eyes before finally grinning. Zetsu returned it with a satisfied smirk.

"It seems like you finally decided. So, what are you going to do?"

"What do you think? I'm breaking the only contract that could potentially bring us back home which could lead us to being forever trapped in this dimension."

"That's the Naruto I know! Let's go blow this joint!" Zetsu said before jumping back into his pocket.

The blonde jumped over the railing of the roof, his mind dead set on finding Moka and setting things straight.

 ** **Chapter end!****

 ** **Well that was chapter 5! I hope you like it! I apologize again for the delay but things have been pretty hectic lately. I hope you understand.****

 ** **However, I need your help! My greatest fear is that this story starts well and ends up as a flaming bag of shit so please tell me what flaws they are, what you think should be refined or modified before it's too late. Please also tell me what the good parts are. In the upcoming chapter is the first fight of the story and I'm super nervous because in the old version, people HATED what I have done so please suggest me courses of action. Any advice on how to write fighting scenes would be greatly appreciated!****

 ** **Thank you!****

 **Now for some shameless advertising, if you are interested by a good Soul Eater and Naruto crossover, please read one of my other stories, Do Not Go Gently into that Good Night, it's really good but isn't very popular so I feel a bit depressed about it.**

 ** **Love it? Hate it? Please review!****


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again to a new chapter of the Blood Runs Deep into the Ground! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the support this story is receiving! It fills me with joy to read what you say about it. Now let's begin, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

 **The Blood Runs Deep into the Ground**

Zetsu was a being filled with envy.

During the hundreds of years he had wandered around the Elemental Nations, he had always been alone. He didn't let loneliness interfere with his mission however. He still had mother to revive and all those pesky flies that lived amongst these lands were nothing to him. They had no future, no identity, and no value. The only thing that he saw in them was their usefulness to help him achieve his goal: to reunite at last with his lost mother.

Yet, he still envied their desire to continue living and the irreplaceable bonds that tied their fates together. He envied the fact that they could rely on each other during even the harshest of times. He envied their weakness... and that envy had slowly turned him into an emotionless monster with the desperate goal to reunite with his only family.

Even Madara, the only person he truly respected was simply a tool for him to use and when the time came when the Uchiha held no value to him, he hadn't hesitated to kill him to fulfil his own selfish goals.

Should he have felt sad? Should he have felt sick for betraying someone who trusted him?

No.

The answer was simple as the man also considered him as a disposable pawn.

Truly, he was one sick monster for all the atrocities he had done… but if he could achieve his goal, nothing would matter anymore.

All the pain he had endured for his mission would be completely worth it once he was reunited with mother again.

Yet, when the two of them merged and their connection was re-established, all he felt was a deep sense of emptiness. He had endured so much… and this was his reward?

He had held back his dark musings and had concentrated on helping Kaguya get rid of the heirs of Hogomoro and Hamura. He figured that happiness would come by itself. The battle had started well in Kaguya's favor. He was convinced that they would be crushed under the power of the one who ate the fruit of the legendary God Tree. Things escalated further until he was separated from his mother and the blasted shinobis had cornered her. He had watched hopelessly as the three teammates performed a combo attack and delivered a devastating blow.

However, he had grown hopeful when he saw her create an unstable portal to send them in another dimension as a last ditch effort to kill them but ultimately failed as the only ones who were sucked in was the blond brat and himself.

They had found themselves in this strange universe with seemingly no way to come back. Strangely, he had no desire to return to his mother. He quickly found the cause. Since he was still merged with his mother, he had lost the major part of his physical form but still possessed a small part of her inside him, therefore fulfilling his desire to return to her since his mind registered his goal as completed as he was still technically merged with her.

He had considered simply dying. He had nowhere to belong and no reason to continue living.

When Naruto had threatened to kill him, he had almost accepted but his hate for the one who had destroyed his careful made plans prevented him from submitting. In a sense, Naruto saved his life,

They had then spent the next months exploring the world, trying to find a way back home. He honestly didn't care about returning home anymore. He was sick and tired of struggling to achieve his goals only to lose everything in the end. All he wanted now was to have as much fun as possible before his physical body whitered.

He deeply envied Naruto who still had a reason to push forward. He envied his joy of living, his thirst of continuing forward, his determination, his bonds...

The blond had everything he wanted.

So when he had seen him contemplate breaking his vow and leave a friend behind, he had snapped.

During the long nights with the snoring of Naruto in the background, he would contemplate if he had done the right choice. He had nothing to gain from doing what he had done but deep down, he knew he did the right thing...

...and the knowledge of this would always make him smirk in the shadows.

-X-

Moka Akashiya felt lost.

Never before had she felt so close to someone… and yet so far.

Naruto was the closest thing she had of a friend and yet, despite all the trust she had for him, he still wouldn't trust her enough to reveal his secret.

She felt betrayed and lost.

She gritted her teeth as she stomped on the ground in frustration. She didn't know what to think of her relationship with the blond. Sighing, she thought about what she did and realized how conflicted Naruto must feel right now. It wasn't right for her to expect others to give all of their secrets only because she did.

She decided to go apologize to him. After all, it was expected for people to hide some things from others. After all, she still hadn't been exactly truthful to him either.

She was surprised when a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder, holding it in a tight vice. She struggled to escape but her assailant was too strong. Finally, she managed to turn her head enough to discern who it was.

Saizou.

"My, why is such a fine lady doing by herself in the middle of the forest? Are you lost..." she saw him look around nervously before turning back his attention to her when he saw that Naruto wasn't there. "...or has your friend abandoned you? Don't worry; I will take care of you..."

She shuddered when she felt his hot breath on her thin neck. She felt like crying. However, the image of a grinning Naruto came to her mind.

' _Naruto... You saved me from loneliness... I won't be a burden!_ ' she thought, determination shinning in her eyes. She noticed that Saizou was busy leering at her body. She swallowed before lifting her foot and slamming it forcefully on the brown haired youth's foot.

Saizou howled in pain and Moka used that opportunity to kick him in the crotch.

At that moment, all the male students suddenly had the urgent impulse to cover their manhood protectively and sent a quick prayer before continuing what they were doing.

-X-

Naruto tensed as he dodged an attack that pulverized the tree he was about to jump from. He twirled in the air before landing gracefully on a nearby tree. He then scanned the area to discern the identity of the unknown assailant.

When it dispersed, the smoke revealed a red haired girl. She was wearing a black Chinese and holding a wooden staff while taking a relaxed stance. The dress was modified as it stopped at her waist but a continued from her back.

He recognized her as Deshiko Deshi, one of the Public Safety Commission's strongest. Her profile was in one of the files Mikogami had given him. She was a Jiang Shi, a Chinese zombie with great physical strength. She also wielded a wooden staff and was usually seen with a group of thugs that she used to intimidate the other students. He hadn't planned to confront one of the group's strongest members so quickly but he would fight if forced. Strangely, her name reminded him of something.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to determine what her intentions were.

"I was informed by one of your classmates that you were strong, incredibly so and that you were threatening the other members of your class. I don't really give a shit if you hurt the others or not. However, I have special orders to put down any wannabe punk that threatens my boss's position. So, sorry but I really need you... to die!"

She jumped into the air and took from her pouch a piece of paper that she put on her forehead. Her figure shinned brightly and her clothes transformed into a set of black and pink concealing clothes. She then brought her left fist behind her and hit powerfully the ground, destroying the landscape and creating deep recesses that stretched from the point of impact. Naruto quickly jumped to more stable ground and dodged another punch aimed at his head.

"Stay still!" she shouted as she continued her furious assault.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he ignored her and decided to quickly finish this fight. He still had to find Moka after all. He put his hand in his pocket, making Deshiko tense.

'What is he going to use?" she thought nervously. She had been warned by the freshman to be wary of the blond. However, she had ignored the warnings, thinking that he had simply exaggerated the facts but the way he had dodged her attacks made her realize how overmatched she was.

After fumbling around in his pocket for a moment, his hand finally grabbed something and came out with… a club? Her eyes widened when she saw him disappear in a blur. She looked frantically around, trying to find the boy. She didn't see him appear behind her with his mace raised.

TWAK!

Pain erupted at the back of her head as stars danced in her vision as she fell to the ground with a heavy thud. She lay there, too stunned to move.

"W-what happened?" she chocked out before her mind became blank.

Naruto put his trusty club back in his pouch and took the knocked out girl in his arms before dropping her near a tree.

' _Well that was easy… Monsters sure are weak_.' He thought. ' _Now that she's dealt with, let's go find Moka._ '

He jumped on a tree again to continue his search, leaving the fallen girl behind.

-X-

Saizou was having a shitty day.

This morning, he had been utterly trashed by the loathsome boy who had stolen Moka from him. He had then missed all the morning classes as he had to go to the infirmary to have his jaw fixed. After that, he had talked to the Public Safety Commission to distract the blond while he went to steal Moka. However, the shy and meek girl, instead of crying out for help or pleading for mercy like all the human girls he had molested before, had kicked him in the balls.

He held his manhood in his hands, trying to ease the horrible pain. When the ache faded enough to become a minor discomfort, he furrowed his brows in anger and quickly stood up, determined to make the little bitch regret his action. He smirked when he saw fear in the pink haired girl's eyes as he started his transformation into his monster form.

He never saw the person standing behind him.

He never saw the fingers approaching his anus at high velocity.

All he knew… was excruciating pain as his world exploded in white.

-X-

" **One Thousand Years of Death**!" Naruto shouted out as Saizou was sent into the distance.

The boy grinned in satisfaction as he witnessed the boy crash into the forest. His attention then turned to the blushing girl standing behind him.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"No, he didn't. I kicked his crotch before he did." She said, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

She saw the blond stiffen before shaking violently. She approached, thinking that he was disappointed in her but was surprised when laughter filled the air. She was hesitant at first before hesitantly joining him.

Finally, the two managed to calm themselves but their faces still betrayed their amusement.

"I can't believe you did that! Moka, I'm so proud of you!"

The girl blushed from the praise. "Thank you..."

The boy's traits softened. "You were very brave for standing up to him. However, I think I owe you an apology."

Moka remembered her earlier outburst back on the school's roof and blushed.

"It's fine Naruto. You don't have to apologize. I was the one at fault for running away."

"No, Moka, you were right. I kept secrets from you despite our friendship and it hurt you. My behavior was unacceptable. I'll tell you the truth."

"Naruto, you don't have to if it hurts you…" she said but the determination in his eyes made her realize that nothing she would say will dissuade him.

"Moka, remember what I told you about humans and monsters being alike?"

"Yes?" she answered, dreading what he was going to reveal to her. She already had a creeping suspicion of what he was going to say.

Naruto took another deep breath before finally confessing. "Moka… I am a human."

He noticed the girl freeze in shock.

"W-What?" She felt like a rug had been pulled under her. Naruto was… a human? Painful memories of her time at the human school came back, haunting her. All this time, the one she thought to be a monster… was one of those that had tormented her? However, something didn't add up.

"How is that possible? If you really are a human, what was that oppressive aura that came out of you yesterday? A human shouldn't be able to do this." She said, refusing to believe his words.

"Moka… I come from a country far away where people can wield a strange energy called… chakra."

"Chakra? What is it?" she said. She had never heard or read about this energy.

He held his palm out and a swirling ball of glowing energy appeared. Moka observed it, entranced by the beauty of it. She tried to touch it but a firm hand grabbed her wrist as the ball disappeared.

"Careful. If you touch it, you may lose your fingers."

"W-What… How?"

Naruto sighed as he scratched his head, trying to recall Sakura's lessons.

"Basically, chakra is a mix of physical and spiritual energy. With it, you have the power to control the elements and accomplish miracles."

Moka's jaw was hanging from the revelation.

"Moka… I know that it is hard to believe but I am a human despite my powers. I am sorry for lying to you. We can stop seeing each other if you want…" He said but his statement was cut short by the pink haired girl.

"No."

"What? But I thought you hated…" he was cut short when the girl hugged his waist.

"Idiot. Do you think that I care? Human or not, you still are my best friend and nothing can change that." She said with determination in her voice.

Naruto chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Why are you so stubborn, Moka? What did I do to deserve such trust?"

"Do you even have to ask? You befriended me without expecting anything in return. You protected me, you showed me how fun it is to hang out with other people, you scolded me when I was stupid and you saved me… Also," she said before he felt her bite his neck. "You do have the most delicious blood I've ever tasted."

Naruto sighed before closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth coming from the body he was holding.

 **Chapter end!**

 **Well, that's it. I know, it's horrible. The fights were disappointing but you can't really expect an awesome fight with a character that got beaten by one kick and one who got clobbered to death with metal bowls. I still have plans for Deshiko and Inner Moka in the later chapters.**

 **Now here are some review responses.**

 **Silver IceRing: Zetsu has a very twisted personality. As you see, there was a glimpse of it at the start of the chapter. There may be more in later chapters. I hope it doesn't seem too unrealistic.**

 **Axcel: I don't think I said that Naruto had lost his regenerative ability. Maybe I'm wrong. However, I'm not sure if he's supposed to still have it. Kurama is extremely weak and only has enough chakra to keep himself alive. Can someone who is knowledgeable about Naruto tell me if he should keep it? That would be appreciated!**

 **Alex M: Thanks for the advice! I didn't use it for this part but I will in the future when Naruto will encounter stronger enemies.**

 **Guest: I don't think the plot is advancing that quickly. It took 6 chapters to simply finish the first arc. Oh well, I'll try to slow it down a little.**

 **I hope I didn't disappoint too much.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! DarkNutDestroyer here. I've got to admit; last chapter was absolute crap. I hope this chapter will redeem it. Thanks again for all the amazing support this story has been receiving!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire, who would've thought?**

* * *

 **The Blood Runs Deep into the Ground**

Saizou groggily opened his eyes. He blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to the blackness that engulfed him.

"W-Where am I?" he whispered, each word hurting his dry throat. He coughed and realized that he was bound to a chair by ropes that were digging into his wrists. He struggled to break the bonds but failed as they were tied too tightly and the material was too resilient. When he tried to transform into his monster form to try and break them by using brute force, he was shocked by a powerful electric surge that burned every cell in his body. His cries of agony echoed in the dark room before finally fading into pitiful whimpers.

Blood pounded in his temples as he waited for the pain to fade. He felt a sticky substance drip down his forehead and realized that it was blood. He started to shake from terror and cried out in a poor attempt to intimidate his kidnapper, if they were here in the first place-it was too dark anyway to discern if there was someone else in the room.

"Who are you? I demand you to release me immediately! My parents are very powerful and will make your life hell if you keep me here!"

He frowned when no one answered. His head dropped, figuring that he was alone. However, he was surprised when a sudden light blinded him and made him close his eyes involuntarily. As he was still recovering from his lost of vision, someone started to talk to him.

"I am terribly sorry for the poor… circumstances of our meeting. Unfortunately, protocols demand us to apply those conditions of imprisonment."

The voice was heavy with sarcasm and mockery and shadows concealed the one who said those words. Saizou's face twisted in anger as he snarled at the unknown man but the stranger seemed unfazed by his little show. He thought and decided to play his little game until he saw an opportunity to escape.

"On what grounds am I being accused? I should let you know that I am a free citizen and I deserve a proper trial!"

"Trial?" the voice chuckled. "There is no justice in the cold unforgiving world you have found yourself in, but I guess I will humor you."

"Transformation into monster form in front of witnesses, attempt assault and rape, bullying…" the voice droned on as Saizou froze. "You've been busy during your first days at school, Mr. Saizou, haven't you?"

Saizou felt cold sweat dripping down his forehead as he realized the trouble he found himself.

"I-I'm innocent! All of those accusations are wrong! You can't do this!" he said but he knew he was only digging his own grave. He had acted stupidly in front of dozens of witnesses and now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

"That's where you're wrong." The voice sent another spasm of chills racing down his spine. "Do you honestly believe that you have rights? What do you believe we live in? A democracy?" The man cackled in glee and his throaty laughs scared him more than what he thought possible.

After a few tense moments of absolute terror, the horrible laughing faded and the room only resonated with the ripple of smothered chuckles. Then, all evidence of amusement disappeared from the man's voice and that… made it even more terrifying.

"Saizou, for your crimes, you are hereby sentenced to an expulsion from Youkai Academy and to be sent back to your community where your local leaders will decided of your fate."

"You won't get away with this! The Headmaster will stop yo-"

Saizou then realized how horribly screwed he was when the man stepped out of the shadows and a cross pendant and yellow eyes shinned in the darkness.

-X-

Naruto suddenly had a nagging feeling that he should be rolling on the ground, laughing like a maniac for no reason but the already growing numbers of odd stares he was receiving for his quiet chuckles were already annoying enough.

Honestly, he hadn't thought that he would have been quick enough to return to school before the end of dinner but he had; so he was now stuck in this class while trying not to fall asleep from the boring math lessons the busty teacher was giving. Moka was sitting next to him as usual and was practically beaming of joy. A small smile wormed its way as he witnessed her obvious glee.

It seemed like he hadn't been subtle enough in his disinterest as a geometrical ruler was thrown towards his head. He really didn't want to deal with this crap for the moment so he crushed the instrument in his hand until he was rewarded with the satisfying sound of broken plastic. The teacher recoiled in shock before taking an intimidating stance. He raised his eyebrow, surprised that she wasn't backing down like everyone else.

Naruto gazed at the woman. She had brown chocolate hair with circular glasses over her eyes. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a wide collar that revealed some of her cleavage and a dark skirt.

She was sexy, gorgeous, irresistible...

Dangerous.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I won't tolerate your ruffian attitude in this class! You are bothering the other students and, if you keep up your unacceptable attitude, I will have to give you a detention!" Naruto considered simply jumping out of the window before sighing and conceding defeat.

"Fine," the students were surprised to hear him say this. They were expecting him to remain stubborn. "I am sorry for my attitude. I will listen your lesson more intently from now on."

"Good, but if your grades drop, you will have to take after-school lessons with me."

Narrowing his eyes, the blond observed the woman while she had her back turned to him. He had noticed the glint in her eye when she said those words; he was going to keep an eye on her.

-X-

Kuyo glanced with cold eyes at the quivering form that was prostrating in front of him and begging him for forgiveness for its failure. Honestly, he didn't actually care since the consequences of her defeat to an arrogant freshman wouldn't affect his grand plans but forgiveness would be a show of weakness to his subordinates. It was primordial that he kept his control on the organization after the recent destruction of the entire supply of black market merchandise. He stayed silent for an entire minute before finally speaking.

"Deshiko," After hearing her name being called out, she gazed up with eyes filled with hope. "For your failure and general incompetence, you are hereby no longer a member of the Public Safety Commission." Gradually as the horrible words came from his mouth, he took great satisfaction in seeing her face falling into despair. "You are expected to return your badge and possessions to the group's administration before you leave."

He punctuated his judgment by turning his back to her and walking away, leaving the other members with their mouth gaping in shock from the revelation of the banishment of one of his generals. They fearfully stepped away from his path and no one dared to shout out in indignation as they knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who dared to question his orders.

The poor girl began to cry and the soul-deep weeping of someone who'd lost everything would forever haunt the witnesses' memories.

-X-

"So, why'd you called me here?" Naruto now found himself in Mikogami's office after having been called to meet him by the school's speakers. He frowned at the man. He was still wary of the priest. While he would never be defeated by someone as weak as him, the headmaster still had cards up his sleeve, he knew it. However, he would play the obedient little dog until the end.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I want to congratulate you for your actions against Saizou. While you didn't directly participate in the operation, you had knocked him unconscious, which had made our task to capture him much easier. Saizou has been expelled from the school and sent back to his home." Mikogami said with a smile that unnerved the blond. "However, it had been brought to my attention that you had revealed your identity as a human to one of your classmates. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Don't worry, I hadn't said anything about our agreement or my position as a spy and secret police. Also, the classmate who I had confessed to is trustworthy and won't say to anyone about my secret. Thus, the contract is still in effect."

Mikogami's eyes gazed at him before he finally laid back on his chair and sighed. "I guess it means that we can forget about breaking the contract," His yellow eyes snapped back on his form, making his body tense. "I have an assignment for you; some of my agents have reported to me of a succubus seducing a great number of boys, distracting them from their studies and causing general unrest amongst the school population. I want you to find her and convince her to stop her actions immediately. If she doesn't comply, you are permitted to use… physical persuasion. However, since she hadn't broken any school rules, we cannot arrest her and send her away so you will have to deal with it by yourself. You are dismissed."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and walked out of the room. When the doors close behind him, Mikogami rubbed his chin and thought, plots already forming in his head. ' _Chakra, huh? I must investigate. Knowledge of it could help me in the future…'_

He rested his head on his folded arms and mused on his next course of action. The pieces of the chessboard were coming into position and it wouldn't be long before he could call checkmate and end this game of conquest.

-X-

Naruto frowned as he exited the room.

Mikogami was plotting something behind his back, he knew it. However, he hadn't acted yet as he hadn't noticed any unusual activity on the school's grounds. He knew better than to grow lax despite his overwhelming power. He could still be sealed and they were creatures in this dimension powerful enough to represent a threat.

As he walked down the stairs that lead to the bottom floor, he noticed that the corridors were empty as it was the end of the day and all the students have returned to their dorms. The sun was down; the afterglow of sunset lingered on the horizon. He yawned and stretched his limbs before opening the front doors and stepping outside.

The long trek back to his apartment was long and exhausting as the stress of his body finally caught up on him. He had already told Moka that he would leave school later so she should already be at her apartement.

He felt something move in his pocket and Zetsu came out.

"Mikogami's plotting something. He's eventually going to try something to capture you." It wasn't a question, but a statement, as if it were inevitable.

Naruto sighed as he recalled the recent events that happened the last few days. While it had become much more complicated, he still had found a friend, which was nice. "I will deal with it when the time comes. However, I will neither be crushed nor defeated. I have beaten a god, haven't I? Don't worry, I already promised you that we'd return home and Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his promises."

Zetsu snorted from the corny sentence but said nothing. He simply rested on the blond's shoulder and enjoyed the view.

Finally, the black orb spoke again. "Do you think revealing the knowledge of chakra to Moka was a good idea? You know as I do that Mikogami had heard what you said."

"Let him know, I don't especially care. Chakra doesn't exist in this world and he'll never be able to grasp how it works. Also, I have yet to experiment on a live subject and I'm interested to know if Moka could use it."

Zetsu hummed in thought before a sadistic smile worked its way across his face and into his eyes. "How about building an army of chakra wielding monsters? With it, we could conquer the worl-"

Naruto simply slapped him on the back of the head and the one who plundged an entire world into a war pouted at him.

"Asshole."

"Jerk."

They huffed and turned the other way, neither noticing the faint smile the other had.

* * *

 **Chapter end!**

 **I've got to say, I really poured a lot of effort into this chapter and I hope it will be enjoyed. I already have plans for later chapters but you can always suggest things you think would be cool or clever. Some of you have said that the chapters are short. I'm sorry but I have writing short chapters much easier than writing long ones that take FOREVER to finish. That way, I can update as frequently as possible!**

 **Thanks again for everyone who reviewed and supported this story! I really appreciate it! Thanks also to those that gave advices on Naruto's healing ability. I have decided to give it to him but it won't be as strong. I think it's a nice compromise.**

 **Here are review responses:**

 **megatronus89: I have plans for Zetsu. He's weaker than before so he can't possess entirely someone like he did with Obito. However, he can read their memories when they are sleeping or unconscious. His role will become clear in the future. :D**

 **Banjo the Fox: I'm glad to hear that my writing has improved! However, they won't be any Tsukune bashing because… he won't appear in this story. Seriously, I'm pretty neutral towards the guy. I don't hate him but I don't love him either so he simply won't come to the school. Sorry if you came to this story for this.**

 **Well that wraps it up! See you next time!**

 **Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! DarkNutDestroyer here with a new chapter! Before we start, I just want to thank everyone supporting this story as it has recently reached 100 reviews! Thank you so much! I consider it as an amazing achievement for someone as new to fanfiction as me! Now that's over, let's begin, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire, who would've thought?**

* * *

 **The Blood Runs Deep into the Ground**

Moonlight shinned through the curtained window of the office as a figure covered in dark clothing sneaked silently into the room. Piercing blue eyes shinned in the darkness as the person approached a door. He reached for the doorknob but realized that it was locked. He cursed under his breath before taking out metal tools from his pouch. After fumbling with the lock for a few seconds, the door finally opened and the shadow deactivated all the traps before passing through it before carefully closing it behind him.

Inside the dark room were rows of storage files that contained detailed information on every student that had ever been in this school since its founding. However, he ignored them and continued on before finally finding the thing he was looking for. It was a safe locked with powerful seals but they offered little resistance to his abundant knowledge of them. After deactivating the locks, he opened it and took out multiple documents. He lit up a nearby candle to give him enough light as he sit on a nearby desk to read them through.

Progressively, as he read through the files, a look of rage slowly deformed his face. His ear twitched when the sound of footsteps resonated into the room, signalling the arrival of the Headmaster. When the priest finally burst into the room, he was only greeted with an empty room and the lingering wind signalling the recent dispelling of a shadow clone.

-X-

Naruto roared in anger as he destroyed yet another tree in anger when he received the memories of his clone he had sent to investigate in Mikogami's private archives.

Desolation surrounded the blond as he attacked in a flurry of punches and kicks a nearby boulder. Burning trees and rocks broken to rubble lay on the scorched ground, testament of the rage clouding the boy's senses.

When the stone slab finally broke in two, he clawed his head in frustration and tried to clear his thoughts from the anger already consuming any semblance of rationality he still had.

Mikogami had sacrificed an innocent's life in his quest for peace between humans and monsters and when the plan failed, he had thrown the boy like disposable trash and started the process all over again. The brown haired he had foolishly thought to have only been accepted to the school due to an error was supposed to be the next sacrifice to his twisted plans. Who knew what horrible things could have happened to the poor boy if he hadn't unintentionally saved him?

He hadn't been able to save him! The same horrible fate that he had suffered back at the Elemental Nations had been given to an innocent because he HADN'T BEEN THERE!

He had never felt so helpless in his life. He had worked so hard during all those years and became powerful enough to stop a god but he couldn't even save a single boy?

Mikogami has also lied about his ignorance of the identity of the leader of ANTI-THESIS. His name was Hokuto Kaneshiro and also the other human accepted in this school. The priest already knew about him but wanted Naruto to search fruitlessly for a nonexistent enemy by giving him false leads.

He wanted to burn this school to the ground. If the price for peace was the life of innocents, why did it still exist? Raw power started to course in his veins as he felt Hogomoro's chakra starting to be mixed with his own, making the already immense pool of power grow even stronger.

It would be easy; no one in the school could stop him in his sage mode if he decided to go on a mad rampage to destroy everything in his way. He could even conquer this world if he so inclined. The caged beast of unrestrained hatred for the world he thought to have subdued during the war back at the Elemental Nations was now running amok in his core, trashing around, and eager to be unleashed.

However, he gritted his teeth and the burning fury diminished until it only became cold clarity. Burning this school to the ground and killing Mikogami would only cost the lives of other innocent lives and, despite all its flaws, the building was still a statement of the will for peace of certain monsters.

' _Still,_ ' he thought with cold determination. ' _Mikogami will die at my hands_.'

It was a promise and Naruto Uzumaki always respected his word.

-X-

Where was the idiot?

She had searched all around the school to find the stupid blond for hours but there was no trace of is presence. If what she heard from other students was right, he hadn't attended classes. She had even visited his dorm for God's sake!

It was empty though so he couldn't be sick or pretending to be to skip school. All that left was the forest and the sea of blood. She severely doubted that the idiot would want to take a dip in the disgusting metallic waters and she couldn't see why he would want to waste his time among dead trees. After all, Youkai Academy wasn't known for its beautiful panoramas.

She angrily bit down on her dumpling she stole from a poor loser as she started to think on what to do. She lost everything yesterday because of the blond. All of her power, all of her influence… There were all gone.

Just this morning, stupid dumbasses thought that she was weak because she lost to the idiot had tried to teach her a lesson for her past actions but she had beaten their asses with her staff. After this, no one dared to come near her, which was fine with her.

She honestly didn't know what to do anymore. She was just an ordinary student now. One thing she was sure of was all of this was the blond's fault! She was going to beat the crap out of him the next time she saw him! He couldn't run forever! She chuckled as she continued to muse over what horrible things she was going to do to him once she beat the crap out of him.

-X-

Naruto sneezed before wiping his nose and continuing his task of cleaning the mess he made. He felt a bit bad for the damage he had done to the forest so he had used a fraction of the Six Paths Sage Chakra to restore the vitality of the dying trees. He hadn't expected them to absorb the energy like a sponge. The end result was a luxurious forest that was slowly replacing the dying one. He estimated that the entire forest would be restored in a few days by the speed it was growing.

He grunted as he picked another burned log. The trees he had partially burned were starting to get in the way of the others so he decided to bring them to the incinerator to also get rid of the evidence.

When he finally stumbled on the clearing in which the burner was supposed to be, he was surprised to see a girl collapsed on the ground and calling for help.

He dropped the half dozen of trees he was carrying on the ground and ran to see if she needed help. As he came closer, he noticed that she had an unusual hair color of ocean blue and was wearing a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checked skirt. She seemed to have difficulty breathing and her face was flush.

"Hey! Are you alright?" he asked as he crouched next, lessons Sakura had given him in basic healing. He frowned when he saw no stain of blood. Perhaps it was an internal injury?

As he was busy checking for injuries, he never noticed a predatory smile cross her face as she licked her lips before reverting back to her helpless expression. "I… I just suddenly felt ill and fell down… " She mentally patted herself on the back for her perfect acting skills.

"Hum…" She noticed his sudden change of behavior. His eyes seemed more piercing and serious. "It doesn't seem like you have any wound. Hold on, I'm going to take you to the infirmary to have you checked up."

"Wah-?" she barely let out a confused shout when he suddenly picked her up in his arms and ran towards the school. She nuzzled her head to his chest instinctively but was surprised to relish the feeling of his muscular torso and the strong arms holding her and shielding her from the winds. She didn't know why but she had never felt so… safe. She felt like nothing could ever harm her.

She stayed silent as the mysterious boy continued to carry her. She almost groaned when he stopped as they arrived at their destination. He opened the sliding door with his foot and entered the room. However, the nurse was nowhere to be seen so he gently lowered her to one of the beds in an upright position and made sure that she was in a good position.

"Do you feel comfortable? Is there something else you need?" She felt her cheeks start to burn from all the care he was giving her. She was starting to feel bad for making the boy worry over her fake illness. She bit her lip from the guilt that was plaguing her mind. "Hum… I'm sorry, I…"

However, she was interrupted by the arrival of the nurse that immediately questioned the blond. When the blond finished briefing her of what happened, the nurse dismissed him. The blond sent one last wave before exiting the room. She watched him disappear as the nurse started to take her vitals.

She rested her head on the pillow and thought about what to do. She had originally only planned to seduce the boy and turn him into another one of her mindless puppets. However, the warm feeling that radiated from him made her change her mind. He has proven himself to be much more valuable than she anticipated.

' _Naruto Uzumaki… You will be mine._ ' She thought as she chuckled softly, already imagining him in her grasp.

-X-

Naruto sneezed for the second time of the day and wondered what happened to his supposedly "Godly Vitality" his Uzumaki blood should have given him before turning back towards the student angrily stomping towards him. His eyebrows rose when he recognized her as the zombie who attacked him yesterday. However, he noticed that she was no longer wearing the Public Safety Commission's uniform, instead wearing the school's regular clothes. He had to admit that they suited her.

Also, despite being in the school building, she wasn't accompanied by her usual escort of thugs that she would use as intimidation to scare off any student that was getting too cocky and to show the strength of the organization. The rumors about her banishment from the group that were circulating around the school must have been true.

Her face showed her anger and he felt mildly intimidated when he saw her take out a metal bat and grin at him with satisfaction as she patted the blunt weapon against her open palm. He quickly turned on his heel and started to run away in a mad rush out of the school.

"HEY ASSHOLE! COME BACK HERE!" she shouted before pursuing him. She dashed forward while swinging the bat at anyone that stood in her way. She continued to run, blind to her surroundings as her mind was only focused on her fleeing target. Finally, after a few minutes, she managed to corner him at the cliff edge that overlooked the ocean of blood.

She grinned in victory. She finally had him at her grasp! He had nowhere to go and no one was there to witness her act. Her grip on the weapon tightened until her knuckles turned white. "Finally, we can have a rematch! I'm going to defeat and prove to Kuyo and everyone that I'm still the strongest!" she shouted excitedly.

However, she frowned when she saw him simply gaze at her with a bored expression, like she was a bother, like she was a **nuisance**.

Blood pounded at her temples as she felt rage tearing at her lungs, plucking at her nerves until she wanted to beat the boy up until he begged her for death.

"Tell me," he suddenly asked. "do you respect Kuyo?" She lifted an eyebrow from the abrupt question but decided to humor him.

"Of course! He's the strongest! No one can defeat him!" The first time she met him, she had immediately recognized his position as the dominant male of the school. Everyone feared him so it was natural for him to join him, to be part of the winners.

"I think you didn't understand." He spoke in a monotonous voice. "I didn't ask if he was the strongest, but if his achievements make you proud of standing next to him. Do you consider him as your equal? Do you trust him?" THAT made her think. She pondered on the question as she recalled her earlier memories. Kuyo was the strongest; that was undeniable. However, did she respect him?

No.

She only followed him because he had the power to change the world and shape it at his image. She, who was despised because she was a human before, desired this power as well so she joined his group in hopes of obtaining this power too. However, she hated the atmosphere of public distrust that reigned in the organization. There was no sense of camaraderie; you always had to watch your back or someone would stab you in the back if you weren't careful enough. She betrayed her fair share of people as well to attain her previous position as general.

"Why does it even matter?" she spat at him, realizing that her question had made her doubt herself and she hated to feel weak, even for an instant.

"I learned of your recent… dismissal." She snarled at him but he continued to talk, unperturbed by her show of anger. "Do you wish to return to Kuyo?"

"Of course! Why should I want to be weak! All those in the school obey us! Why would I want to become like them?" The mere concept of becoming a regular student made her feel sick. Also, she knew that her ex-colleagues will soon take advantage of the situation to fill the power gap created by her absence so she had to take her position back before it was too late.

Naruto continued to stare at her with cold eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul. "Don't you realize? Kuyo hadn't dismissed you because you were weak, but because you were a nuisance to his plans." He said flatly.

"Shut up!" she shouted as she lunged at him, ready to wipe that stare from his face. However, the blond simply grabbed it before punching her in the gut and sending her in the air. She hit the ground with a heavy thud and she grunted from the shock. She tried to stand up again but the blond was quick and grabbed her before holding her over the edge of the cliff. She looked down and saw crimson waves crash into sharp dark stones that gleamed in the sunlight with a threatening shine. She gulped and looked back at the man that literally had her life in his hand.

"I have an offer for you." She blinked, wondering why he hadn't dropped her already and was proposing her a deal. "You're smart, aren't you, Deshiko? You must have realized the damage Kuyo's actions have inflicted on the school and the students. I know that you don't care about any of it. However, I have a mission to restore the building to its previous state. The fact that you were an old member makes you valuable to me. Thus, this is my proposition: I want you to help me destroy Kuyo and his organization."

She felt her eyes widen when he revealed his intention and mused over what he said before deciding to test the waters. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to trick her. She had to be cautious around him or she'd lose everything.

"What do I win from this?" she asked.

"If you help me," he said. "I will make you the next leader of the new Public Safety Commission I will create and I will train you to make you strong enough to surpass even Kuyo."

Deshiko pondered on his offer. The deal was attractive. The blond was extremely strong and if he could reveal to her the secret of his strength, she would never feel weak again. Also, she knew that her quest to regain her lost position was futile. Kuyo didn't back down in his decisions. Finally, she just really wanted to take revenge on what he had done to her.

"Deal." She said and the blond dropped her back on the ground. She regained her breath and looked up to see his outstretched hand. She ignored it and stood up by herself before patting her clothes to get rid of the dirt that stained it. She then put her hands on her hips and glared at him in defiance. "So, what do we do first?"

The sadistic smile that appeared on his face made her gulp nervously.

"Nothing much. We're simply going to blow up the organization's headquarters."

* * *

 **Chapter end!**

 **Another chapter done! I hope you like it! The story is starting to differ from the manga and anime. Don't forget to submit ideas and giving advices to make this story better!**

 **Here are some review responses:**

 **YuukiAsuna-chan: I know this but I have plans for the future. You'll see them in time.**

 **Guest: Don't worry. I still have plenty of ideas for the future. **

**Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! DarkNutDestroyer here with a new chapter!I am still amazed by the amount of support this story is receiving and I thank you for it! However, the chapters will start to take longer to write because the story is starting to differ from canon but I will still continue to update as quickly as possible! Now that's done, let's begin, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire, who would've thought?**

* * *

 **The Blood Runs Deep into the Ground**

Deshiko sat on a nearby gravestone as she mused on the deal she had just made with the blond that supposedly wanted to destroy the Public Safety Commission and install her as the new leader. She had just left him after he had told her that he would contact her afterwards when he would have finished his preparations.

After Naruto had made her realize the problems the organization, she regarded Kuyo's actions from a new perspective. The only reason why the school hadn't collapsed yet was because of Kuyo's influence. He had enough power to prevent anyone from committing something too... drastic.

Anyone that threatened his position of power would be destroyed by one of his subordinates. However, if you kept a low profile and didn't piss off the wrong people, you could get away with about anything. About each week, they found the corpse of a random student in the woods, either because of a personal vendetta or sustenance for the murderer.

Kuyo was smart and knew that his own men would betray him one day, which was why he installed the Denunciation Program, inspired by the Nazis. If you saw someone acting suspiciously, you could denounce them to an upperclassman that would deal with the threat. Depending on the amount of danger the student represented, you could be rewarded immensely. After the installation of the program, they had repressed four groups that planned on assassinating him and taking his place. Needless to say, after being captured, their bodies were never found again.

This created the atmosphere of unease and distrust that she hated. No one could work together to get rid of Kuyo if they constantly had to check each other's for spies.

He had explained to her that the only way to overthrown him without messing with the system would be with the help of a third-party. He told her that he had enough power to beat him but most of all, Kuyo didn't know about how dangerous he was. If they planned this well, they could take control of the whole group if they dealt with its leader without his subordinates noticing.

The only problem would be that no one would accept working under a newbie, which was why he had proposed her this deal. If he gave the credit of Kuyo's defeat to one of his most feared generals, people would hesitate to try anything against her. The fact that he had banished her a few days would make the coup more believable.

She couldn't believe that the blond had planned this so far ahead, which made him even more frightening, if that was possible.

She sighed and wondered in what trouble she had found herself. She shook her head and stood up before stretching her sore limbs. She stared one last time at the direction the blond had gone and started her long trek back to her dorm.

She dealt with enough shit for today.

-X-

Unfortunately for the aforementioned blond, he still had school to attend. He had originally planned to contact his suppliers to obtain the explosives he needed but had to change his plans after he had been spotted by one of the teachers that had been walking around the outskirts of the school. The man had scolded him for skipping classes and had forced him back in the classroom where he had to apologize to Shizuka Nekonome, his homeroom teacher. She was… strange to say the least. Her sandy blonde hair was shaped as cat ears and a tail poked out from her short skirt. She was also very chipper and smiled often. Despite her many antics, she was competent and most of all, she genually wanted humans and monsters to coexist, which not everyone seemed to agree with. She still feared him from his outburst and he felt bad every time he saw her flinch away. He made a note to apologize to her some time in the future.

He had also apologized profusely to Moka for missing all morning classes. She had eventually pardoned him and they were now acting like nothing happened.

The lessons continued once he was seated but hee was only listening with a light ear, too engrossed in his plotting. However, his interest was suddenly roused when he saw the teacher starting to hand out sheets of paper to the students. When he got his own, his eyebrows rose when he read its content.

"Clubs?" he muttered to himself. "What's that?"

It seemed like Moka had heard him as she turned her head towards him.

"You don't know about clubs?" she asked. "You have never heard about it?"

"No, they weren't anything like that from where I came from." He answered honestly.

"Well, clubs are groups where people with similar hobbies can gather and practice it together. They are very fun!" she said happily before she suddenly looked depressed. "I was in a club once before… it happened."

He frowned and quickly made up his mind. "Don't worry! We can go to the same club if you'd like." He proposed, bitter memories of his isolation at school back at Konoha coming back to his mind.

Moka's expression immediately brightened and she gave him a shy smile that he returned.

The teacher then began explaining about the school's system and how they had to join one as a hobby would be a useful way to integrate human society. Naruto honestly didn't find any flaw in this and decided to join one that would peak his interest.

The bell rang and all the students began to leave the room to search for a club as the teacher tried to convince them to join her own. He felt bad when he saw her cat ears fall in disappointment after no one came to see her. However, before he could say anything, Moka started to tug on his sleeve impatiently and drag him out of the room.

The pair soon joined a gathering of students that were quickly filling the halls. He noticed stalls installed on the sides in which excited members were loudly calling out to the students to attract their attention. Brightly colored banners hung from the ceiling and several posters had been placed on the walls. Some clubs were honestly weird like the Phantom Photography club, the Chemistry club, the Acupuncture club and the Mommy club. He had to quickly drag Moka away when he noticed its members gazing at her lecherously.

Apart from that, he took great enjoyment from the festive atmosphere that had filled the school. It had been too long since he had been surrounded by people of his own age after all these years of wandering around the world alone with Zetsu.

He was surprised when his arm was suddenly grabbed from the side. He instinctively reached for his hidden knife and calmly observed the one currently enveloping his arm in a set of voluptuous breasts.

She had turquoise colored hair along with having fair skin and yellow colored eyes that shinned with a mischievous glint. She was also only wearing a pair of bikinis and a towel that circled her waist while still revealing delicate legs. She was smiling brightly at him and her grip tightened.

"I'm the swimming club captain, Tamao Ichinose! Why don't you join us?" she chirped happily.

Naruto mused on it before turning to a visibly uncomfortable Moka. "How about this?" he asked.

"Uhm… sorry but I really dislike water… You can go join it if you like." Naruto mentally smacked himself for his lack of tact. He had completely forgotten that vampires were harmed by water.

"No problem! Let's just find another one, shall we?" Moka smiled at him. He politely declined the captain's offer before they left the premises. Tamao seemed angry for his refusal but didn't insist, which he was grateful for.

After a few hours of fruitless searching, they decided to rest under the shadow of a tree and took out their lunches. Moka observed curiously as the blond repeated the same ritual and a steaming cup of noodles appeared in a cloud of smoke.

She stared oddly at the apparent complete violation of the Law of Conservation of Mass-Energy before shrugging and continuing to drink from her tomato juice can.

She suddenly stopped and grinned mischievously at the boy currently gazing at the sky. She waited for him to finish his meal and jumped on him. He let out a startled cry and she took advantage from his surprise by sinking her fangs into his neck. She let out a heavy moan of satisfaction as she felt the crimson liquid flow down her throat. It had been too long since she last drank his blood!

She never knew how close she had been to dying as the blonde barely restrained from plunging his knife into her back instinctively. He sighed in relief and put back the weapon into his pouch, mentally making a note to restrain himself from killing his best friend.

He forced his body to relax and simply enjoyed the feeling of warmth from the close contact with the girl. After a few minutes of tranquility, Moka finally finished her feeding and he felt her teeth retracting as his skin regenerated. Her hunger and thirst having been satisfied, she had a content expression on her face as she licked the last remaining droplets of blood on her lips.

"I thought I told you to warn me before doing this again?" he asked. However, no trace of anger was heard in his voice, only annoyance.

Moka at least had the decency to blush as she rubbed the back of her head. "It has been too long since I last drank blood and I thought that it would have been funny to surprise you."

Naruto simply shook his head and summoned a second bowl of ramen. However, as he was about to take a bite, he stopped when he heard someone call out his name. He lifted his head and saw who it was.

She was the girl he had helped yesterday. He then realized that he didn't even know her name. He watched her approach with curiosity and admired for an instant the bouncing of her breasts as she ran.

Finally, she stopped in front of him and took a confident stance. However, when she saw Moka standing behind him, he noticed a tinge of annoyance in her eyes before they settled back on him.

"Hi!" she said, "I was walking around and I saw you eating. I figured I'd come and thank you for yesterday."

"It was no problem. However, I don't think I know your name. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." He followed the statement by presenting his hand.

She quickly grabbed it and shook it. "Nice to meet you too! My name is Kurumu Kurono!"

She then released her hold on his hand and bended forward, showing her cleavage. "After you saved me yesterday, I really wanted to know more about you. How about you come with me and we can talk about you in detail over a nice bowl of ramen?"

She mentally smirked when she saw him hesitate. She had studied beforehand the blond's behavior and habits and it was clearly showing that her sources were reliable judging by the lingering gaze on her breast and the desire in his eyes when she mentioned his favourite food.

'Now for the killing blow." She thought when she saw him about to refuse.

"Pretty please?" she asked with the most adorable expression she could muster while she grabbed his arm and enveloped it in her warm bosom.

It seemed like it did the trick. He sighed and turned to the pink haired wench that had stolen her slaves. She was already relishin her victory and the betrayed look on her face when the blond would abandon her.

"Hey Moka, wanna come with us?"

"Sure!" she replied. It took a few seconds for the realization to sink in and when it did…

"W-Wait!" Unfortunately, the pair was already walking to the cafeteria and she ran to keep up with them. She was about to protest but froze when she saw him look at her. She had a sudden feeling that if she finished her sentence, she would lose him forever. "How about we split the bill?"

The blond smiled. "Of course! It was my intention anyway." She stood there and gritted her teeth in anger, her fists tightening until her knuckles turned white. She then breathed out and calmed her nerves. Naruto would become hers eventually. All she had to do was to be patient and things would eventually turn to her favor.

-X-

"So, how did you two meet?" asked Moka with sickly sweet voice that betrayed her hidden anger. Naruto gulped when he saw her narrowed eyes that were glaring at him.

"You see… uh… this morning…" he started.

"I thought you said you were sick!" she snapped at him. He winced and tried to find a reason for his absence. Then his eyes fell on Kurumu who was sitting across the table.

"I was helping her!" he said, happy to have found a plausible excuse. "She was collapsed on the ground and needed medical help so I carried her to the infirmary!"

Moka seemed dubious and her eyes turned to the mentioned girl. "Is it true?" she asked.

"Yes, I was in great need and he carried me by himself to the infirmary without hesitating!"

Her statement seemed to calm her significantly, showed when she continued her meall. Naruto slumped in relief that Moka had dropped the subject. He really didn't want her to learn about his secret meeting with Deshiko. He was about to start eating too but paused when his eyes fell on Kurumu.

"So," he asked Kurumu. "You have left the infirmary quite quickly, how are you feeling?."

"The nurse gave me some iron supplements," She lied expertly. "She said that I had slight anemia before letting me go after I told her that I stopped feeling dizzy." The truth was that she had been kicked out after the nurse realized that she had no health problem whatsoever. "How about you tell me more about yourself? I'm dying to know more about my rescuer!"

Naruto then proceeded to start talking about his interests to the girl. He didn't swe the sly smile that slowly appeared on her face as she was simply content on watching him talk. Unbeknownst to the chatting pair, the can Moka was holding was slowly getting crushed. She didn't know why, but she felt like that girl that Naruto had rescued shouldn't be getting so close to him.

When he finished, his eyes turned back to his noodles, Naruto paused when he found a paper in his noodles. He narrowed his eyes and looked around before they went back to the message. It seemed like it had been enchanted to avoid being drenched. He folded it open discretely and read its content while carefully hiding it from the girls view.

NEW ASSIGNMENT

MERMAIDS HAVE GONE ROGUE AT THE POOL AND ARE ATTACKING STUDENTS. NEUTRALIZE THEM IMMEDIATELY.

-M

It was clear that the sender was Mikogami. He glanced back at the girls and sighed in relief when he saw that they hadn't noticed anything. He quickly created a smokeless shadow clone and turned invisible with the _Meisaigakure no Jutsu_ as the doppleganger replaced him. However, his eyes widened in horror when he witnessed the chakra construct starting to eat his precious ramen. A lone tear fell as he ran to the exit.

-X-

When he arrived at his destination, he immediately started to analyse the situation. The club members had indeed turned into their monster forms. Their legs have disappeared and became fish tails and their mouths have split open in gruesome ways, revealing rows of sharp teeth. They were biting male students they had presumably dragged in the water and it seemed like they were sucking out their victims' life force, demonstrated when their faces lost all sign of youthfulness.

He quickly went to work by running on the water and snatching the boys up from the water. The mermaids grabbed frantically the air, searching for invisible ankles, but failed when he jumped powerfully in the air and landing on the shore. He dropped them roughly on the ground and went back. After a few trips back and forth, he successfully retrieved all the boys. Everyone was openly gaping as they had apparently just seemingly witnessed a ghost yank people out of the water. The victims realized that they were still in danger and quickly ran to the nearest exit.

The club members were screaming in outrage when they realized that someone had stolen their food. Their leader- that he recognized as Tamao Ichinose- was ordering the club members to dive underwater as they would be shielded from any attacks and they would be able to see anyone- invisible or not- entering it. She also gave orders to swim in an eight pattern to avoid gathering in a cluster.

Naruto cursed as he had planned to dispatch all of them if they stayed together. He searched through his memories, trying to find a way to deal with this problem. He stopped when he felt something move in his pocket. Zetsu jumped out and landed on his shoulder.

"I see you're in quite a pickle. Fortunately, I know exactly what you need. Follow my instructions."

-X-

Tamao was swimming as fast as she could and tried to think of a way to deal with the invisible threat. If they did it fast enough, she could also kill any escapees before they told anyone of their actions. However, she suddenly had to struggle as she felt current starting to pull her. Her eyes widened when she saw a whirlpool forming in the center of the pool. She tried to escape but the pull was too strong and she was dragged towards the source.

Naruto watched, amazed by the technique Zetsu had taught him.

" _ **Suiton: Daibakuryū no Jutsu**_ _is a technique that consists of mixing a source of water with chakra. The user can then create whirlpools of differentiating sizes to drown its opponents. Of course, you can't do that_ _since they can breathe underwater so you must follow it with…_ "

" **Suiton: Gekiryūdan!** " he shouted as he performed one of Mei's signature techniques. The mermaids, having been pulled together by the powerful currents were sent flying upwards by a powerful vortex of water. He watched with satisfaction as they roughly hit the floor, knocking them unconscious. He wasn't afraid about their health. He had confronted enough monsters to know that their physical resilience was insane. He then approached the unmoving bodies and nodded when he saw that they were out cold. After making sure that he hadn't left any trace behind, he left the area, already knowing that the Headmaster's agents were going to deal with them.

After walking for a few minutes, he finally found Moka and Kurumu with his clone near his class. He waved at it and motioned him to come. The clone told something to the two girls before running to his location.

He quickly punched it in the face, dispelling it. He groaned when he recalled what happened. Despite his clone's valiant efforts, they still hadn't found a proper club to enter. Kurumu had insisted on joining the same club and the two girls couldn't stop fighting about which one to choose. Since their tastes and hobbies were so different, one would always refuse the other's proposition.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and came out of his hiding place. However, he noticed that the two girls had stopped their usual bickering and were now talking to Nekonome. He approached, curious to know what was happening.

"What's up?" he asked. The three stopped their discussion and turned towards him. The teacher seemed surprised of his arrival and he realized that she was afraid.

"Naruto! We were just talking with the teacher about joining her club!" He noticed Nekonome starting to chuckle nervously and slowly backing away upon his arrival. He frowned and decided that something had to be done.

"Teacher," he said while bowing to her. "I am terribly sorry for my deplorable actions I committed the first day at school. I hope you can forgive me."

Time seemed to stand still for a moment before the teacher spoke again. "You are forgiven. All I ask you is to also apologize to your fellow classmates."

He looked up and saw her smiling warmly at him. He straightened himself up. "Thank you for giving me a second chance. Also, we were talking about joining your club…" he dragged on.

"Of course! I am the Newspaper club advisor! The club consists on publishing the school's newspaper. How about it? Are you interested?"

Naruto pondered on that. The control of the school press could be immensely useful to him. Not only would he be able to modify information to turn public opinion in his favor, he could also denounce those that commit crimes in the school, making it a better place to live in.

"Of course we'll join!"

Upon his outburst, the two dubious girls immediately accepted at the same time.

"I'll join/Me too!" they cried out before glaring at each other. Naruto shook his head at the girls' antics. The teacher, however, seemed ecstatic to know that her club wouldn't shut down.

"The club's first meeting will take place tomorrow! Make sure to be there!"

* * *

 **Chapter end!**

 **That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it!**

 **Now here's an omake!**

Dr. Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones, Jr. clutched at the golden artifact that he had just retrieved from its resting place. He had just barely managed to pass through several deadly traps and was now walking down a decrepit corridor when a sudden rumbling sound made him look behind him. His eyes widened in horror when he realized that a massive boulder was rolling at horrifying speed down the tight passage, crushing beneath it the bones of the last unfortunate soul who had ventured here.

He grabbed his hat that he had dropped on the ground and proceeded to run for his life. After a few seconds, he turned a corner and came into a dead-end. He looked behind frantically, trying to see if he had enough time to return but the boulder already blocked the passage and was now approaching rapidly. He pressed his body on the stone wall and closed his eyes, praying for any god to save him.

"Rasengan!" The cry startled him and he opened his eyes fast enough to witness a blonde individual obliterating the giant stone into rubble. The boy then dusted himself before turning to him. He noticed that the boy was what appeared to be a brown travelling cloak that stretched to his ankles and sandals. However, his most peculiar trait was whisker marks on his cheeks. His piercing blue eyes observed him and he gulped once he realized that he wasn't safe yet.

"What do you want?" he asked.

The boy simply pointed something with his finger. He followed the direction and realized what he desired.

"The statue? Here, take it!" he quickly gave the priceless statue to the unknown boy. He felt sadness for the loss of such a precious artifact but the boy would simply take it by force anyway.

The blond fumbled at it for a few moments before grinning and throwing him something. He caught it and realized that it was a ruby the size of his palm.

"Thank you." He heard the boy say but when he looked upwards, he realized that he was alone. He scratched his head and started to stand up, his mind wondering who the stranger was.

 **Well I hope you liked it. There may be more in later chapters. You can make requests if you want.**

 **Now for some review responses!**

 **Grimreaper40045: I don't think I said that Tsukune was dead. Let's just say that he went to a normal school and lived a completely normal and boring life.**

 **Have a Little Feith: Thank you for telling me about my mistake. I'll try to avoid making more of those.**

 **Hanmac: The cat teacher won't have a big role in this story. She may appear here and there but will never be in a romantic relationship with Naruto.**

 **Ghest00000000000: Wow, that's a lot of questions. I'll answer them in order: probably, no, no, well she's alive but she's sealed with Alucard, no, I won't tell to avoid spoiling you, yes, nope and yet again, I won't tell. Finally, there will no other Naruto characters in this story.**

 **RagnellAlondite: Don't worry. There will only be short chapters at the beginning of the story. I made 2K words for each chapter because it was easier to write them and I wanted to grow this story as quickly as possible. Now that this story has developed, the chapters will be longer but will take more time to make. As for the flash backs, I don't personally like them as I think they mess with the flow of the story but I can try. The omake of this chapter was an experiment. What do you think?**

 **Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! DarkNutDestroyer here with a new chapter! I am still amazed by the amount of support this story is receiving and I thank you for it! However, the chapters will start to take longer to write because the story is starting to differ from canon but I will still continue to update as quickly as possible! Now that's done, let's begin, shall we?**

 **NOTE: This story is currently going through a makeover. I'm not changing the story but I'm correcting the mistakes, smoothing out the dialogues and making the story generally better. Thus, the style of writing may change halfway so be warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire, who would've thought?**

* * *

 **The Blood Runs Deep int o the Ground**

Nurarihyon gazed around the forest clearing he had found himself stumbling upon before continuing on his way. It was snowing heavily at this time of year in this region and the fancy suit he was wearing –despite its quality- did little to prevent the cold from creeping up his limbs. He barely felt his toes and fingers and the only thing that prevented him from leaving this god forsaken place forever was the urgency he had perceived in Mikogami's voice when he had given him this particular mission.

It hadn't been the first time his friend had sent him on dangerous missions but this one stood out in particular as it was a recruitment one. He cursed when his cigarette extinguished due to the frosty winds. He reached into his pocket to retrieve another one and realized that he had forgotten the box in the school bus. Horrifying profanities that would make a sailor blush rang around the area before diminishing into whispered swears.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued on his way, his leather shoes sinking in the deep layer of snow. If the directions one of the locals had given him were correct, he should be arriving at his destination in a few hours.

He paused and took out a picture from his pocket before observing the delicate features of the one he had been sent to retrieve, Mikogami's words were still fresh in his memories.

 _Bring me Ruby Tojo._

-X-

"Hey, asshole." Naruto paused what he was currently doing and sent an annoyed look at his accomplice leaning on the frame of his apartment's door. It was the middle of the night and he was already feeling the effects of exhaustion.

"Stop calling me that!" he shouted at Deshiko, who remained unfazed by the annoyance in his voice.

"Why should I? That's what you are." The blond simply rolled his eyes before continuing on his homework. He was struggling in math as they had only taught him basic calculus back at the Elemental Nations. He had been caught off guard when the teacher had given him algebra homework. He had tried persuading Mikogami that schoolwork wasn't part of the contract but he had simply dismissed him, telling him that completing his homework was also a requirement to keeping his false identity.

"Did you find anything?" he inquired as he sighed and closed his notebook before turning towards the redhead.

Deshiko considered taunting him again before finally discarding the thought. It wouldn't do well if the blonde finally got fed off her attitude and decided to kill her. "My spies told me that Hokuto usually walks into the forest at the end of the day. They had tried to follow him but were stopped by an invisible barrier. The barrier is situated at the south-east of the school grounds, consisting of powerful wards and illusions. My spies were unable to pass through them so I scouted the area by myself to try and find it but it seems like there are too powerful, even for me."

Naruto rubbed his chin in contemplation before finally nodding to himself. "Thank you, Deshiko. I'll go see it for myself when I have the time. You are dismissed."

Deshiko huffed a bit before eventually leaving the room. Naruto stood up and stretched his sore limbs. His plans were slowly taking form and soon, Mikogami will fall to his own schemes.

-X-

"Thank you for joining, everyone!" Shizuka Nekonome said with evident joy. "So let's start the club activities of the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club!"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow when he noticed that him, Moka and Kurumu were the only occupants of the room. He knew that the club was in a dangerous position and was close to being shut down, but to this extent…

"Ms. Nekomone, are we the only members of the club? I thought that three members weren't enough to meet the school requirements?" he asked after raising his hand.

"No, there is also another one. He should be arriving soon…" She barely finished her sentence when the door was suddenly opened and a young man with a dashing smile entered the room. He had forest green eyes and ink black hair which was kept back with a red headband. He was wearing the standard male uniform, except for the tie, and his shirt was open to reveal a wolf head pendant he wore around his neck.

"Greetings." He said. "My name is Morioka Ginei but call me Gin. I am the club president. Pleased to meet you."

In his hands were two beautiful bouquets of roses that Naruto presumed destined for the girls. He was proven right when the black-haired youth bowed to them before handing them the gifts. Naruto chuckled a bit when he saw Kurumu throwing the bouquet in the trash without hesitating. However, he gulped when she grabbed his arm possessively.

The newly-named Gin seemed surprised by Kurumu's rude behavior but recomposed himself when Moka smelled them before thanking him. "I'm happy that you appreciate my gift. Red flowers suits your beautiful hair and only accentuates your natural beauty." Moka blushed profusely from the compliments and looked away to try and hide her embarrassment.

Gin gave another one of his patented smiles before walking to the front of the class and standing behind the desk. "Gin-kun is the only second-year member of this club." The teacher said, "Just ask him any question about the club, alright?"

"Right! You can count on me!" he said, confidence radiating from his body.

The teacher seemed satisfied with his proclamation and started to walk to the door. "Now that Gin is here, I am afraid I have to leave you, I have a staff meeting to attend." She then turned to Gin. "Gin-kun, I entrust you with the rest of the club proceedings."

She gave a final wave before she left them to themselves. "See you later, everyone! Make friends with your sempai, okay?"

She then left the class, making Naruto feel a sweat drop forming at the back of his head from the sheer carelessness of this woman. His attention then drifted to his upperclassmen currently resting his arms on the desk.

"Hmm," he started off. "Now let's see. First, I'll start with an explanation of what exactly this club is. The goal of this club is to publish a newspaper that will deliver the latest news to the school population. You will be reporting on all kinds of activities occurring inside the school and edit them before publishing them. Some cases can be dangerous but you have to strive through them for the sake of reporting! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself."

Naruto nodded. Ginei, despite his flirtatious personality, seemed quite competent and responsible. However, he noticed that Moka and Kurumu both seemed a bit worried by the knowledge that they could potentially be hurt.

"I guess he looks like someone we can count on…?" Moka chuckled nervously. Gin noticed her discomfort and hurried to reassure her.

"I'm just messing with you! Let's have some fun without the strict talk!" he said while taking out a poster. It was a club advertisement depicting a smiling Nekonome with the inscription ' _If you have the chance, make sure to read the Youkai Academy newspaper!_ ' written in blood. "Let's start this lightly with a simple task! This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall!"

The three nodded and each took from the smiling president a couple of posters. Naruto easily finished his task as he was tall enough to reach the wall without much effort. When he turned around to see if his friends needed help, he was greeted by a strange sight. The two girls, as they were too short to reach that height, were standing on chairs to elevate themselves. They were easily tall enough to stick the posters but Gin constantly told them to put them further up until they were practically standing on their tiptoes. "Casanova" then crouched and peeked under their skirts while softly giggling like a certain perverted toad sage.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sent a quick pulse of killer intent at the boy's direction. He smirked when he saw him freeze and look around frantically. When their eyes met, he glared at him, clearly signaling his displeasure with his attitude. Gin nervously nodded and smartly backed away. The two girls, oblivious to what happened, finished their task and climbed back down. However, it seemed like he had went a little bit overboard as Gin looked on the verge of fainting.

"Are you alright, Gin-sempai? You don't look too well, are you sick?" asked a worried Moka. From the corner of the eye, the upperclassman noticed the blond glaring at him murderously from behind her and gulped.

"It's nothing!" he said with a nervous chuckle. "Probably the seafood I ate at lunch, the calamari did look undercooked if I remember correctly... It's probably nothing but I'll go to the infirmary just to make sure. Today's club meeting is cancelled!"

The boy then proceeded to run out of the classroom, trying to put as much distance between the scary blond and him as possible.

Moka frowned at the retreating back of their club president and turned to glare at a whistling blond.

"Gin-senpai looked fine when he came here a few minutes ago." She said, looking at him accusingly. "You did something to him, haven't you?"

Naruto kept his voice level as he replied, "I don't see what you are talking about. I always knew the cafeteria food couldn't be trusted."

The pink haired girl's glare deepened and Naruto realized he probably made a mistake. "You did it! I know you did! It's always the same thing with you! Haven't you promised me already to stop hurting people? Why do you have to be so insufferable! I never asked you to be my guardian! You're just like my dad! Always controlling my life and saying it's for my own good!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stared her down. "Everything I had done was in your best interest. I have never met your father but from what I can hear, he was probably right to do so."

SLAP!

Naruto was frozen in shock as he slowly reached out for his reddening cheek. He stared dumbly as Moka marched out of the room without looking back. He could see tears running down her cheeks.

Kurumu, who had stayed away to witness their conversation, approached, curious of what happened between the two. "What happened? Are you hurt?" she inquired as she checked on his cheek, electricity coursing through her veins as their skin made contact.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head in shame. "I'm fine, Kurumu. Thanks for asking." He said as he stared at the door through which had ran off Moka. "I'm personally more worried about Moka. I think I made a grave mistake."

Kurumu was taken aback. "What are you talking about? Isn't she the one who hurt you? Why are you worrying about her?"

Naruto's expression turned soor. "I messed up pretty badly at my first day at school and threatened to hurt anyone who hurt Moka. I had a rough childhood and I saw myself in her when I first met her so I wanted to protect her. She made me promise to stop hurting people for her after that but… it kind of skipped my mind just now and I scared Gin-senpai away. I think I really went too far when I talked about her father like that. I'm such a horrible person, making a friend cry like that."

Kurumu remained silent for a few seconds before finally speaking. "I don't think you're horrible." Naruto lifted his head to look at her curiously. "You really messed up earlier, I concur, but you did it with the best intentions for her, right? I think you just need to give her time to cool off before apologizing to her."

Naruto mused on what she said before finally smiling. "Thanks Kurumu. I really appreciate that."

"No need to thank me, Naruto! Moka can be sensitive at times so don't hesitate to come to me if you want a mature woman to help you." She said as she grabbed his hand. She was satisfied to see him be taken aback by her advances. However, she thought she saw a glint of regret in his eye before it disappeared so abruptly she thought it had been a product of her imagination.

Naruto gave her a tired smile before asking, "Hey, since you are acting as the mature one, how about you buy me a drink? It'd be a change from you always stealing my food."

"Do not!" she protested with a pout, before it quickly stretched into a smile. "Okay, maybe a little but I'm only helping you! Eating that many noodles just can't be healthy!"

"What are you talking about? There are some veggies in it so it's perfectly fine!"

As they started chatting animatedly on their way to the cafeteria, her mind was already imagining new devices and plots to close the distance between the two of them.

-X-

The next morning, Morioka Ginei smirked as he gazed at the scene happening in front of him. The blond newbie was running behind Moka, who was doing her best to ignore him. He had greatly underestimated the blond yesterday, thinking that he would be gullible enough to be tricked. He shivered when he remembered the suffocating killer intent that he had felt then. The boy's murderous glare was still fresh on his mind and the memory of it would most certainly haunt his nightmares for the nights to come.

The boy was extremely dangerous but it seemed like he had a weak spot for the vampire girl, demonstrated by his eagerness to apologize to her. A weak spot he was determined to use to his advantage to take back his woman. It seemed like the two of them were currently in a fight. He would need to learn more.

He hummed in thought before he noticed a couple of girls walking by. He quickly put on his most dashing smile and approached to confront them.

"Excuse me, ladies." He said with a voice smooth as silk, "May I take a minute of your time? I have found myself in quite a predicament and you would help me immensely if you simply answer a few question."

He grinned as he watched the two girls melt to putty under his charm. He definitely still got it. "O-Of course, we'd be glad to!"

"Thank you so much! I am forever in your debt!" he said, clasping his hands together and bowing before them. He thought he went a bit too far but the girls didn't seem to notice as they started fidgeting and throwing glances at each other. He pointed to Naruto chasing after Moka and asked, "That blond there and that pink haired girl, what are their relationship?"

The girls gasped when they realized who he was talking about. "You don't know about them? They're, like, super popular!" They said in unison. "They are the top couple of the school! Uzumaki has this wild and untamed side that makes him super mysterious and Moka is the school top beauty, only rivaled by Kurumu Kurono. However, people aren't really sure whether or not they are a couple but there are a lot of rumors circulating around that they had recently broken up."

Gin rubbed his chin before eventually thanking the two and taking his leave. He shoved his hands in his pockets and gritted his teeth in frustration. Uzumaki had proven himself to be a bothersome threat. He was going to have to do something about that.

-X-

"Why are the club activities taking place outside?" Naruto asked. After classes, he had come to the club room only to find Gin leafing through some documents. The black haired boy had then proceeded to bring him outside. They had walked for a bit and were now in a secluded place near a building. "Also, why are we alone?"

Ginei simply waved his concerns off. "The other members will be arriving soon. I had asked them to retrieve a few supplies from the stock room before joining us here. As for the reason we are outside, I thought that it would more relaxing if we had our meeting outside in the sun rather than in a small constricting room, don't you think?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly at that, still wary of the older boy. Gin seemed to have noticed it as he held the boy by the shoulders. "Relax!"He said. "I hold no grudge for what you did yesterday. After all, Moka is your closest friend so I totally understand that you wouldn't want me near her." Naruto said nothing but nodded in understanding. "Great! Before we start, how about you peek through the window to see if the building is still empty, we have to use it afterwards."

He breathed out in relief when the blond looked at him warily before walking to the mentioned window without asking any question. He licked his lips as his hand reached inside his vest to grab a digital camera.

He smirked when he saw the boy climb onto a box to be able to see through the small opening. He brought the camera to his face and quickly took a shot.

Meanwhile, Naruto peeked inside and was shocked to see multiple girls changing. His eyes suddenly narrowed and he looked back at Gin but the boy was gone. Instead, there was a tape recorder on the ground. He approached it cautiously when it suddenly activated.

"Hi Naruto. I suppose you're wondering what is happening, aren't you?" he instantly recognized the voice belonging to Ginei. He continued to listen but remained cautious for any trap. "I'll make this quick. Moka… is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. During the many years I attended school, I dated quite a few ladies but none made my heart beat as much as her. She had me falling in love at first sight and… I simply cannot accept that I cannot reach her because of you. I know I can't hurt you directly but I can at least destroy your reputation…"

Naruto didn't have time to think about the boy's confession when he heard the girls from the changing room speak up. "Did you just hear someone talking?"

He cursed under his breath and prepared to escape when the recorder suddenly blasted a high pitched sound that hurt his sensitive ears. He collapsed on his knees and pressed his hands on his ears to muffle the screech. He quickly crushed the device under his foot but it was too late to escape. He heard a girl shout out behind him and knew he was caught. He pumped chakra into his legs and started running away. He groaned when he saw a mob of girls running out of the building to hunt him down.

"I knew I shouldn't have put my guard down!" he muttered as he climbed up a wall to escape his pursuers. "That's what you get for underestimating a guy that hates your guts…"

He peeked down to see the girls looking around for him and it wouldn't take long for them to start spreading around the news of the crime he supposedly committed. He let out a curse before jumping on the next roof, his mind intent on finding Gin and making him pay for what he'd done.

-X-

Moka gazed at the setting sun, her mind in turmoil because of the blond she had ignored all day long. She had heard horrible humors about him from the other students, about how he had been peeking in the girls' changing room. Everyone was searching for him but the blond was still nowhere to be found. She hadn't joined the search party, her mind refusing to believe such ridiculous claims.

While it was true that she knew very little of him, she knew enough to know that the boy wasn't the type to do these sorts of thing. Also, the fact that Gin had cancelled today's club meeting was a bit too convenient. She had a sinking suspicion that the upperclassman had something to do with it.

She frowned, wondering what the blond represented to her. He was undoubtedly loyal to her, demonstrated when he had saved her from Saizou's clutches yet… she could see her father in Naruto's eyes, that same calmness and absolute certainty that what they were doing to her was right. It terrified her, echoes of memories of days spent wandering alone the halls of the family household buried deep a long time ago reared up their ugly heads and she couldn't help but shudder. She didn't know what to do! Things got out of hand so fast…

She jolted in surprise when a familiar voice pierced the silence. "How fortunate for me to find you here, Moka. I've been looking for you."

She turned around and let out a sigh of relief when she realized that it was only Gin. "Club Prez… what are you doing here?"

"Me? Nothing much, there's going to be a full moon tonight and it has always been a habit of mine to come to the roof to admire it." He said and indeed, as she looked up, the moon was perfectly circular as it shined through the clouds.

"I've heard the news about Naruto. Such terrible news… You must be devastated." Gin frowned when Moka stayed silent, instead preferring to gaze at the moon.

' _It seems like it will take more to convince her._ ' He thought, frustrated by her lack of answer. ' _Good thinking I took pictures.'_

"There have been pictures circulating around and I managed to get my hands on some." He said as he handed her the precious photos he managed to take. Moka took them in her hand and looked at them. What she saw made her blood freeze. She would recognize that mop of blond hair and blue eyes and that window anywhere. She felt doubt starting to fill her as she tried desperately to find any tinkering in the picture. To her dismay, she found none and doubt started to worm its way inside her heart.

She didn't know what to believe anymore. She wanted to trust the boy who had given her his friendship and had been there since the start but it was futile to try to refute this proof. She heard Gin's footsteps as he approached her but she ignored him. Painful repressed memories of who she thought friends betraying her came back to light.

She was surprised when she felt him gently grab her shoulder and bring her close to his body. Gin smirked as he saw her look at him questionably. She felt so delicate and fragile, like a pure white flower untainted by the world.

She was perfect.

She was _his_.

"Wh-at are you doing, Gin-sempai?" she asked as she struggled in his grasp. His eyes narrowed as he felt a ping of annoyance from her refusal to embrace him. He simply tightened his hold and looked directly in her eyes.

"Moka," his voice was liquid silk as he whispered in her ear. She blushed uncontrollably and pushed harder against his chest but he relented. "Let's forget about… him." She noticed that he didn't say Naruto's name. She tried to push him away again but the sheer passion she saw in his eyes made her freeze.

"Moka, he doesn't deserve you."

"You're wrong!" she yelled back. No matter what people said to her about Naruto, she wouldn't break their friendship until she at least confronted him. "He cares about me and I still trust him! He's my friend and I won't betray his trust until I ask him what happened!"

Gin's face contorted in anger as he forcefully pushed her away.

"Fuck it! I tried to take this nice and easy but it seems I'll have to dirty my hands." He growled menacingly, his eyes glowing a baleful red. "Very well, if you want to make things difficult, I'll just make you my woman by force!" Moka recoiled in shock as he howled to the sky. Fur started to cover his skin as the disgusting sound of bones breaking filled the night. She watched in horror as the boy's frame was wrecked by painful spasms as it rebuilt itself. When the transformation ended, the girl now found herself at the mercy of a twenty feet tall werewolf in the flesh, a true mountain of muscles that had been honed through countless generations to be the perfect killing machine… and whose attention was solely focused on her.

Every instinct in her body was screaming at her to run, to run as far away from this monster as quickly as possible. However, his predatory gaze pinned her down on the ground.

"What's the matter, Moka? Did I become too much for you to handle? What are you going to do now? Your precious friend isn't here to protect you anymore."

Moka looked up fearfully at the wolf hybrid as she hesitantly started crawled towards the roof edge. Gin slowly walked forward as he relished in his superiority. He paused when he saw her climbing up the roof fence. He jumped forward but his hands grabbed only air.

"MOKA!" Fear gripping his heart and the veil of lust that had been clouding his vision fading away, he looked down the edge to see the pink-haired vampire hanging from the edge with only her hands. He leaned forward and presented his hand, "Take my hand, Moka!"

"Don't touch me or I'll let go!" she screamed, her eyes glaring at him defiantly.

"What are you doing, you stupid girl? You're going to kill yourself!" he shouted as he tried to grab her hand again. While the werewolves were known for their unbeatable speed, he knew he would be unable to save her if she fell off.

"Why are you so concerned about my health anyway?" she cried out. "You were about to rape me just then! I don't see why I should trust you!"

Gin was crest-fallen. This wasn't supposed to be like this. As a last desperate measure, he reverted back to his human form and said, "Moka! I'm sorry for what I've done and I swear to God I'll never do something like this again! Just… please! Take my hand! I'd go crazy if you die tonight!"

Moka bit her lower lip, clearly unsure to take the hand of the boy or not. In the end, she realized she had no other choice and begrudgingly grabbed his hand. Gin quickly pulled her back onto the roof and let out a sigh of relief

Moka quickly stood back up and started running away.

"Wait!" Gin called out to her and for a moment, he believed Moka would simply leave through the door without looking back but the pink haired girl stopped as she was about to go back inside.

"What do you want now, Gin?" she asked and the boy couldn't help but wince when he caught the hate in her voice.

"You… you really like him, don't you?" he chuckled, but his laughter was slow and empty… any trace of happiness having disappeared in the pool of sadness that was drowning him. He collapsed on his knees and Moka's first instinct was to run, but the sight of the pitiful man made her heart lurch as she knew she was the cause of it. "He still beats me even when he's not there and hurts me more than a thousand knives to the heart…"

He turned to her again. "You are like the moon I love so much yet could never attain, Moka. I know that you would hate me forever if I tried to claim you by force and he would probably kill me for hurting you." He paused again before turning to her. The next question was filled with desperation. "Do you think you could ever love me?"

She was suddenly lost for words. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to soothe his pain but she knew deep down that she could never love him and a romantic relationship would only lead to further misery for the both of them.

"No, Ginei… I'm sure that you'd make a woman incredibly happy but…" she bit her lower lip when nothing came to her mind.

"Not you." Ginei finished for her. Strangely, his eyes that had previously been dark pools of sadness now gleamed with relief and understanding. "Somehow, I knew since the start that I would lose you to him and that was dream was a futile one… but I had to try or I would've gone mad to pretend to not love you. You can go see him, Moka. I was the one who tricked him and took the pictures. He's innocent. I don't ask for your forgiveness… but I want to make sure you understand I bear you further ill will."

She wanted to say something, anything but the words died in her throat as her eyes fell on his broken spirit and will. She had never dealt with anything like this before… so she ran.

The cry of a broken soul, filled with sadness and grief, resonated amongst the dead trees that surrounded the school and, if you listened well enough, the sound of mournful cries would accompany it.

-X-

Ginei stared at the concrete floor as he wept.

So this is how it felt when your world was completely crushed into millions of pieces?

He had courted so many women and broken so many heart, and the first time he had fallen in love from the bottom of the heart with a woman, she rejected him…

He let out a thundering roar and hit the ground as hard as he could. He barely registered the pain that reverberated through his bones.

"FUCK! DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" he shouted again as he punched the concrete again. Blinded by his fury, he didn't realize that he had transformed into his werewolf form. WHY? WHYWHYWHYWHWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY! He repeated in his mind like a mantra. He slashed, clawed and crushed anything in his way until his hands met resistance. He paused and tried to apply more pressure but his hands didn't bulge. He was surprised when he found himself on his back gazing at the sky. He lifted his head to see who pushed him down and his eyes widened when his eyes fell on the boy who he had tricked a few hours ago. He thought that he should be angry at him but the only emotion he showed was pity.

"What do you want?" he spat when he remembered why he had lost Moka. "You won! I tried to take her but she refused me. Did you come here only to spite me? To ridicule me? Fine then, laugh to your heart's content. It isn't like I have any pride left."

However, the blonde simply gave him a weary smile and shook his head. "Ginei, I have seen what happened and no words or apology I could give you would ever redeem myself to your eyes." He weakly smiled at him again and any anger he still had in his body evaporated and disappeared. "Believe me, I know what you've been through. I know how it feels to have the one you love snatched from your hands. I know how it feels to lose someone you held dear to your heart."

He turned around and looked up to gaze at the full moon. "I am not the one you think I am. I do not belong here and I do not deserve any of Moka's kindness." He said. Gin stayed silent, seemingly content with simply listening. "You tried to rape her and that is unforgivable. You have broken many things beyond repair tonight. If you were anyone else, I would've killed them on the spot."

Gin looked down, his crime weighing heavily on his conscience and knowing what Naruto said was right. "However, you are different." The blond proclaimed and the black-haired looked up and froze when he realized the blonde's once blue eyes were now glowing yellow and the pupil was black and rectangular, similar to the one belonging to a frog. "Your heart is not entirely lost and I can see it. You have strength and you can use that strength to protect her in ways that I couldn't reach in a thousand years. A time will come when I will no longer be able to shield her from danger and I want YOU to be there. Do you believe yourself capable of completing this mission?"

Ginei stared at the blond, wondering why the boy was giving him such mercy before he nodded. He may not understand exactly the situation he found himself but he would protect Moka, that much was certain.

Naruto gave him a tried smile before patting him on the back. "Thank you, Ginei. You have removed a heavy burden from my shoulders." He said before he quickly walked to the edge of the roof and jumped down into the night. Gin watched him go and wondered what the future held for him and feeling as though his sold his soul to the devil himself.

* * *

 **Chapter end!**

 **Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! DarkNutDestroyer here with a new chapter. Last chapter was a bit disappointed so I hope this one will redeem myself to you readers. T** **hank you again for your amazing support! You are the reason why I work as hard as possible to make this story as enjoyable as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire, who would've thought?**

* * *

 **The Blood Runs Deep into the Ground**

Lady Oyakata rubbed her tired eyes as she continued her task. Her rough and calloused hands carefully cut the beetle in exactly seven parts before crushing them into fine dust with a mortar and pestle that she had specially crafted for this occasion. She continued in her task in silence until she was distracted by the screeching sound of the wooden door opening. She turned around and raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Ruby? Haven't I given you orders to not interrupt me while I'm working?" she asked but paused in her scolding when she saw the panicked look in the face of her apprentice.

"My Lady, a stranger is approaching the house!" she blurted out and Oyakata finally noticed that her face was red and flushed, like she had run here as quickly as she could to come tell her the news, which she most likely did.

The venerable witch groaned in annoyance and stood up before grabbing her tome and staff. She then motioned Ruby to the back of the shack. "I'll deal with the threat, hide in the house until I come back. Don't let anyone in except me, understood?"

The girl nodded quickly before she retreated to the back of the dark shack. She still looked scared but the reassuring tone in her voice seemed to have lessened her fear. Oyakata stretched her sore limbs and felt the burden of centuries of years weighing her down. She then draped herself with her combat clothes that consisted with a protective cloak, leather protective gear and boots.

After leaving the house and activated the protective wards, she slowly walked down the barren path. She smiled lightly while she paused to gaze at the endless prairies of sunflowers that glowed in the sunlight like golden jewels. Her face hardened as her grip on her staff tightened until her knuckles turned white.

She wouldn't let those despicable humans or anyone destroy everything she treasured.

She continued on her trek before she eventually encountered the intruder. "So, what is Mikogami's dog doing here?"

Nurari looked like he had gotten through hell. His clothes were dirty and torn. However, his clothing wasn't the only thing that was in poor shape. He looked exhausted, showed by his sluggish movements and the dark shade under his eyes.

"I was sent by the Headmaster to retrieve someone-" However, Oyakata quickly cut him off.

"Forget it. I'm not Mikogami's dog and never will. Leave, you are not welcome here."

However, Nurari didn't seem to mind her refusal. In fact, he was… smiling?

"I think you misunderstood me, Oyakata. It is not you that I seek, but your pupil." He quickly had to dodge when vines sprouted from the ground and attempted to grab him. He flipped back and landed on the ground, only to jump again when several other vines grabbed the empty space he once occupied. Nurari frowned when he saw dozens of those plants following him as he ran. However, they were still connected to the ground and couldn't follow him on the fields of sunflowers.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR OF HER!" The witch screamed as she opened the tome. The pages flipped in front of her eyes before eventually stopping after reaching a certain point. ' _I haven't tested them yet. This will be a good opportunity to observe their combat skills_.' She thought as she started to chant complex incantations and performing intricate patterns in the air with her staff. The purple gem incrusted in the elder wood shinned brightly and Nurari had to shield his eyes to avoid turning blind.

Finally, the light diminished until it became a faint glow. Oyakata was breathing heavily, the spell having drained an enormous amount of energy from her reserves. However, her enemy, despite being only a shell of his former power, had still been the most powerful creature of the world and she couldn't afford to lose.

Nurari was observing his surroundings cautiously. He hated dealing with witches as they were as unpredictable as their magic. He felt a faint tremor from his feet and realized that the ground was shaking. His eyes widened when he realized with horror that the sunflowers were transforming. He tried to run but it was too late. He fell when his ankles were suddenly grabbed by powerful hands. He looked behind and saw the arms coming from the soil. Other arms emerged from the ground and grabbed him, immobilizing him.

The figures, which had previously stayed hidden in the ground, rose like fallen soldiers and roared to the skies. They were anthropomorphic as they had arms and were standing on their legs, but their resemblances with humans stopped there. Their skin was green and fleshy, similar to a plant. They were very muscular and the sunflowers had closed and become their tails. Their heads were reptilian-like and red globes that connected to their flesh seemed to serve as their eyes. Their mouths opened, revealing rows of jagged teeth that could probably rip a human into shreds in a few seconds.

He gulped when he realized the sheer amount of them that now filled the area. The situation seemed hopeless but he hadn't survived millennia's only to die to the hands of a bunch of overgrown flowers.

He managed to tear one arm from their grasp and reached inside his cloak. Just when theplants were about to pounce on him and devoure his body, his hand closed itself around the metallic Holy Lock and tore it free.

-X-

Ginei stared blankly at the first edition of the school newspaper before looking back up at the grinning face of the blond. His hands shook as he tried not to tear it all up to shreds. However, he knew that it would only make the situation worse. He was trapped and there was no escape.

"Y-You…" His voice was contorted with suppressed rage which only served to make the smile on the blond's face to widen.

"What? Did you expect me to simply let the matter drop?" the blond said as he shook a finger in front of his face. "You ruined my already shitty reputation and you expect to escape with the slap on the wrist? You are heavily mistaken."

The laughter that followed finally broke his restraints. He crumbled the paper into his fist and threw at the boy. Naruto simply caught it and folded it back open. "I admit I did a pretty good job, haven't I?" The blond asked as he showed the seething boy the pictures on the front page.

It showed the black haired youth pointing at the window of the girls' changing room. The next showed the blonde looking through it and Gin taking a picture. The photos were accompanied by a long article that proclaimed Naruto's innocence which, of course, was enough to convince the entire school.

"How exactly did you do it?" Gin asked. He was sure that no one was there when he had sprung his trap.

"Come on, did you really expect me to fall for such a stupid trick? I simply hired another student to watch from a hidden location to see if you would attempt anything. It seems like I was correct in my presumptions." He lied through his teeth. He had simply recreated the scene but with clones under henge but Gin didn't have to know this. "The newspaper had already been sold all around the school by now and everyone knows who the real pervert is."

Gin felt tempted to slug the stupidly grinning blonde in the face, but he knew that it was futile. He groaned and covered his face with his hands as he felt the beginning of a headache. "Well, I can't say that don't deserve this." He remained silent for a few more moments before Naruto talked again.

"So, how're you feeling after your rejection?" Gin gazed at the wall and answered. "Better, I guess. I rejected plenty of girls and broke more hearts than I could count. It's the first time one broke mine. I... I didn't really expect it to hurt so much." Naruto simply pat him on the back.

"Cheer up! I'm sure that you'll find someone else!" Gin looked skeptical before eventually sighing.

"Guess you're right… It's useless to delve in the past. I'll just have to kidnap another girl and force her to love me forever."

He cried out in pain when he felt Naruto smack him upside the head. "Hey! I was just joking!"

The former savior of the Elemental Nations and killer of a god simply rolled his eyes and pushed him out of the room.

-X-

Oyakata gasped as her hands grasped the pole currently lodged in her chest and pinning her to a tree. She coughed heavily and knew that she was going to die. She stared at the _monster_ currently standing in front of her. His jacket had been ripped apart during the fight and he was covered in the blood of the thousand of man-eating plants he had slain a few moments ago. Never before had she felt such fear gripping her heart. As she felt her life slipping away to the afterlife, she managed to choke out a curse but Nurari simply shrugged the jinx off like it was nothing. She died with the knowledge that she had failed in her task and that her dear protégé would be taken by the monster standing in front of her slowly dimming eyes.

Nurari gazed at the woman as she died and felt nothing.

" _It had been a long time since my last massacre_." he thought as he gazed at his blood-stained hands. He looked up to the sky and felt droplets of rain fall on his cheeks and wash the blood away.

He made a short prayer for the witch's soul before he walked to the house. The once luxurious fields filled with life were now burning wastelands covered with the rotting corpses of his enemies.

He bended forward and picked up the Holy Lock he had discarded earlier. Fine cracks could be seen on its surface but it hadn't broken, which made him sigh in relief. It was covered with dried blood but he put it on without bothering to clean it.

Once the lock was safely attached to his wrist, he felt his power diminish and the intense bloodlust that had filled the area disappeared. He let out a weary sigh and continued on his way, leaving behind his trail of destruction.

 _Everything was dead. His enemies were dead. His friends were dead. His family was dead. The trees were dead. The birds were dead. The water was dead. The air was dead. The grass was dead. The mountains were dead. The Gods were dead. His heart was dead._ _ **He**_ _was dead._

 _Yet, his spirit lived on. He was a revenant, a lesson destined to repeat._

After a few minutes, a house came into view. Multiple wards protected the perimeter from intruders but he broke through them like they were nothing. Once he passed the protections, nothing stood in his way. He kicked the wooden door open, making it explode in a shower of splinters. A surprised cry came from the inside as he stepped through the frame. His eyes scanned the area before falling on a girl.

She had long dark brown hair that was put up in twin ponytails on each side of her head while the rest fell naturally. She was wearing what seemed like gothic clothing which consisted of a pink corset, a long black shirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes.

She was glaring at him and was holding a tome similar to the one her master held. Intricate incantations were already coming from her mouth but he had already moved before she finished the first sentence. She gasped as he hit her upside the head, knocking her out instantly. He was already annoyed that he had been forced to unleash his true power by her master and he wouldn't repeat the same mystake with her apprentice.

 _He looked around the battlefield. The crows were already festering on the dead and the air was filled with the stench of burning flesh and drying blood. He gazed at his hands and saw that they were covered in blood. He quickly ran to a nearby stream and tried to wash off the crimson liquid. The water turned instantly red when he plunged his hands in it. He rubbed his hands erratically, desperate to wash the stains away._

 _Three hours later, the water still remained red._

He threw the limp form of the girl over his shoulder and left the shack. He groaned in annoyance when he saw the wasteland he had created. It seemed like he would need to get rid of the evidence of his presence.

He whispered a few words interlaced with magic as he walked down the dirt path. The cabin was engulfed in a torrent of fire that quickly burned the dry wood that made its walls. The field of corpses quickly followed.

 _He collapsed on his knees as he beheld the aftermath of the battle. Everyone he cherished… was dead. He couldn't even pay respect to their remains as their corpses had been burnt to ashes. He stood up and gazed at the sky as rain started to fall._

 _The drops of water washed the cinders and blood away and extinguished the still-glowing embers._

 _However, no amount of rain could make his sadness and regrets disappear._

After walking through the forest for a few hours, he finally found his bus, waiting patiently for his arrival. He opened the door and made sure that her head wouldn't hit anything. It wouldn't do well to deliver a comatose girl to Mikogami after all the trouble he went through to retrieve her.

He carefully deposited the unconscious girl on a bench and came back up front to sit on the driver seat. After making sure that everything was working properly, he started the engine and started to drive the bus to the nearest road. When the bus rolled at a satisfying speed, he pulled the lever and a tear in space opened in front of the speeding vehicle. He drove into the portal and sit back to regain his bearings. He closed his eyes and rested for a moment. He wasn't scared of falling asleep. He hadn't slept for millennia.

The ghosts of the past made sure of it.

-X-

Naruto frowned as he sat down next down to a clearly worried Moka. She was fidgeting with her hands and she seemed to be in deep thought. She jumped when she realized that he was here. She tried to stand up but stopped when he grabbed her arm and forced her to sit back down.

"Moka," he took a deep breath. "I know that a lot of things have happened between us. I just want to talk."

Moka looked away and he was scared for a second that she would leave but she stayed. He remained silent, knowing well that things would worsen if he forced her to talk. Finally, it seemed like she had calmed herself down and she opened her mouth to speak.

"It's just… so frustrating!" she let out. "I don't know what to think! I have feelings that I cannot comprehend and I just want to hit something!"

"You can hit me if you want." Naruto proposed. He was ready to do about anything if it would lessen her pain.

"It wouldn't change anything." She said as she shook her head. "You're just so… so stubborn! You don't listen and you decide things for me. You remind me of my dad. He would always shield me from the world. He refused to let me go to school and hired private tutors to teach me at home. He would never listen to me and every time I tried to make him understand this, he would always shake his head and tell me that it's for my own good. I'm sorry that I slapped you. It just hurt me deeply that you wouldn't trust me enough to let me make my own choices."

She paused to breathe and Naruto looked at her sadly. He hadn't realized how his actions affected her. She was just so delicate and beautiful that he had forgotten that there was a scared little girl beneath that perfect façade.

"Moka, I'm sorry for what I've done. I promise that I'll do better next time. However, you must realize that this school is dangerous and that they are people here that wish you harm. If I don't protect you, you'll be hurt… or worse."

Moka seemed to think about this before she seemed to realize something. "Naruto, how about you teach me how to fight?"

Naruto recoiled in shock. He hadn't expected that! He didn't want to delve too deep in his relationships as he expected to leave by the end of the year. "Moka, you know I told you that chakra was dangerous and you wouldn't be able to use it anyway."

However, it seemed like Moka was deadly determined. "You don't need to teach me about this! You must have some kind of close-quarter combat knowledge. You can teach me basic stuff, things that would make me able to defend myself."

Naruto was still dubious but, as he saw Moka's hopeful expression, he conceded. "Fine…"

"Yay!" she shouted in joy as she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much!"

Naruto simply patted her on the back until she released him. However, he knew that she was far from fine. He ignored the effects of Gin's confession but he knew that he had no right to intervene in that matter. "Does that mean that I'm forgiven?"

Moka seemed to think for moment before she blew him a raspberry. "Maybe I'll think about it!" she taunted as she ran away.

Naruto quickly jumped up and ran after her. "Come back here!"

Kurumu gritted her teeth as she witnessed Naruto running playfully behind a laughing Moka. It seemed like they made up. She had hoped that Moka would abandon him and she would be there to soothe his sadness away.

Oh well, she didn't expect this plan to work as she made it on the spot. If she wanted to gain his love, her plan would require much more finesse, skill and planning.

She straightened her clothes and put on her mask before she came out from the shadows and followed them.

She was close. She knew it.

-X-

Nurari grunted as he gently lowered the body to the ground. Mikogami was watching from a few feet away, smiling smugly. An intricate seal had been drawn on the floor and he made sure to put her in the center. After finishing the task, he stepped out the seal and joined the Headmaster.

After arriving at the school, he had been greeted by Mikogami and took him with him to the underground of the school

"I really don't understand why I had to do all this." He asked as Mikogami started to prepare the ceremony. "What's so special about the girl?"

Mikogami didn't stop in his task and started to put black candles around the circle as he started talking. "Naruto holds an immeasurable power." Nurari flinched and the Headmaster noticed it. "Ah, I see you still remember how he played you like a fool."

He finished in placing the candles and proceeded to light them. "His abilities are unknown but, from what little information my agents have gathered, the power he used to neutralize you was only a fraction of his true power. He's much more powerful than anything we've ever encountered! This is the reason why I must find a way to obtain this power. If I can't, I'll force him to obey to my orders."

Nurari lifted an eyebrow. "If he's as powerful as you say he is, how do you exactly plan on doing that?"

Mikogami took out a book out of one of his concealed pockets. It was an ancient tome but it was in a fairly good state. Its cover was incrusted with precious gems and intricate ornaments that spoke of its value. "I did some research and I found something interesting. It seems like Oyakata had been hiding something from us. Do you remember the story she gave us?"

"She said that the girl's parents died in a car accident. The driver was drunk and ran them over. However, the girl survived and Oyakata took her in as her pupil when she realized that she was a witch." He said. "However, I don't see how this is relevant to my question."

"You were half-right. It is true that her parents died in a car crash but Ruby Tojo also died in that accident."

Nurari recoiled in shock and stumbled back from the unconscious girl laid on the ground. "She's a zombie?"

"Of course not, fool. Undead cannot use nature's energy since they are a direct violation of its rules. If she was, she wouldn't be able to use magic. Oyakata knew well of that and decided to use a different way to revive her. She used a forbidden dark ritual to summon a god and force it inside her body."

This time, the shock was too great and Nurari fell on the ground. "Which one did she call?" he asked shakely.

Mikogami opened the book and started to flip through its pages. Finally, he stopped at a particular one and showed it to Nurari. "She chose this one."

Nurari let out a choked gasp and fell unconscious.

 **Chapter end!**

* * *

 **Yep, I did a cliffhanger. I already have an idea of the God I am going to choose but if someone gives me a better one, I will choose it instead. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! I will write the next one as quickly as I can! ;)**

 **Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! DarkNutDestroyer here with a new chapter!**

 **Before we start, I just want to thank the incredible necroihsous for being my beta reader. He's amazing and I feel lucky to have such an amazing person reading and reviewing my story. I also want to thank RagnellAlondite who had helped me with a chapter. I really feel accomplished now that an author whose stories I've read had reviewed mine. I sometimes look back and I can't help but be amazed by the progress I've made. There had been the good times and the bad times but I'll never regret starting fanfiction. Your reviews are amazing and knowing that people with high standards have actually read my work fills me with joy. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your amazing support and I hope you'll enjoy my story as much as I did writing it.**

 **Also, this story has reached the outstanding number of 200! It's an incredible milestone and I just can't help but feel excited for what will come next! Anyway, I'll stop my rambling. Read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire, who would've thought?**

* * *

 **The Blood Runs Deep into the Ground**

Nurari awoke when the powerful scent of smelling salts entered his nostrils. His eyes watered and he quickly pushed himself into a seated position. He saw Mikogami crouched in front of him, holding to his face the horribly smelling object and he pushed it away. The headmaster pocketed the salts-which made him infinitely grateful-and presented his hand.

He gladly took it and the Dark Lord helped him stand up. He dusted his worn out clothes and looked around to try and gauge what happened.

He lifted an eyebrow when he saw the scorch marks on the walls and the destroyed pillars whose remains lay on the ground. He turned to the headmaster, silently asking what happened.

Mikogami scratched the back of his head and let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Well, you see… I tried performing the ritual while you were out cold but it seems like I underestimated the protective spells Oyakata put on the girl…" He then gestured with his eyes at the middle of the room. "You can see what what happened by yourself."

Nurari followed his gaze and let out a chocked gasp. The shadows have mostly covered it but there was just enough light to see the gaping hole in the center of the room. He walked to the edge and peered inside. The opening in the ground was obscured by darkness, preventing him from seeing the bottom. A hole this size must've taken an enormous amount of power that would dwarf his current one.

"Scary, huh?" he heard Mikogami say next to him. He turned to face the smiling headmaster.

"W-What caused this?" he couldn't keep his voice from shaking. Never had he seen such a raw display of strength since the wars of old.

"As I said earlier, Ruby Tojo possesses mysterious powers that defy our comprehension. I was-how to say it-slightly lax in my seal-making and the girl reacted violently when I tried to put an allegiance seal on her. After the outburst, when the power receded, I decided to carry the girl to a protected location and put a Holy Lock on her. I hope this would be enough to contain her for the time being."

Nurari rubbed his face in frustration. "God, what were you thinking Mikogami? She has a fucking god in her and you tried to tinker with it! What did you want exactly?"

Mikogami stayed silent for a few moments before he eventually said, "Naruto is a menace to the world, and so is Ruby Tojo. They both need to be stopped before they finally decide that this world isn't worth living in anymore and needs to be shaped to their image. Don't you realize what we're dealing with? We have a potential fucking Alucard living in this very school! Do you want a repeat of what happened all those years ago?"

Nurari didn't say anything to acknowledge what was just said, but they both knew that Mikogami had won this argument. The headmaster simply stood there with a determined expression, which made Nurari grit his teeth before he turned around to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He heard him shout.

He only stopped for a few seconds to say, "Mikogami, you know I never approved of your methods during the war against Alucard. Your 'It's for the greater good' bullshit cost me my family and the only reason why you aren't six feet underground is because it also cost you the one you loved. The boy is dangerous and I approve you making plans to stop him but know that, to get that girl, I had to kill the person she considered as her teacher and mother. I will help you because I know the burden you had to carry to win the war, but in the end, was it worth it? Did all your plots and scheming and manipulations save the world… or did they only create a monster worse than Alucard ever was? I'll leave you to think about this."

This time, Mikogami didn't stop Nurari when he left.

-X-

Naruto looked down at the wheezing form of an exhausted Moka and smiled. It had been too long since he last took someone under his wing, the last and only one being Konohamaru. While the younger boy declared that they were rivals back when he was still a freshly nominated genin, he knew that their relationship was more of an older/younger sibling thing and nothing would change that.

It had felt… good to have someone look up to you, to have someone believe that you are great. After being neglected his whole life, after having everyone ignore you, he had felt for the first time what being Hokage would feel like.

He had been originally reluctant to mentor Moka as he was already busy planning Mikogami and Kuyo's defeat. However, he knew that Moka was very vulnerable and needed a way to defend against people who would try to abuse her. Also, he had to admit that it was a nice change of pace and that he needed to clear his head from all the troubles of his scheming.

"You did well, Moka. Let's take a break." He grinned a bit when she let out a relieved sigh, it reminded him of his training with Kakashi-sensei and he recalled doing the same thing as Moka. He wondered what his old teacher was doing right now. He hoped that he survived the encounter with Kaguya and managed to return home safe and sound along with everyone else.

After helping Moka stand up, the two teenagers walked to the edge of the clearing where they had left their stuff and sat down on a large flat rock to recuperate. As he took a swing from his water bottle, Naruto observed the nearby trees and was satisfied to see that they were all healthy and spreading at a rapid pace, demonstrated by the lush and bushy vegetation which had grown significantly since the last time he had seen it.

He peered at Moka and shivered a little when he saw droplets of sweat slowly running down her delicate throat and the snug black tank top she was wearing hugging her developing breasts…

He quickly shook his head to rid his mind of those impure thoughts and emptied the rest of the bottle on his head for good measure.

He looked back at her, and this time, his eyes only fell on the silver Rosario chained to a black choker she always seemed to wear. Even during training, she always refused his offers to help her remove it despite how it sometimes got in the way.

His eyes narrowed at the red gem incrusted in the cross when he sensed yet again the strange energy coming from it. The fact that she couldn't access her powers and that the jewel couldn't be removed all pointed to one conclusion: Moka's power was sealed by the Rosario she was wearing. He didn't want to appear too pushy by asking her about personal issues. However, he did tell her the secret to his power and his identity as a human so he felt comfortable to ask her.

"Hey, Moka. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she looked at him expectantly. "What do you want to know?"

"You're a vampire, right?" After seeing her nod, he continued. "I've seen some vampires before and they were crazy strong. I'm wondering why you don't seem to match their power."

Of course he already knew the answer but he hoped to learn about the circumstances behind the sealing.

"Well, you see, now I look pretty human, but if I take this rosary," she pointed at said jewelry. "My powers are released and I become an evil and scaaaary vampire."

She continued in her explanations. "Rosaries have the effect of sealing a vampire's powers. It was often used by high members of the vampire society to prevent their power from hurting all those around them." As Moka started to lecture him on the different usages of the seal, Naruto listened intently and mentally took notes. He had learned quite a bit about the seals in this universe from the ward stones of Europe to the Chinese ink parchments. However, he had never heard of a seal of this particular shape and form.

A few minutes passed as the two conversed about seals and specifications about it when they were suddenly interrupted by a beeping sound that came from Naruto's pocket. The blond smiled apologetically at the girl before walking away a few meters away and pulling out of his pocket a small black military radio.

He pushed a button and the device crackled to life. A voice immediately assaulted his sensitive hearing and he was forced to hold it with his outstretched arm to prevent himself from turning deaf.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, ASSHOLE? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR AND I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED! COME HERE OR I'LL-"

Naruto quickly turned the radio off and her voice died down. He then checked his watch and realized that he was indeed late for his meeting with Deshiko. He groaned when he realized that he'd have to deal with an irate zombie.

He rubbed his head before he jogged back to Moka. The girl seemed to be blissfully unaware of the exchange and was looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Sorry, Moka, but I, uh, have something to do. When do we meet again?"

Moka nodded and stood up. "How about tomorrow at the same time?"

Naruto knew that there wouldn't be any club activities tomorrow afternoon so he nodded. "No problem. See you tomorrow!"

"See you too! Also, thank you for training me, Naruto." She said as he turned to leave.

Naruto simply shrugged. "There's no need to thank me. We're friends, remember?"

The blond then jumped into the sky before landing on a tree. She lost sight of him when he jumped again.

Moka smiled as he disappeared. Id seems like he hadn't noticed that she had heard the exchange between him and the person talking from the radio. "Naruto has such good friends!" she said. "I wonder what they are doing right now?"

-X-

"Ouch! Cut it out!" Naruto shouted as he felt Deshiko hit him again. "What'd I do to deserve this one?"

Deshiko crossed her arms and put on a pout. "The first one was because you made me wait, the second was because I simply felt like doing it."

Naruto rolled his eyes before he dropped the crates he was carrying on the ground. Deshiko looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "What's this?" she asked.

"My suppliers finally managed to get everything I wanted and sent it to me." He then took from one of his concealed pockets two crowbars. Her eyes widened for a second in surprise but she chose not to ask about the obvious violation of the laws of nature.

"Here." He said as he threw one of the crowbars at her. She caught it and examined it before sending him a confused look.

"Don't stand there like an idiot, make yourself useful and open the other box while I open this one." He then proceeded to force the box open. Deshiko grumbled a bit before she eventually walked to the other crate and stuck the metal tool in one of the interstice.

After a few attempts, the box finally caved in and opened. She then peered inside the box to see what it was, but whatever was inside was covered by a thick beige cloth. However, she managed to guess by the outline that it was big and clunky. There was also the strange odor of oil coming from it. Before she reached inside and tore the cloth away, she was startled when she heard Naruto call out to her.

"Don't touch that." he ordered as she turned around to see him standing next to an opened crate with its content at his feet.

"Why?" she answered. She then gestured to the thing that had been contained in the crate Naruto opened. "And what is this anyway?"

"The things inside are pretty unstable so I don't want your wandering fingers on them." He said and she wisely kept her fingers to her body. "As for this, this is the bomb we're going to use to blow up Kuyo's base."

Deshiko immediately started running away. Naruto groaned as he watched the girl escape. ' _I'm not going to carry that thing by myself!_ ' He thought as he disappeared in a blur of motion that scattered the nearby fallen leaves.

Meanwhile, the she-zombie was currently running down the dirt path, trying to distance herself from the crazy blond as quickly as possible. However, she was abruptly stopped when someone grabbed her collar from behind. She tried to escape but his grip was too strong.

"Let me go!" she shouted as she tried to punch him from behind.

Naruto simply let out an annoyed snort and continued dragging her back to the clearing. Deshiko realized that she wasn't going to convince him to let her go so she crossed her arms and pouted. When they came back to where they were, Naruto dropped her on the ground and said, "So, are you going to stay and listen to what I have to say?"

Deshiko blew him a raspberry before mumbling under her breath, "Fine."

Naruto smiled and sat on the device, making her instinctively flinch. He caught her reaction and gently patted the metallic surface-which didn't really help, all things considered. "Relax! This bomb won't explode unless I tell it to do so! I made it myself so I'm 100% sure you have nothing to worry about."

Deshiko's face stayed emotionless, making Naruto laugh even more.

"You must be fun at parties. Anyway," he gestured the machine. "I proudly present one of my greatest inventions, the Awesomeness Machine 3000!"

The object was… crude to say the least.

It was a giant orange metallic sphere from which came a long piece of string. The face of a grinning fox with rabbit ears had been painted on its surface along with several graffiti that read lame bomb-related puns like 'I re **fuse** to comment here.' and 'I'm running out of clever puns. I might have to go **fission** for more.' All in all, it was the most 'Naruto' thing she could think of.

"It's a bomb." She said flatly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he proclaimed even more loudly. "Putting 'awesomeness' in the name makes it ten times cooler, it's scientifically proven!"

"By whom?" she asked.

"By the universe of course! Where do you think science comes from?"

"I don't think that's how it-" She was silenced when Naruto put a finger on her lips.

"Shush, let the grown-ups do the talking." He then clapped his hands. "Anyway, here's what we're going to do."

She really wanted to punch that stupid blond's teeth into his throat.

-X-

Kuyo felt his eyebrow twitch.

His eyes scanned the charred ruins of what was once the Headquarters of his organization. It seemed like a terrorist attack has occurred during the night; the ones that were tasked to protect the building had all been knocked unconscious and had no memory of what happened. He gritted his teeth and quickly burned to a crisp the unfortunate people that surrounded him with his fiery powers, their screams of agony managed to calm him down significantly.

He made a gesture with his hands and immediately, his generals dropped from the sky and landed in front of him in a crouched position.

"Investigate the surroundings and find clues on the identity of the terrorists." The three terrified students let out shaky acknowledgments before they rushed inside the building.

His fists tightened as he thought of his current situation. Things had been going downhill from the first day of the school year with the destruction of the warehouse and as a result, they were seen as fools by the entirety of the student body! They were now in a critical situation and it wouldn't take long before he lost enough influence for Mikogami to step in the operations… and he couldn't let that happen.

He strode inside the burnt building through the fallen entrance and he was satisfied to see his agents fearfully step out his way. People still feared him. Good.

The upper levels had collapsed onto the ground floor after the fire and the blast had damaged the entire structure. The outer walls were still standing and thus, salvageable, but it would cost a large sum of money-that he didn't have-to restore the organization to full efficiency.

He swore when a wooden beam suddenly collapsed next to him, lifting a cloud of smoke that stained his spotless clothes.

He ignored that incident and walked to the entrance to the underground levels. The prisons in which they kept troublesome students were there and he had to check to see if their prisoners were caught in the blast or were buried by collapsed debris. He hoped not because hiding bodies was annoying and troublesome.

He had previously given specific orders that no one was to investigate the lower levels so he was certain that no one would be there. He descended the stairs and torches regularly burst into flames as he continued his descent, lighting his way enough so he wouldn't trip or fall.

When he managed his way down the flight of stairs by the debris that clogged it, he found himself walking down a narrow corridor. On each side were the cells in which the troublesome students were kept. He made a fireball burst into flames in his hand and cautiously lighted the darkness.

Empty.

It seemed like the terrorists had also taken the prisoners with them. That would be problematic if they used them against him. He'd have to destroy any proof of their presence here before they came back claiming that they had been victims of an injustice.

He roared in anger and the corridor was suddenly flooded with flames. Things were getting out of hand and he had no idea who to hold responsible.

No matter.

He WOULD find whoever did this and when he did, they'd wish they were dead.

-X-

Mikogami examined the report that had been given to him by the grinning blond sitting in front of him. He scratched his head as he tried to grasp everything the boy told him. Finally, he put on his usual mask and spoke to him.

"What you did today was… unorthodox to say the least, but you managed to deliver a crippling blow to Kuyo from his blind spot. It won't take long before he loses enough power for me to step in the party. As for the prisoners…"

He then gestured to the unconscious forms of a dozen students laid on the infirmary's beds that had been imprisoned by the Public Safety Commission. "As per your request, I've had them received basic first aid and any memory of their imprisonment had been wiped from their memory. I've already made the preparations for their transfer back to classes after Kuyo is dealt with."

Naruto sighed out in relief. He hadn't exactly planned on saving those imprisoned by Kuyo as he had only learned of their existence yesterday during his break-in. He still shuddered from the memory of the poor conditions in which they had lived and the emptiness in their eyes.

He ignored how long they had been caged down there but it must have been a long time judging by the state of their clothes.

While Deshiko used her superior strength to carry every student outside, he had installed the bomb in the place she told him would be in the middle of the base. He had greatly enjoyed pressing the detonator and seeing the explosion that shook the entire school grounds and destroyed that shithole from the face of the earth.

However, he knew Kuyo was far from dead and the battle was far from over. He knew he was in a delicate situation; if Kuyo held even the slightest suspicion he was the one responsible, everyone he valued would be targeted and in danger of being used to get to him.

' _God_ ,' he thought as he scratched his head in irritation. ' _I really need a vacation_.'

Alas, it just seemed like he couldn't catch a breath when the headmaster stood up and looked out the window. Naruto crinkled his brow in confusion. He had talked with that man often enough to know that he held important news when he did that. He cautiously reached for his concealed weapon in case Mikogami tried anything.

"Before you leave, I have an important task for you." He turned around to stare at him in the eyes. "I have recently saved someone from the clutches of a dangerous individual so I need you to watch over her while I plan on a place where she can stay."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't see you as the kind of guy that saves damsels in distress, but I guess I can't say I really knew anything about you." He took a deep breath to steel his nerves. "Alright, who's the person I must look over?"

Mikogami was glad his back was turned the other way as it prevented him from having to hide the smile that slowly slashed across his face. "Her name is Ruby Tojo."

 **Chapter end!**

* * *

 **Now here's a preview for the next chapter! I hope you'll like it!**

"Can I have it?"

Naruto turned around to face the strange girl that had suddenly been thrust into his life. Her lifeless eyes stared into his but he resisted the urge to look away. He knew better than to do that. He put on his best smile and asked, "So? What do you want?"

She raised her arm and pointed at something. His eyes followed the direction her finger was pointing and he frowned when he realized what she wanted.

"Sorry, but you can't 'own' people." She was pointing at a little girl with a pointy hat. She was very young, too young to be in this school. Her purple eyes were darting around and she was clearly overwhelmed by her current situation.

He opened his mouth to lecture heron the difference between objects and human beings when he realized she was gone.

"Huh? Where'd she-?" He was surprised when he heard someone shrieking behind him.

He felt a sweat drop form at the back of his head when he witnessed the scene happening in front of him. It seemed like Ruby had darted around him while he was looking away and had grabbed the poor girl in her arms. The little girl was flailing her legs and hands around as she shouted in outrage, but Ruby kept her grip on the little girl and her composure.

"Can I keep her?" she repeated the question.

"I told you that you-" he stopped abruptly when he saw a spark of red energy coming from her left eye. He felt cold sweat drip down his brow as he gulped.

"O-Of course!" he chuckled nervously. "Keep her! She's yours!"

As the strange girl squealed in delight as she carried the girl in her embrace, Naruto let out a tired sigh.

'Troublesome girl…"

 **Here are the review responses!**

 **Pyrusblade: Sorry, but there will be no other characters from the naruto universe in this story.**

 **Apedreitor: Mikogami isn't completely bad. However, he's ready to make a lot of sacrifices for the 'greater good'.**

 **HaywireEagle: I'm sorry if the characters are OCC. Characters are my weakest point. It's also pretty hard to picture the Rosario characters since there isn't a lot of material to base on. I'll try my best.**

 **Guest: Yes, there are some changes I've brought to canon.**

 **RagnellAlondite: The reason I brought Ruby so early in the story is because Season I and II will be merged together so some things will come earlier than in the manga and anime.**

 **Monkiepawn: Don't worry. Inner Moka will appear eventually. However, I didn't want a stupid reason like Naruto fell and tore the Rosario off by accident, which seems lazy and not very believable.**

 **Zero Phantasm: Interesting suggestion. I will think more about that. Also, thank you a lot for your kind words! They really made my day!**

 **Well, that wraps it up!**

 **Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! DarkNutDestroyer here with another chapter! This one had taken me FOREVER to write! Just look at it! 8K words! This is definitely the longest one I've ever written! In comparison, the first one only had 2K. Well I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thank you again to the amazing necroihsous for being this story's beta reader! I owe him/her a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire, who would've thought?**

* * *

 **The Blood Runs Deep Into the Ground**

Kurumu swallowed. The air seemed considerably thicker as her eyes fell on the mysterious girl that was now hiding behind Naruto's back.

"Girls," the boy she fell in love with said as he gently pulled the girl in front of him. "The headmaster has given me the responsibility of watching over her. Her name is Ruby Tojo and she will attend this school until they find her a proper place to stay. In the meantime, I hope you can help her settle in."

Kurumu lifted an eyebrow along with Moka at the strange girl that was currently avoiding their gazes. The succubus stayed silent as she watched Naruto try to pry the girl off of him, wondering if she was going to have a new rival for the boy's affections.

She grit her teeth when she noticed the mysterious girl flush in embarrassment and shyness. She was also beautiful and that was unacceptable! Life was already hard right now with a stupid and naïve vampire! The last thing she needed was a cute and reserved beauty clinging to him, getting all his attention!

The girl was fidgeting, clearly not used to the attention. She opened her mouth several times to speak but remained silent each time. Moka, who finally took pity on her situation, decided to help her like the nice and polite girl she was. She offered her hand and said with her usual annoying chirpy voice, "Hi! My name is Moka Akashiya! Let's be friends!"

Ruby blinked as she glanced at the hand Moka was presenting her before a small smile graced her face and she tentatively shook it.

"I'd be glad to be friends with you. I hope we get along."

Kurumu internally fumed. She had hesitated for a second and now had missed a chance to shine! She followed the vampire's example and strode confidently to the girl to introduce herself.

"Hello, Ruby. My name is Kurumu Kurono. I hope we can get along." She said flatly, trying to show her dominance. Her eyes narrowed when she saw her recoil a bit before she eventually shook her hand too. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance when the girl stayed silent before she gave a curtly nod and walked back next to Moka.

Naruto, who had been observing their interaction, smiled and clapped his hands together in satisfaction, making them all jolt in surprise. "Great! I'm happy to see you girls getting along so well! I'm counting on you to help her during her stay here."

"No problem." Kurumu said as she smiled at him. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"Me too!" Kurumu mentally scowled when she saw her enemy jump in joy. "Ruby, let's hang out some day!"

The mysterious girl offered them a shy smile before she hid behind Naruto again. The boy tried yet again to convince her to stand on her own but the girl remained stubborn. He sighed and rubbed the top of her head, ruffling her hair, before turning back to them.

"Thank you, guys. Unfortunately, I won't be able to join you in classes because I have to give Ruby a tour of the school. I'll catch you at lunch!" He said before walking away with Ruby and waving back at them.

As they walked away, Kurumu scowled at their backs and saying, "Well, it seems like we'll have to be babysitters. I hope she won't get in the way."

Moka seemed offended by her rude comment. "Don't say things like that! Ruby seems like a sweet girl! She's just shy!"

"In case you haven't noticed, the girl appears awfully clingy of Naruto. You should be wary of her or you'll find yourself one day empty-handed."

She then departed, leaving the pink haired girl there to ponder on those words. As she walked towards her class, she contemplated on what course of action to take next. The arrival of Ruby Tojo had greatly disturbed her plans. It seemed like she'd have to start the plan earlier than expected.

She opened the door of the classroom and smirked in satisfaction when she saw the math teacher, Ririko Kagome, standing behind her desk already preparing her notes for the class.

'Perfect.' She thought as she approached the woman and started the first step of her plan.

-X-

Naruto had his elbow propped on the small dining table as he stared at the strange girl that had come so suddenly in his life. He watched with interest as the girl put another scoop of the frosty dessert in her mouth with a smile. She was now smiling, which made him grin in satisfaction. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

He originally thought of refusing Mikogami's request, but after staring in her soulless eyes that betrayed her pain and loss, he had been unable to refuse. From what Mikogami said, the girl had lost her parents when she was still a child and now, she had also lost her surrogate mother to the hands of a monster. He simply couldn't abandon her after hearing that.

After taking her with him on his tour, the poor girl simply refused to let his arm go and constantly jumped at any sudden sound. After realizing she was clearly too stressed out to listen to anything he had to say, he finally decided to bring her to the cafeteria to buy her something to eat since it was lunchtime anyway. The moment they had approached the counter, the girl had immediately pointed at the ice cream display and asked him to buy her some. It seemed like it had been definitely a good choice to bring her here as she seemed to calm down significantly as she enjoyed her treat. They were also a bit early so all the students were still in class, allowing them to enjoy time alone.

"So, what do you think?" he asked his newest charge.

Ruby paused while holding the spoon half way to her mouth and looked at him with those profound and unblinking eyes that always seemed to know what he was thinking. She seemed to ponder on his question as she gazed at her slowly melting treat before saying, "It's good. What is this?"

Naruto blinked. "You don't know what it is?"

Ruby blushed in embarrassment. "I used to live with my teacher in the countryside, in a beautiful place called Witches' Knoll. However, we lived in isolation so we've never ventured in a human town and the memories I had before my parents' death are blurry. However, I do remember eating this before. I think it was made of… milk and cream or something?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, it's called ice cream and it is indeed made of these ingredients. However, they also add flavoring in it. There are several flavors available like strawberry, vanilla, chocolate…"

Naruto then started explaining to the girl about the wonders of ice cream and he noticed her eyes gleaming in excitement as he spoke. She reminded him of Konohamaru when he was telling about his latest mission.

Once he finished, the girl loudly exclaimed, "Incredible! I didn't know humans made such fascinating discoveries! A magic box that keeps food cold? Not even Lady Oyakata managed to accomplish such a feat!"

"Yes, humans are very advanced in this world. They have even made a machine that can bring people to the moon."

Ruby's widened as her eyes turned to the sky. "Really? After hearing this, I really want to learn more about humans' culture. This opens a world of possibilities!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and was happy that she was opening to him. "Before you start your great adventure, how about you talk about your life back at Witches' Knoll? It seems like a nice place to live."

Ruby seemed to brighten at the mention of her home. "Oh, Witches' Knoll is a plain filled with never ending fields of sunflowers that glow in the sunlight. When it's very sunny, they shine like a sea of liquid gold. It's a very beautiful place and quite popular as I've seen multiple time humans coming to sightsee. My teacher and I lived in a small hut built on one of its hills. I remember sitting with her outside under a tree's shade and she would teach me about the energies of nature and how to use them. She was very kind and always treated me with care. I…I…." Her voice suddenly croaked and her hands started to shake uncontrollably.

Naruto frowned when he realized she was reliving her teacher's death. He quickly asked another question to avoid the touchy subject.

"You talked about using the energies of nature, what do you mean by that?"

Ruby blinked and he was relieved when he saw that her shaking had stopped.

"Oh, I am a witch, as was my master." She started talking about witches in general. He listened intently, finding what he was hearing fascinating. From what she was saying, witches were a race that stood on the border between human and monsters. Because of this, they were often rejected by monsters and humans alike so they lived in isolation, in places where they could further study and practice their art.

Then, she started talking about druids.

"We are part of one of the branches of the witch community known as druids. They are other branches like the necromancers, the shamans, the seers and many others. Unlike the witches of the main branch, which focuses primarily on using the energy of the Dragon's Pulse which is, from what I've gathered, a flow of life energy that comes from the ground and nourishes anything it touches like blood coursing through the veins. Druids, however, have a different philosophy. We believe that the earth forms a single entity called Gaia. We believe that she is an entity with a conscience that nourishes everything that lives with spiritual energy. Druids use that energy to bend nature to their will. While we can use elements such as water, fire, air and earth, our main power comes from the power of plants."

Her description matched awfully well with the one of the sages of his world and he was already imagining ways he could further study the phenomenon.

However, he shook his head when he realized what his thoughts were leading to. He dismissed those plans and mentally scolded himself for his lack of understanding. The girl had just lost her family, for God's sake, and he was there making plans of studying her powers.

The girl, oblivious to his internal conflict, took a break in her explanations to take another bite of her ice cream. She frowned when she noticed that the dessert had disappeared from the table. She glanced up and noticed a petite girl with her bowl of ice cream in her hands duck from view and disappearing amidst the arriving crowd of students. She quickly stood up and started running behind the small thief, determined to take back what had been stolen from her.

Naruto, who was still deep in thought, didn't notice his charge's departure until a few seconds later and he was surprised to find the seat the girl once occupied empty. He frowned and his eyes scanned the room and he scowled when he realized she wasn't here. He quickly jumped on his feet and ran towards the exit to find his charge.

-X-

Yukari Sendo giggled as she gazed at her prize. It had been a piece of cake to cast a simple levitating spell on the delicious dessert to fly into her hands. She clutched the ice cream closer to her chest as she searched somewhere more secluded to enjoy it. She struggled to pass the crowd that filled the cafeteria until she managed to force her way through the doors. After grinning from her accomplishment, she walked to the not-so-dead-anymore forest to find a good spot to hide. She finally stumbled into a small clearing and she sat on a moss-covered rock that was half-buried in the ground. She summoned a wooden spoon and licked her lips in anticipation.

She gasped when a hand suddenly grabbed her collar and roughly lifted her above the ground. Her eyes widened when she realized that the ice cream had fallen on the ground, dooming any attempt to salvage it. She tried to kick the person, but he or she made sure to keep themselves out of her reach.

"Well well well… what do we have here?" The raspy voice of her assailant made her freeze in fear. No, it couldn't be…

"I didn't expect to find you here, little witch…" Her assumption was proven right when the stranger threw her roughly on the ground and she scrambled on her feet to turn around and see who her attacker was. "Guess I have the opportunity to finally teach you a lesson!"

"C-class rep?" She called out.

Tadashi Wanibuchi cracked his knuckles and gave the terrified witch a feral grin. "You think you're so high and mighty, huh? You think you're soooo special? That you can simply barge into this school and cause trouble without consequences? Kuro had to be sent to the infirmary to have the bunny ears that grew on his head removed after you cursed him."

"He deserved it! He stole my shoes and threw them in the garbage bin!" She said as she slowly crawled backwards, trying to bid her time so she could distance herself from the older boy and use her magical powers. However, the boy noticed her reaching for her wand and quickly snatched it from her grasp. She cried out in despair when she saw him break the fragile stick.

"NO!" Her cry only made Tadashi's smirk only grow wider.

"Oh, did I break your toy?" he taunted with a cruel laugh as he threw the broken remains behind him. "It seems like you're as weak as a human now that you can't use your flashy tricks." His smile turned predatory as his eye shinned with a murderous light. "No one will save you now, little girl. No one will find your body in the forest once I'm done with you."

Yukari screamed in fear as she started running away from the terrifying boy. She glanced back to see him starting his transformation. His clothes were already tearing up from his body's sudden physical change. The last thing she managed to see before he disappeared from view were ugly scales starting to cover his skin and his head starting to morph to become more animalistic.

The newly transformed lizard man let out a mighty roar before he started sniffing the air to find the direction his prey ran to. A smile stretched across his face when he found the girl's scent. "You can run, but you can't hide, little witch." He said as he started to crouch to start his hunt

However, he was surprised when thick vines suddenly sprouted from the ground and grabbed his ankles. The plants pulled and he fell on the ground. He groaned and tried standing up again when more of the animated florae grew from the soil and started to wrap him in a tight vice.

"What the fuck?" He said as he continued to struggle fruitlessly against his restraints until they tightened to the point he couldn't move anymore. As he laid there on the ground confused and frustrated, he heard someone walking in his direction. However, as he was bound face down, he couldn't see who the person was.

"Help me! I don't know why but those plants suddenly came from the ground and bound me!" He waited for the person's response but he was unnerved when only silence answered him. "Is someone there? Answer me!"

He rested his head on the ground, figuring that the footsteps he heard were only products of his imagination.

So, he was understandably surprised when a hand roughly grabbed his hair and pressed him to the ground. He tried to cough when dirt got inside his mouth but the pressure on his head was too high and he was forced to choke down the disgusting soil. Bound and gagged, he realized with terror that he was completely at the mercy of the stranger and that no one would be able to save him in this isolated place.

"You are lucky I feel lenient today. I could easily kill you or torture you to insanity. After all, lizardkin aren't known for their high pain tolerance." He shivered when his ears picked on the underlying threat in her words. He didn't recognize that voice but it was clearly feminine. "Now sleep, dirt should feel comfortable for trash like you. After all, you should consider yourself lucky that it would allow someone as disgusting as you to lay on it."

His eyelids fluttered as he suddenly felt the irresistible need to sleep. The last thing he saw before the world faded to black were black raven wings that shinned in the sunlight.

Then, merciful darkness.

-X-

Yukari breathed erratically as she ran down the dirt path. Her clothes were already torn in a few places after she ran through a few thorny bushes. She yelped in surprise when her foot suddenly caught on a root that protruded from the ground and she fell on the ground, knocking the wind out of her. She groaned from the pain and tried standing back up again. However, she realized that her foot was stuck on the root and it was apparently sprained, judging from the pain that coursed through her body when she tried to stand up.

She whimpered in pain and in fright as she realized that she couldn't move and run away. As she tried to find a way to escape, she froze when she heard footsteps approaching.

She closed her eyes and prepared for the incoming pain…

However, she was surprised when a hand gently rested on her head. She looked up and was surprised to see an older girl smiling down on her. Her eyes widened when she recognized her as the one she stole her ice cream from.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked, her face only showing worry and concern, instead of the anger and hate she was expecting.

Yukari gave her a shaky nod but instinctively flinched when the movement caused another surge of pain to pass through her. The stranger must've noticed as she crouched to look at the injury more closely.

"You are hurt…" she muttered. "I know some healing spells. Can I use them to heal your wound?"

Yukari hesitated before she reluctantly nodded. The girl hadn't done anything threatening yet and she had to admit that the bruise was already starting to become quite painful. The stranger's hands started to glow in a benevolent green light that made her widen her eyes. Magic? Without using a wand?

The older girl placed her hands against the bruise and she was amazed to see the injury slowly fading before finally disappearing. "Y-You're a witch?" she muttered.

"A druid, actually, a variant of a witch." The stranger corrected her as she helped her stand up. "Unlike witches, druids take our power from the vitality of the forest and plants and not from the fluctuation of the Dragon Pulse."

Yukari wobbled on her feet before she eventually managed to stand up by herself. She reached down to pick up her hat and put it on. She immediately felt relief flood her body when she felt the familiar weight on her head. She then reached to her pocket to retrieve her wand before she remembered that Tadashi had broken it.

"I have to go back, I lost…." She started.

"This?" The stranger said while taking something from her pocket.

She was surprised when the object the stranger presented her was the wand she had lost previously. She shakily took it and pressed it against her chest as she examined it. It was intact; they weren't any imperfection or trace of it being broken. She let out a relieved sigh. She had been devastated when she had witnessed the class representative break her precious possession.

"Thank you so much! I was really scared that I lost it!" She then remembered the reason she fell. "We shouldn't be here! There's a boy out there who's chasing me!"

The mysterious girl chuckled and ruffled her hair affectionately. "You don't need to worry about that troublesome boy. I confronted him and managed to convince him you went the other way. He's probably lifting every rock on the other side of the forest to find you."

Yukari was skeptic but she dismissed these thoughts. The girl had done nothing that would justify her suspicion and doubts. The fact that she was a witch also managed to ease her worries significantly. She then remembered she had just stolen from the kind lady and, despite this, she had still saved her. She fiddled the edge of her skirt in guilt, feeling bad for the prank she had played on her. "You… You are the one I had stolen the ice cream from, right? …"

She bit her upper lip as she expected the stranger to realize who she was and abandon her like all the others did. She was surprised when a hand gently ruffled her hair. She looked up to see her smiling at her with that kind smile that made her heart flutter.

"I saved you because you were in need, silly girl." She admonished her. "That ice cream doesn't justify ignoring someone in danger. It was only a dessert in the end and I could easily buy another. You, however, are irreplaceable and, if I hadn't come to your help, I would be worth nothing more than that garbage that tried to hurt you."

Yukari felt something run down her cheeks and, after wiping them, realized that they were tears. After coming to this school, instead of friendly smiles and kind gestures, she had only been greeted by scorn and disdain. The pranks she played on her tormentors were the only way for her to cope with the abuse and, even then, she would still feel like no one liked her. So, to hear someone as strong and beautiful as her savior tell her she was irreplaceable… it was too much to handle and she broke down crying on the spot.

Sobs wracked her body and she only cried harder when her savior cradled her in her arms and held her against her chest to comfort her.

They didn't move, content to simply hold each other. The silence was only interrupted by the girl's whimpers.

Finally, the sobs receded and Yukari rubbed the last remaining tears.

"Feeling better?" the stranger asked, not realizing the impact of what she'd done on the girl.

"Yeah… thank you." The little witch bowed deeply.

"No need to thank me." She said as she waved her hand dismissively. She then seemed to remember something. "Oh, I just realized I haven't introduced myself; my name is Ruby Tojo."

She then presented her hand, which Yukari gladly shook.

"My name is Yukari Sendo! Nice to meet you, Ruby!"

-X-

Naruto groaned as he lifted the boy and slung his unconscious form over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He really didn't want to deal with this now; he was supposed to be searching for Ruby, damn it! However, the contract stipulated that, if a student was in danger, he must let go of any task he was doing at the moment to deal with the problem.

He scowled when the student groaned. He had found him sprawled on the ground, knocked out. He wouldn't have given him a single glance if he hadn't realized that the boy was currently in his monster form. He wasn't using it for nefarious purposes or to assault someone so he would probably only get a slap on the wrist and a detention. It often happened that a student would lose their composure and transform into their monster form by accident. Small accidents like these were often overlooked by the school's staff as it happened to everyone once in a while. However, the fact that he was unconscious and all alone in the middle of the forest raised some questions.

When he stumbled out of the forest, he was relieved to see that everyone had deserted the area and that he wouldn't have to sneak inside the school. After a few minor close calls, he eventually managed to drop the boy in the infirmary. After making sure the unconscious student wasn't in any immediate danger, he left after leaving a message for the nurse.

As he walked outside, he stretched his sore limbs as he felt the warmth spreading over his body as sunlight washed over him. He rubbed his head as he thought about where to start his search. He walked around the school grounds, trying to guess where his charge was supposed to be, when a large cluster of students grabbed his attention. He approached with curiosity, wondering what the commotion was all about. He then realized what was happening when his eyes fell on the large white board that showed the results of the school mid-term exams.

He winced when he saw his name dangerously close to the failing grade. He had neglected his school work because of his plotting and schemes and he now realized the consequences of his decision. He let out a tired breath before he promised himself to focus more on his studies. While it was true that his main goal was to return home, he was still a bit embarrassed to admit that he had always dreamed of being the number one student of class back at Konoha. It seemed like he would still be a dead last in this dimension too.

"Hey, Naruto! Over here!" He turned over in confusion, wondering who might be calling him and smiled when he recognized the cheery smile and the pink hair that could only belong to one person.

"Hi, Moka!" He gave her a smile as he walked towards her to close the distance. However, a student eager to learn his results accidently bumped him in the back, causing him to trip forwards and collide with the vampire's chest. When he regained his bearings, his face reddened when he realized how close his face was to Moka's. Moka also blushed from the sudden close contact and tried to hide it by staring at her feet.

After a few seconds of pushing people around, Naruto managed to take them to a less crowded place so they could breathe again. He coughed in his hand to try and avoid showing his embarrassment from the little incident and to break the awkward silence that had formed between the two.

"I am sorry if I've embarrassed you…" He started apologizing before Moka quickly cut him off.

"NO! No, um… you don't need to apologize! It was an accident."

Naruto breathed out in relief once he realized Moka hadn't been offended by the incident. His eyes darted around as he tried to find something to say to change the subject. His eyes then fell on the big rectangular panel on which were written the results.

"So, what'd you get?" He said as he pointed at the sign with his thumb.

"Oh, I've scored 13th!" she revealed with a satisfied smile. Naruto felt his jaw drop in surprise. Holy crap! Not only was she beautiful, she was also book-smart!

Other boys who had overheard what they said were now openly praising the vampire.

"Incredible!" One cried out.

"She's so talented!" Another said, praising her.

"She's perfect! She deserves more than that common thug!"

Naruto felt his eye twitch from the last comment but stayed silent. He had learned his lesson from what his last outburst led to and he wisely kept his fists close to his body. Eventually, the hormonal boys lost interest and slowly dispersed, leaving the two of them alone.

Moka smiled at him. "Naruto, I'm so proud of you! You didn't use violence and ignored what they said."

Naruto chuckled lightly as he scratched his cheek from the praise the attractive girl was giving him. "It's nothing. I made a promise that I would try to avoid hurting people, haven't I? And I intend to keep it this time."

And he meant it. He had promised himself to think before acting. And the results of it were showing. He had noticed a subtle change in the students' opinion of him. People would not give him stares as often as before and would less likely get disapproving ones from teachers. He didn't use his head often before and would most likely act when threatened. He could now control his impulses better and keep his composure in stressful situations. After years of wandering around the world all alone, he had forgotten how flimsy people were compared to the ninjas back at the Elemental Nations and he was satisfied to see that he now had better control over his power.

"Also, congratulations for your incredible grade. You're a role model for all the other students!" he said while giving her twin thumbs up.

Moka blushed from the praise and gave him a beaming smile.

"Thanks, Naruto. That's really nice. How about you? What did you get?"

Naruto deflated at the mention of his grades. "I got 148th…" he muttered dejectedly as he suddenly thought his feet looked very interesting.

"Oh," Moka let out. "How about I help you study next time? You are already giving me training lessons so it'd be only fair for me to help you in your school work."

"Wow, that'd great!" Naruto grinned and took her in his arms. Her cheeks reddened yet again from the close contact. When he let her go, she barely managed to suppress a disappointed moan.

After gathering her bearings, she remembered something. "Hey, how about we go take a bite at the cafeteria?" Moka proposed with hopeful eyes. "I hear they're selling strawberry ice cream in the cafeteria." Naruto's first impulse was to accept but he remembered the reason he was here in the first place.

"Sorry, Moka, but I have to find Ruby. If you see her, please tell her I'm looking for her, okay?"

Moka froze as she remembered Kurumu's words.

" _In case you haven't noticed, the girl appears awfully clingy of Naruto. You should be wary of her or you'll find yourself one day empty-handed."_

"Ah… it's alright! I'll give her the message if I see her!" she said with a forced smile. However, Naruto was too distracted to notice.

"Great! I knew I could count on you!" he proclaimed as he playfully hit her shoulder. "See you later, bud!"

After saying those words, he quickly left and she frowned as she saw him disappear amidst the growing crowd with the horrible feeling that she was slowly losing him.

-X-

His eyes darted around, flicking from one unfamiliar face to the other, as he continued his search. He strode forward, walking through the thick crowd of people with effortless ease. His progress was only punctuated by brief pauses to ask random people if they had seen a strange girl who wasn't wearing the school uniform. Unfortunately, none seemed to have seen her.

Tired, he sat on a bench and wondered what he was going to do now. His eyes widened when he remembered something crucial and he mentally berated himself for having forgotten something so important.

Zetsu! He had completely forgotten about his sensory ability! He looked around to make sure no one had noticed him and quickly stood up to find a more private place.

He smirked in victory when he found the school's burner. He nodded in approval when he noticed that no one would be here to hear the conversation he was going to have. He frowned a bit when his nose picked up the horrid smell coming from the surrounding trash but he promptly ignored it as he reached inside his pocket and grabbed Zetsu who gave a startled cry.

"Hey! Watch it!" he shouted in protest but the blond simply rolled his eyes. He put the blob on a cardboard box and waited until he finished hurling insults at him. Finally, after a few minutes, Zetsu seemed to have calmed down considerably.

"Are you done?" he asked. Zetsu seemed about to say something more before he begrudgingly ceased muttering dark threats.

"Yeah, what do you want? I was having an amazing dream in which you died and I conquered the world before you rudely awoke me."

"I'm searching for a girl and I need your help. She has twin pigtails, wears gothic clothes and she's a witch. Can you find her?" he asked, trying to be as polite as possible with the entity. Zetsu scoffed before a grin quickly slashed its way across his face.

"Finally decided to embrace your inner child molester, huh? I always knew you had it in you!" he said before bursting in laughter.

"Ugh. Shut up, I'm don't have time to deal with your bullshit. Just tell me where she is already."

Zetsu stopped laughing but continued snickering discreetly. Naruto chose to ignore him, figuring it would only complicate things if it came to a banter between the two of them.

"Fine," Zetsu said before he closed his eyes. He remained silent for a few seconds before his eyes snapped open. "The girl you're looking for is at the cafeteria."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That was unusually quick of you. How did you find her so quickly?"

"Easy, the amount of magical energy emitted by her body is literally flooding the whole goddamn school grounds. Last time I checked, people don't usually pump magic out like a fire hose."

He rubbed his chin as he thought about what Zetsu told him before he dismissed these thoughts for later. First things first, he needed to find her.

He grabbed Zetsu and shoved him in his pocket-drawing a sharp yelp from him-before he started running to the school. A few seconds later, a blue-haired came out of the foliage, looking pensive.

' _Hum…_ ' Mizore Shirayuki wondered as she toyed with her frost candy before putting it back in her mouth again. ' _I wonder what they were talking about. And why a child molester would talk to a blob who dreams of conquering the world…_ '

-X-

When he arrived in the cafeteria, Naruto noticed that the room was almost empty, only a few students were still lingering around. He looked around and his eyes fell on the familiar hair style of his charge sitting at a table at the far end corner. He quickly jogged across the room and noticed that she wasn't alone. When he arrived next to the table, he saw that his charge was currently sitting with a little girl. Judging by the oversized hat she was wearing, she was probably also a witch like Ruby. He frowned a bit when he noticed she was obviously too young to be attending school before he mentally shrugged, figuring he shouldn't be surprised given that he was already too old to be in first year.

Ruby looked up when she sensed his presence and perked when she recognized him.

"Naruto!" she called out in surprise. The other girl, who had been eating what seemed like a bowl of ice cream, looked up too and observed him curiously, clearly wondering who he was.

"Ruby! I was looking everywhere for you! You know you shouldn't just run away like that!" he said with disapproving eyes. While he was showing a strict façade, he was internally very uncomfortable. He wasn't used to be the one lecturing people. Usually, he was the one receiving them. "Do you realize how worried I was? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Ruby looked down in shame and muttered a small, "Sorry."

Naruto sighed before rubbing her head reassuringly. "It's fine, Ruby. You're not in trouble but you really had me worried when you disappeared. You could've been hurt." His eyes then fell on the girl who was shrinking from his gaze. "Who's she?"

Ruby opened her mouth to explain when the girl cut her short.

"Ruby?" the little girl asked with a shaky voice as she suddenly stood up from her plastic chair, sending it tumbling on the floor. Her eyes were darting around and he narrowed his eyes when he saw her reach inside her coat for what he presumed was a weapon. "You know that guy?"

"Yes, the principal appointed him to watch over me during my stay here." Ruby nodded in acknowledgement and tilted her head in confusion. "Is there a problem?"

"Don't you know who he is?" The girl now seemed positively mortified and was now holding in her hand a plastic toy menacingly in his direction. He lifted an eyebrow, wondering what she intended to do. "He's dangerous! They say he broke a boy's wrist and threatened an entire class that he'd kill them on his first day at school! He also enslaved Moka Akashiya, the most beautiful girl in the school, and Kurumu Kurono, the second most beautiful girl in this school, and forced them into his service! He's a shameless pervert and an enemy of men! Don't come close to him, Ruby or he'll take you too!"After hearing this, Naruto finally realized what she was talking about.

So they were still rumors floating around about him? He thought everyone had forgotten about the incident. Apparently not.

"Wow, wait just a second! I think there's a big misunderstanding here…" he said before a voice interrupted him.

"What's happening here?" Naruto shivered a bit from the cold tone and slowly turned around with a nervous smile.

"Yo, Kurumu!" he chuckled anxiously. "How's it hanging?"

"Naruto." He froze when she called out his name. "I come here expecting to take a nice and relaxing lunch when I hear this little brat just say Moka was better than me."

"Hey! You're Kurumu Kurono, aren't you?" Naruto winced when the little witch cried out. Kurumu merely lifted an eyebrow and turned her eyes to the blond, silently asking him who the girl was. Naruto simply shrugged dismissively, making the blue haired girl sigh in annoyance.

"Yes, and who might you be, little girl?" she asked through her teeth, barely restraining herself from clawing the annoying brat's face off.

"Hey! I hear people talking about you! They say Uzumaki has enslaved you and turned you into his bitch!"

"Pardon me?" The temperature of the room suddenly dropped and the little girl finally seemed to finally realize what she had done. "Naruto, can I talk with the girl for one second? I have something to say to her."

"Sure! Go ahead!" Kurumu nodded before her arm _slithered_ around the child's shoulders.

"Now let's have a little chat, what do you say?"

He noticed the small witch look at him pleadingly but he only gave her a sympathetic smile. She deserved a little punishment for her rude behavior and he was sure Kurumu wouldn't actually hurt her but just in case…

His blade gleamed for a second in a murderous light before disappearing in the dark folds of his sleeve.

It wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

"I-Is she going to hurt her?" His eyes turned to Ruby who was staring at him with pleading eyes.

"No, of course not. Kurumu is sometimes a little rough around the edges but she wouldn't hurt anyone." He noticed from the corner of the eye the young child prostrating on the floor begging for forgiveness and he moved a bit to hide it from view.

Ruby appeared relieved before she looked up to him again. "What Yukari said… was it true?"

So her name was Yukari? He kept it in mind for later. "Yeah… even if I want to deny it, some of them are true… However, the rumors about me being a pervert are a bit harsh." His eyes then stared into her own. "So? What do you think of me now?"

He was wondering what the girl would now think of him now that she knew the truth. She was going to find out who he was eventually but he wanted her to warm up to him a bit before. Oh well, it seems like he'll have to tell Mikogami his charge was now terrified of him…

"I don't really care." His eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh? But… what about the things Yukari had told you about me? Don't you feel scared?"

"I know you are a good person." She gave him an honest smile. "The conversation… The ice cream… The smiles…" She paused for a second. "You're really nice even if you try to hide it, and I'm sure Yukari would warm up to you too if given the chance. I know better than anyone that appearances don't always matter and that everyone deserves a second chance."

Naruto didn't know what to say. "Ruby…"

"Well, I finished what I had to do." Kurumu came in as she dumped a dazed Yukari on the ground, interrupting their conversation. "Hey, Naruto, have you eaten yet?"

Surprised, he barely managed to let out a hesitant, "No." when Kurumu grabbed his arm and started dragging him away.

"Perfect! Let's eat together then!" Kurumu chirped happily as she acted like nothing was wrong. Naruto tried to struggle but her grip was surprisingly strong and he eventually abandoned. As he was pulled away, he gave an apologetic smile to Ruby. The witch, who was checking on the slump form of Yukari, waved at him and gave him a nod to tell him she was fine.

When he disappeared from view, she turned her attention back to Yukari. "Yukari, do you feel alright?"

The small witch shivered a bit. "S-She's scary!Sh-She's m-much sc-scarier than what th-the rumors s-say..."

Ruby lifted an eyebrow and crouched next to the girl. "Yukari, you know you shouldn't call people names."

"B-But didn't you see what she did? And what about Naruto?"

She gave Yukari a disapproving stare. "Yukari, while I don't agree with what she did, she wasn't completely in the wrong either. You insulted her and her friend."

"But Ruby!" she whined as she tried to make her see how wrong she was. Ruby shook her head disappointedly.

"You should know more than anyone the pain of being isolated because of something out of your control. Think of what you've done today and come see me after." With those final words, Ruby patted her on the head and left her alone to ponder on those thoughts.

 **Chapter end!**

 **Well, that's the end of the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am sorry. Incredibly terribly sorry for the late update. Some events outside of my control had delayed the writing of this chapter and I can't apologize enough for my lateness. I hope this chapter will suit your tastes. The next chapter is already nearly completed so expect it to come out soon.**

 **There isn't much action in this chapter, I'm afraid. It's mostly made as a setup for future chapters. Sorry if I disappoint some.**

 **Thank you for all those amazing reviews! Many thanks also t** **o necroihsous for being my beta reader, you have been an amazing help!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire, who would've thought?**

* * *

 **The Blood Runs Deep into the Ground**

The smoldering ruins of the destroyed headquarters of the Public Safety Commission were bustling with life as the group members were busy clearing the debris in the hopes of recovering anything that hadn't been destroyed in the blast. Unfortunately, it seemed like the culprit had been particularly thorough as anything they recovered either collapsed into ashes once touched or was simply too damaged by the flames or the blast to be salvageable. While some students were busy tearing down the walls blackened by soot to clear the way for the future reconstruction of the base, others were searching for any potential clues that could lead them to the perpetrator's identity.

However, their moves were sluggish and lacked the determination the group once had that ensured their domination of the school. Crumbled and broken, the group wouldn't recover from that blow lightly. There was already an uneasy tension in the air as people grouped together, creating shifts of power that threatened the fragile balance that kept the group together.

That was the scene that greeted the leader of the secret group of ANTI-THESIS Hokuto Kaneshiro when he stepped on the grounds accompanied by his most trusted lieutenant Kiria Yoshii. When he had heard about the rumors floating around the school this morning, he hadn't wanted to believe them and had initially dismissed them as unfounded teen gossip. But now, as his eyes beheld the charred remains of the once proud building, there was now no doubt on the veracity of the news. The youth rubbed his chin and contemplated the possible repercussions of this event on his future plans.

However, he was distracted from his musings when Kiria nudged him in the side with his elbow. When he gained his attention, his friend discreetly pointed behind him with his thumb and whispered, "Trouble incoming."

Indeed, when he turned around, he found himself faced with the unpleasant sight of an irate Kuyo and his three generals who, known for their power and loyalty to him, flanked him from both sides and did their best to appear intimidating. The youko seemed displeased by their arrival judging by his frown.

"What are you doing here?" Kuyo snarled and Hokuto wondered what the reason of his aggressiveness was. "You aren't supposed to come here until next week."

"I've heard the recent rumors about the destruction of your headquarters and decided to come investigate," Hokuto replied as he crossed his arms. "It seems like the rumors were true."

"Well you've seen what you wanted," Kuyo said and his eyes shinned with a murderous glint. "Now I ask you to leave before I make you."

Behind Kuyo, the generals shifted stiffi, expecting a battle to break out at any moment. He noticed Kiria start to reach for his hidden scythe but a sharp gesture made him begrudgingly stay put.

"We understand," He said with a curt nod as he started walking away, Kiria quickly following suit obediently. "We'll be taking our leave."

As they walked down the path that lead back to their base, Kiria asked him with a pout, "Why'd we go away? We could've kicked their asses! I know you made an alliance with them but they're so weak now that we could've finally taken them out! Why do things have to be so complicated?"

The boy then proceeded to wave his arms around in a childish manner that made Hokuto sigh in exasperation. While Kiria had proven himself multiple times as an incredibly valuable asset and was his only friend in this god-forsaken school, his recklessness often put them both in trouble and he would often end up being the one to clean up afterwards. Kiria simply lacked the subtlety that had allowed him to talk his way to the position he now was. However, there was no denying his prowess in combat and he knew that, if he hadn't signaled him to lie down, he would've probably been able to take Kuyo out along his generals single handedly.

'However, there was some truth in his reasoning,' he thought. He already had doubts on the validity of the arrangement way before the debut of Kuyo's group downfall.

Kuyo was impulsive and he would certainly make a rash decision sooner or later in an attempt of taking out the one who'd thrown a wrench in his plans. Hokuto had originally made the alliance with him because of his influence and his large following but now… with Kuyo's contacts cutting their ties with him and his once loyal soldiers doubting his leadership, Hokuto no longer saw the appeal of their alliance. However, that didn't mean he was stupid enough to explicitly announce it to him, he really didn't want to deal with anyone while his own group was still steadily growing from its embryonic state.

If only someone could just take Kuyo out of the picture in his place, it would be just perfect. And judging by the rapidly growing animosity of the student body towards the man, it wouldn't take too long before someone finally took him down.

-X-

Kuyo sneered at the retreating back of his supposed ally before spitting on the ground and walking back to the construction site with his generals in tow. As he barked out instructions to some slacking group members, he wondered when Hokuto would strike. He wasn't stupid, he knew the youth would betray him eventually like all the others; it was just a matter of time. With the recent crisis the group had gone through, small uprisings had been starting left and right within the group and he had been forced to personally crush every last one of them, preventing him from helping the manhunt for the one responsible for the destruction of their base.

He managed to repress the majority of the revolutionaries but it was starting to become increasingly more difficult to prevent news from spreading. The fact that Hokuto-who never showed himself in public in his company in fear of compromising his position-came to verify the news was worrying.

Perhaps the leader of the new faction of the school was the one behind all this, taking advantage of their alliance to steal valuable information to facilitate his treachery? He considered sending some spies to infiltrate his base but those wards would be a problem…

It was also a small miracle Mikogami hadn't used the instability as an excuse to shut them down… and it was also suspicious, maybe the culprit was an agent of the headmaster?

Seeing as all of his men were currently working diligently, he dismissed his generals to supervise the operations while he walked to the forest in direction for the temporary base. Since headquarters was destroyed, they had to relocate all of the administrative bureaus to one of the abandoned warehouses that were dotted around the area. From what he learned, they had been constructed years ago to store the materials needed for the reconstruction of the school and abandoned once it was finished. The one they had chosen was in poor condition when they had settled in but a few repairs here and there prevented at minimum water from dripping from the ceiling and wind from blowing inside.

As he walked past rows of desks on which were seated several group members busy filing paperwork, his personal secretary immediately rushed to his side, clip board in hand.

"Mr. Kuyo, where have you been? You have a meeting with the School Board in thirty minutes to discuss the necessary funds for the reconstruction and another in two hours with-" she said before he interrupted her.

"Delay it." He said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "I have urgent business to take care of in my office. No one is to disturb me until I come out."

She opened her mouth to protest but a quick glare silenced her and she bowed respectfully before taking her leave. He let out an annoyed snort before walking down the metallic stairs that led to his temporary office. Just this morning he had asked the group's witches to create the underground room for him under the warehouse. He had also ordered to have it completely protected by privacy spells and wards that prevented sound from coming out and people from coming in once activated.

After closing the door behind him and making sure the room was empty, he sat on his chair and settled back for a moment to consider his options. He had no clues on the identity of the perpetrator and ignored his or their motives. Was it a student? Was he or she working for himself or under the orders of someone else? What were their abilities? What allowed him or her to dispatch of his elite guards so easily? Was the culprit working alone or was he collaborating with an unknown faction or other people that shared the same interests?

As questions filled his mind, he realized something. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed help.

His group had clearly shown its incompetence. Mikogami was constantly spying him to try and find an excuse to shut the group down and he couldn't start killing people left and right and hope to eventually kill the culprit. He needed a professional, someone to work unhindered and completely free to find the one responsible.

He opened one of his concealed drawers and took out several documents. Each one had detailed information on every one of his contacts. As he filed through them, trying to find someone qualified enough for the job, his eyes caught something that roused his interest.

"Fairy Tale?" he muttered as he stared at the grinning face of the jester accompanying the name of the organization. He recalled having met representatives a few months ago. The group was still at an early stage-having just been created-but they had said they've found several individuals interested in funding them. They had talked about the poor state of the monster race and the oppression by the humans and their plan to restore it to its former glory. He had been very interested by their ambitions and goals; they had even proposed him a high position in the group but he had refused, his duties to his group having not yet been fulfilled.

It seemed like now was the time to verify their claims of power. He pulled out a blank sheet of paper and started writing.

-X-

"-and that's why Kurumu is just a friend!" Naruto huffed proudly when he finish explaining everything to the two girls sitting on the other side of the table. Ruby let out a relieved breath, happy to know her guardian wasn't a shameless pervert. Yukari, however, still remained skeptical but remained silent, mostly because Kurumu had begrudgingly agreed with the blond after he had sent her a pleading look.

The little witch had joined them after thinking by herself for a few minutes. Under the supportive gaze of Ruby, the girl had apologized for her rude behavior and he had been quick to reassure her he didn't harbor bad feelings for what she did. Yukari no longer saw him as dangerous but she was still fiercely protective of Ruby, afraid that he'd try to abuse of her innocence.

He had then proceeded to explain everything in an attempt to defuse the tense atmosphere and it seemed like it had worked -for the most part.

As he thought about this, the bell signaling the end of lunchtime suddenly rang. Kurumu looked at him expectantly but he shook his head in refusal.

"Sorry, Kurumu, but I have to take Ruby to the Headmaster so I can't accompany you to your class." He explained as Ruby told the same thing to Yukari.

The blue-haired girl gained a sour look before finally nodding and walking away whilst dragging a protesting Yukari that was insisting in following Ruby to protect her. Seeing as they left, he gave a nod to Ruby and she followed him out of the room.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence as they walked down the corridor that led to the higher levels, they arrived in front of the dark oak doors of the headmaster's office. Just as Ruby was about to go through the door, Naruto quickly asked, "So, did you enjoy your day?"

He quickly regretted asking that and internally berated himself. Did you enjoy your day? Who asks this to a grieving girl?

However, he breathed out in relief when she smiled and said, "Of course! I really had a lot of fun and I learned tons of new stuff like ice cream and rockets that can bring people to the moon! I'm excited to learn more about human civilization! My teacher forbid me from approaching people but I don't understand why when there's so much to see."

Naruto's eyes softened as he remembered the old times when he was as optimistic as her. Alone in this unknown and threatening world, without friends or family, it was becoming more and more difficult to keep his confidence for the future. The fact that Ruby-who had just lost her most precious person in the world-was still keeping an optimistic view of the world inspired him.

"Me too, Ruby... Me too." He said softly as he ruffled her hair. He smirked when she gave him an annoyed pout which he found adorable. "I know it must be hard right now with all the moving and all, but I just want you to know… that you're not alone, and that my door will always be open if you need help. I know I'm not the most reliable guy around and I can be brash sometimes but… I'll do my best to help you in any way I can."

"I know you will, Naruto." She said softly. "I think you underestimate yourself often but you shouldn't. You have helped me more today than you could imagine," A hesitant pause. "I hope we can eat ice cream again someday."

"I'd be glad to spend the day with you again." He answered. "Remember, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow, Naruto." She said with a wave before she turned away.

However, half-way through the door, she stopped and turned back. His eyebrow rose as he was confused why she turned back, which explained why he was completely caught off guard when she ran to him and suddenly kissed him on the lips.

It was far from being a good one; she was clearly inexperienced. Their lips were pressing too hard and their position was awkward. However, the kiss was filled with more passion than any other he ever had. All those thoughts swirled in his head in a maelstrom of conflicting emotions and questions. Having been completely taken off guard, he was frozen in place, not daring to move a single muscle.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she retreated with a mortified expression on her face. They stared each other in the eyes for a split second before Ruby looked away.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto barely heard those whispered words before she rushed through the doors and closed them behind her, leaving him alone in the corridor filled with indecision and feeling flustered beyond belief.

He didn't know how long he stood there unmoving. However, when he finally gathered a semblance of composure, he hesitantly wobbled back to class, wondering what the hell just happened.

-X-

Mikogami rubbed his chin in thought as he witnessed the scene in his crystal ball. He really hadn't expected the two of them to come so close the first day. He smiled as he rubbed his hands in satisfaction. Good, good… The closer they were, the better the chances of his plan succeeding. He quickly grabbed the spherical gem and hid it in one of his concealed drawers as he noticed Ruby was going to enter his room. Indeed, a few seconds later, a very flustered witch hesitantly opened the door before strutting to the chair in front of him and sitting on it.

It was amusing to see the young girl try to hide her embarrassment when he already knew to reason to it. He put on the most sincere smile he could and rested his head on his crossed hands.

"How was your tour of the school, Ruby?" he asked. "Has Mr. Uzumaki done a satisfactory job?"

The witch's form stiffened at the mention of the boy and her cheeks quickly reddened. "Y-Yes! Of course, headmaster! Mr. Uzumaki had been very kind and helpful!" she blurted out. "I now know my way around the school and he even bought me ice cream!"

"Oh?" he let out as he lifted an eyebrow. "Did he? I can't say I'm surprised. Mr. Uzumaki does know how to cheer someone up. How about I arrange a meeting between you two tomorrow?"

Ruby's smile immediately vanished when he finished saying those words. She kept silent for a moment before she took a deep breath and muttered, "I don't think we can meet again."

Mikogami mentally frowned but managed to keep his composure. "Really? But it seemed like you were happy when you were talking about him?" he asked, wondering if his plan would be compromised before it even started. "Did something happen between you two?"

"I… I did something that I now deeply regret. I didn't think and acted by impulse and I- now… now I fear he's going to hate me for that." She buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her shame. "I don't want him to hate me and leave me alone…"

Mikogami slowly nodded as she talked. It seemed like the situation could still be salvaged. "Ruby…" he called out softly to avoid startling her. "I don't know what you did, but I'm sure Mr. Uzumaki wouldn't hate you despite what you think." He thought for a moment on the best way to approach the situation before saying, "Let me ask you a question: do you trust him?"

"Of course!" she answered in a heartbeat. "Naruto helped me a lot today and told me I could see him if I ever needed help; I trust him."

Mikogami internally smirked. It seemed like the situation wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Then I'm sure he wouldn't hate you. People aren't perfect, Ruby. They make mistakes. Some regret all their lives something they've done because, fearing rejection, they never tried to confront the consequences of their actions. The best thing to do is to go talk to him and to make him understand the reason of what you've done and apologize."

Ruby stayed silent before she quickly stood up from her chair, a determined look on her face. "I understand; I'll go talk to him right now!" she said but he quickly stopped her.

"Ruby, Mr. Uzumaki should currently be in class and is probably still troubled by what you've done. It would do more harm than good to talk to him now. Tell you what, I'll arrange a private meeting for the two of you to settle things tomorrow."

Ruby seemed hesitant before she nodded in acknowledgement and saying in a respectful tone, "I trust your judgment, headmaster."

Mikogami let out a deep breath before clasping his hands together. "It seems like you had quite the eventful day and I'm sure you're exhausted from all the excitement; you just arrived here yesterday after all." He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a key on which was attached a paper with a number written in bold black letters on it. "Here's a key for your apartment. You'll stay there until we find you a new place to live."

Her face lit up at the prospect of having her own place to live as he dropped the key in her outstretched hands. "Thank you so much!" She said as she bowed to him deeply.

"You'll have all the afternoon to settle in. Come back her in my office next morning so I can tell you when you will meet with Mr. Uzumaki. You can trust me to take care of your problem, Ruby."

Ruby nodded happily, looking like a heavy burden had been removed from her shoulders, thanked him one last time before taking off.

Left alone in his office, Mikogami remained silent for a few minutes before he let out a deep breath and started filing his paperwork as the same exact words he said kept repeating in his mind.

' _People aren't perfect, Ruby. They make mistakes. Some regret all their lives something they've done because, fearing rejection, they never tried to confront the consequences of their actions.'_

He chuckled and I wondered if he shouldn't be listening to his own advices before giving them to others.

-X-

Gyokuro Shuzen let out a tired sigh as she dutifully worked through the paperwork. The silence of the room was only interrupted by the occasional sounds of pen scratching and ruffling papers. The sunlight was shining through the curtains, bathing everything in a blinding glow. The beautiful woman known for her mesmerizing allure stopped in her work when someone suddenly knocked on her door.

"You may enter." She said. Immediately after, her secretary opened the door with a pile of paperwork in hand. That on itself wasn't surprising. However, the letter she was holding caught her attention. A very extravagant-looking seal on it signaled its importance. "Who sent the letter?" she asked as the secretary put down the pile of documents on her desk.

"It came from Youkai Academy. It's from a certain… Kuyo." She said after reading the inscriptions on the wax seal. Gyokuro lifted a delicate eyebrow as she grabbed the letter presented to her, wondering what the heir of one of the most powerful families of Japan was sending her a letter for. As she prepared to break the seal, she noticed the secretary was still standing there looking at her expectantly.

"What're you still doing here? Scram!" she roared, making the poor assistant let out a horrified yelp before quickly hurrying out of the room. As she grumbled about incompetent idiots who didn't know their place, she broke the seal and opened the envelope, wondering what Kuyo wanted to say. They had sent men to meet him to try and convince him to join them but the fool had insisted that they'd wait until he finished his studies at the Academy with his little group of playground thugs. As she read through the letter, a sadistic smile slowly stretched across her face. In the letter, Kuyo would accept to give them his support and would eventually pledge his loyalty to the cause if they simply helped him take out one measly little rat that had been intervening in his operations the past few weeks.

She felt tempted to simply refuse. However, she quickly dismissed the thought. Kuyo-as brash and deluded as he was-was simply too important for the organization to ignore. Not only was he an S-Class monster, he was also one of the most influential figures in Japan with multiple contacts in high places that would be extremely helpful for their cause. Fulfilling his request would be an easy way to gain his allegiance to the group.

Now to find a proper agent to send…

She opened one of her locked drawers that contained the list of every free agent that could be used. While many were completely capable and had her trust in their capabilities, they were either too old to successfully blend in amongst the students or stationed too far away to arrive there on time.

As she grew slowly more and more annoyed, she finally found the perfect candidate. Not only was she one of the most powerful agents of the organization, it was also a perfect opportunity to keep her busy while she accomplished her goals. She had just recently come here asking to join them a few weeks ago and this was the perfect opportunity to test her capabilities. It also didn't hurt that they both hated each other and it would be nice to have one less enemy to watch out for the time being.

'Perfect," she thought as she smiled maliciously. 'She's perfect.'

She quickly pressed a manicured finger on the button of the intercom and gave her instructions to her secretary, "Summon Akua Shuzen to my office immediately."

She then propped her legs on the desk, getting comfortable for the conversation ahead. Things were coming out nicely and in a few months, her organization would finally be powerful enough to finally accomplish their goals.

 **Chapter end!**

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize again for my lateness.**

 **Love it? Hate ? Please review!**


End file.
